Welcome To Vietnam
by stay-goldKat
Summary: When Ponyboy and Darry are sent to Vietnam, what's left of the gang follows. They'll have to survive war if they want to make it to Tulsa again with the rest of the guys. Will Pony be able to stay gold? Will any of them make it back alive? Prepare for a wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter 1: The Draft

**Characters belong to S.E. Hinton along with a few of my own. I hope you enjoy and please review! **

Today was my seventeenth birthday. Darry and Soda had pounced on me, tickling me awake until we all rolled off the bed in a heap on the floor. We disentangled our limbs and sat back, still laughing. Darry gave me a warm smile, something that's become more natural to him since my semester theme all those years ago. He slapped me on that back and said, "Happy birthday, Ponyboy!" I smiled back, wiping the last bit of sleep from my eyes. I got up and gave him a hand. He was getting old fast from all those roofing jobs.

Mentally I cursed myself for thinking like that on my big day. I didn't really think of it as a big deal, but I knew that my brothers did so I had to be happy for them. It wasn't a hard task either, not since a year ago when I finally moved on from Johnny and Dally. It still hurt, but I wasn't the scared lost kid anymore, I could function and live my life the way Johnny would have wanted me to. The thought of how far I've come put a small smile on my face which widened when I saw the chocolate cake with the 17 candles on the kitchen table. Two-Bit and Steve were busy lighting them and they looked up when us Curtis boys walked in.

"Happy birthday, baby Curtis!" said Two-Bit, grinning like his maniac self.

"Happy birthday, kid," said Steve with his own contained grin. We had gotten over our differences after I got back from Windrixville and have become pretty close. Not as close as Soda and him, but close enough that I thought of him and Two-Bit as brothers too.

"Thanks guys. So, what was today's bet?" I asked. Steve was discreetly trying to hand Two-Bit money under the table. Those two were always betting on something.

Two-Bit laughed. "On whether or not they'd accidentally bruise you with that cruel awakening. I said no way, Stevie here said yes!" I laughed too, no bruises, but they'd woken me up that way so many times before that I knew it was a real possibility.

I let them sing their creative version of 'Happy Birthday' and blew out the candles. They complained that I didn't wait to make a wish, but I was happy where I was. There wasn't anything else I wanted. I had my brothers, both blood and non, and was almost done with high school. What more could a guy really want? That wasn't superficial, I mean. Anyone could come up with a laundry list of those wishes.

They each handed me a gift which I thanked them for. Two-Bit got me a new wallet with a small gift inside that made me turn a few shades of red before I hastily tucked the wallet in the pocket of my sweatpants. That made the guys howl with laughter for awhile. Steve handed me a Pepsi and twenty bucks, which was a lot coming from his meager paycheck. Darry and Soda went in together and got me a hardback copy of Gone With The Wind with Johnny's last letter to me bound to the spine. I didn't even know they knew about the letter, but they must have and then taken this to the people who preserve books. I knew that couldn't have been cheap, but it meant a lot to me that they had the thought to secure it to the book so it would never be lost. I thanked each of them and gave my brothers a hug which Soda convinced our other brothers to join in. The group hug didn't last long and we broke it up to eat the cake.

It was a great morning, and the last one for a long time. After I showered and put my book carefully away, my old wallet's contents and Steve's twenty bucks transferred to my new one now secure in my jeans pocket, I went to get the mail. There was Darry's pile which was mostly bills, nothing for Soda, and most surprisingly something for me. It was a thick piece of formal paper, return address the United States Army. I paled and my hands shook. I quickly sat down on the couch in case my legs decided to give up on me. I felt like I was going to be sick any minute, but I shakily opened it and pulled out the life changing paper... My draft notice.

"Hey, Pony!" Darry called from in the kitchen. I didn't answer and he popped his head in the doorway looking at me. I must have looked just as shaken as I felt because he gently came over and said, "Hey, Pony, what's wrong?" That caught the attention of the guys. They all came in looking concerned.

I weakly lifted the paper I held in my hands. Darry carefully took it from me like it would burn him and looked read it. He also paled and dropped it. "No!" He shouted. The guys picked it up and everyone was pale. Soda grabbed me up in a hug and looked like he was about to start bawling, but I felt detached like this wasn't really happening. Darry's next words brought it all crashing down, making it real. "I'm not gonna let this happen, Pony. There's no way they're taking you. We have a week to figure this out." Just a week... I got up and ran for the toilet, puking up everything. So much for a good birthday.

Darry and Soda came in, I hadn't had time to close the door. Soda crouched next to my shaking frame and rubbed circles in my back. "Don't worry little buddy, they're not gonna take you. I'm not letting them. We're not letting them." It didn't help though because we all knew that there was nothing they could do. They were desperate enough to take 16 and 17 year-olds straight out of high school, good grades be damned. I turned back and puked up whatever was left, which wasn't much at this point. After a few minutes it turned into painful dry heaving, my brothers still trying to calm me down. I wasn't ready to go to war, I wasn't ready to kill people for no reason other than it being an order, and I sure as hell wasn't ready to die. It seemed like almost everyone in that goddamned war was either killed, wounded, mentally messed up, or a combination. Back to dry heaving. I really needed to stop thinking about it.

I finally settled enough to lay back with my back against the side of the tub. It felt cool against my sweating skin. Throwing up sure burns a lot of energy, even if you're not really sick. I was exhausted and sweaty. My brothers were looking at me concerned, even Two-Bit and Steve in the doorway. Griping the edge of the tub, I pulled myself up and stumbled over to the sink to rinse out my mouth. It wasn't enough so I started brushing my teeth, pushing back the urge to vomit through the foamy toothpaste. I rinsed again and felt semi normal again. I was still scared to death, but at least I didn't feel as physically sick.

I smiled a weak smile and said hoarsely, "Well I guess this ruins the day, sorry guys."

They shook their heads, still pale and tense. Two-Bit spoke up, "Yeah, well, ain't your fault and ain't ours either. Want that Pepsi now or perhaps something stronger from my own stash?" I narrowed my eyes at him, Darry also shooting daggers at him, but we all followed him to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. The cake was in the icebox now so there wasn't anything on the table other than the beer bottles Two-Bit was passing around. Even Darry drank one which was shocking considering he drank less than I did and I drank maybe once a year. I chugged one down before my oldest brother could say anything then accepted the Pepsi I was planning on saving. Two-Bit passed me a flask under the table which I knew he kept whiskey in, just for emergencies he always explained, and he kept Darry busy with his back to me so I could put the alcohol in the Pepsi. I handed back the flask and drank my now potent soft drink. They didn't blend well, but as long as it got me a little buzzed I didn't care. I swallowed the vile concoction down without Darry noticing a thing. Soda might have, but he wasn't about to squeal when I could be gone in a week.

I knew the Pepsi did a little more than just get me buzzed when I stood up though. We were going out to play drunk football, everyone but Darry and I had at least four beers by then. Soda looked like he was on number six and Two-Bit could drink twice that in the same amount of time. I don't think he did, but one could never tell with him. Darry narrowed his eyes as I swayed on my feet and I giggled guiltily. He grabbed my empty bottle and sniffed. He sighed sadly and helped me walk without falling down as we made our way to the lot with the football. I was surprised he wasn't hollering at me for being drunk, but I guess he realized there wasn't much point when I'd be leaving in a week. We played sloppily for about an hour, everyone a little tipsy or more. No one kept score and we stumbled home, crashing in the living room. Darry got the arm chair, Steve claimed the couch, and the three of us just shrugged and stumbled to the floor laughing. I started bawling at the thought of leaving though and they hugged me until we fell asleep. A blood brother on my left and a buddy as close as a brother on my right.

Morning was cruel. Darry opened the curtains and let in a blinding light that left me groaning and buring my face. I heard Steve and Two-Bit doing the same. Soda must be the one banging the pots and pans in the kitchen. I wanted to yell at him to knock it off, but yelling would only hurt my head so I just moaned again. I cracked one eye half open to see Darry set a glass of water by my face on the floor and two aspirins. He ruffled my hair and gave me a pat on the back. "Now don't go making this a habit, little buddy. I'll let it slide this time, but no more. Got it?" I couldn't nod from my position so I mumbled something in the affirmative. Yeah, hangovers weren't fun. I wouldn't be drinking anytime soon.

He got serious and stood back up, "Okay, well Soda and I are gonna go head down and sort this mess out. Breakfast is on the table for whenever y'all are ready. Here's the aspirin and water by your head, try not to forget it and knock it over. Steve's got work at eleven so if you're up by then, try to remind him. Two-Bit's probably gonna call off, but try to remind him too. He's been fired enough over hangovers. Relax, kiddo, it'll all work out." That really made me open my eyes as I remembered Dallas saying almost the same exact thing to Johnny and I after we'd killed that Soc. My stomach turned into a lump of pure ice and I heard my heart hammering in my ears. I may have gotten used to it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Darry didn't know that though and must have mistaken my pallor as part of the hangover because he rushed to grab me the small wastebasket in from the corner of the room. I wasn't to that point yet so I shook my head at his offering. He didn't look convinced so he set it aside by the water and pills laying on the floor. He stroked my hair and stood back up. "C'mon, Soda, we gotta go!" He hollered and I winced, holding my head. Two-Bit woke up and moaned. "How much did I drink last night, man?" He asked me quietly from his own spot on the floor. I slowly shook my head. I didn't know, but way more than me. He stole one of my asprin and sat up. I tried to do the same, but my head hurt so much I decided to stay down with my face mashed into the carpet. He laughed at me, wincing. "Man, how much did you drink last night?" I chuckled with him and groaned again. I sure was a lightweight , but I blame my protective brothers.

"Hey, Two-Bit. Thanks for getting my brothers plastered last night. If you don't go into work, would you mind staying with him while Soda and I go work this out?"

Two-Bit shook his head, "Nah, I ain't going. I'll watch him for you. How is the Soda doing anyway?"

Just then, Soda came walking in. He was a sickly shade of green with slightly bloodshot eyes, but he had a hard and determined look on his face. I knew that he'd move heaven and hell to try and keep me here, despite being hungover himself. Both of my brothers would, hell all of my brothers would. I only wish that could reassure me, but it didn't. Secretly, we all knew there was nothing that could be done and I would be leaving for war soon. His voice was tired and gentle, "See yah later, Pony. Don't worry none." I smiled my best fake smile, but I knew he saw right through it just like I saw through their reassuring words.

Two-Bit and I took turns trying to carefully wake up Steve. He wasn't pleasant when he was hungover, not that anyone was. We threw bits of toast at him until ten. By then our own headaches had dialed down and we started being loud, turning up the TV and goofing off. We wrestled over if it was tuff or not that a twenty-something-year-old still watched Mickey Mouse, I won, after bumping into the coffee table and waking up Steve. He growled, "What the hell? Kid, don't you know what a hangover is?" I offered him the wastebasket from earlier and he threw it at me. Luckily I dodged it, that could have hurt. "Cute, kid. Real cute."

"We already dealt with our hangovers, you lazy bum. Now it's just a mild annoyance. Darry told me to tell you, you gotta get to work at eleven." I remembered the message from earlier. Although how I couldn't say considering I was half asleep at the time and super hungover. Two hours helped a lot more with that then the five aspirin I downed.

He groaned and flopped back on the couch. Two-Bit offered him a couple aspirins which he gratefully accepted. "How'd Superman take your lightweight demonstration? What'd you drink anyway? I know you can handle more than one beer."

I made a face remembering the whiskey Pepsi combo. "That beer plus a really nasty whiskey-Pepsi como so Darry wouldn't suspect anything and then whatever Two-Bit gave me when we were playing football. What was that?"

Steve laughed at the Pepsi. Two-Bit laughed too, "That was straight whiskey, kid! You drank my whole stash!" I joined in. Maybe I wasn't such a lightweight then. Whiskey was pretty hard stuff and I managed to walk home with the guys instead of being dragged.

Steve looked up at the clock. He still had thirty minutes before work and it only took him ten to get ready and be there. "Where did Soda and Superman go anyway? It's their day off, I figured they'd be here with you."

The room went quiet again. "They, uh, went to go and try to fix this, uh, y'know, my draft." I stumbled.

"Oh," was all he said. A couple minutes later, in they walked. They looked pissed. Soda looked ready to break down when he looked at me and Darry just collapsed in his armchair, a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. He was pale and shaking with either fear or rage. I couldn't wait any longer even though I knew it'd been a bust. "What's that, Darry?" Pointing to the piece of paper.

"My draft. They were about to send it when we walked in. The only thing keeping me here was you and since you're going, my number's up too." He gave a nervous laugh. "Hell, at least we'll be together."

My ears went deaf. I didn't just hear that. Darry drafted? No, no it was bad enough that I had to go, but Soda couldn't have both of us gone and I couldn't have my brothers there. "No!" I shouted. I would willingly go in place of any of the guys, despite my own fear, but you couldn't argue with a draft. They all looked shocked and shaken. Yet another of us taken. This couldn't be happening.

To make matters worse, Soda declared something that would change all of our lives. "Both of my brothers are going. I'm going to. Tomorrow, I'm signing up." He had that set glint in his eyes and there was no point in trying to change his mind. It was already made up and I wondered if he'd been considering it since I got my notice yesterday.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted at him. The room was chaos and we were all livid. Me-"Soda, what the hell are you thinking?" Steve- "Fuck, Soda! I don't wanna sign up!" Two-Bit- "Damn, why am I gonna be the only one left?" Darry- "Don't you dare throw your life away for us, Soda!" Soda- "I'm doing it and y'all can't stop me.

The night was spent with everyone arguing. Darry and I were convinced we were practically dead already so we tried to talk the others out of it. We didn't have a choice, but they did. They shouldn't throw everything away just for us. But, that morning, eveyone piled in the truck and Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit enlisted with the strict request to be placed in our unit. The recruiter smiled and promised what I knew he couldn't keep. We were all property of the United States Army now, set to leave for basic training on Friday and after that- Vietnam.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Two

**Rights to S.E. Hinton! Hope y'all are enjoying the story and please review! As a writer, all feedback is welcome! Also, I know that it was Sodapop that was drafted, but I wanted to add my own input. **

The rest of the week we were inseparable. As soon as we left the recruiters office I reminded them that just because the recruiter promised we'd be together, he couldn't do jack shit. Darry scolded me for my language, but we all were solemn. They knew as well as I did that this could be our last week together. We went home as a family and all just numbly watched the TV for hours. We couldn't care less what was playing on the screen because we were all content to just sit in our silent thoughts with each other. The living room was uncomfortable, not enough furniture, but we all slept there without even bothering to mess with dinner.

Two-Bit wanted to throw a party. Today was Tuesday. I groaned from my spot on the floor. It was still early and Two-Bit woke up with the thought and decided shouting it out loud would be a good idea. Sometimes I wonder how he ever managed to graduate.

"Guys, I'm gonna throw a party tomorrow and you're all gonna show. Who'd yah think we should invite?" If I didn't know better, I'd think he was drunk.

Steve, from his spot on the floor, threw his pillow at him. "What the hell, Two-Bit? Don't you think you could have waited to tell the world?"

Two-Bit looked slightly put out, but then he shrugged it off and continued, "It's still gonna happen. So, who yah thinking?"

Soda was the only one still sleeping peacefully. Darry was glaring with Steve and Two-Bit was bouncing up and down like it was the greatest idea ever. I just took the pillow from under my head and started beating my face with it. It was too early for this crap. Two-Bit started cracking up. "What's the matter there, Pony? Think you'll be excused if you've been smothered? Not a chance, kiddo."

I chuckled and put the pillow aside. "A guy can hope, can't he? Ugh, what're you doing up anyway?"

He pouted. "I'm planning a party! What about you?"

I groaned again. "I was woken by an idiot!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Darry, Steve, and I all shouted, "You, nimrod!"

He mocked hurt and we all laughed as Soda sat up dazedly. "What'd I miss?" His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions, and he had drool on his chin. That made us laugh harder until we were all rolling on the floor with tears in our eyes. We calmed down some as Darry went to go start breakfast and make some coffee. None of them were planning on going to work for the rest of the week and had called their bosses yesterday to break the news. They'd understood except for Two-Bit's who promptly fired him over the phone. Two-Bit had just shrugged it off, it wasn't gonna hurt him any.

I rolled to my feet and followed Darry to the kitchen. He was making bacon and eggs, the coffee brewing. It smelled like a Sunday breakfast. I almost asked what the occasion was, but then my brain kicked into gear and I remembered. I've always been rather slow in the morning. Instead I asked, "Anything I can help with, Dar?"

He scratched his head. "Uh, I guess you can set the table." Usually we don't bother because everyone knows where the stuff is and can get it themselves, but he was already cooking so there wasn't much else to do. I don't know why I felt like helping out so much. Maybe because there wouldn't be many more opportunities to help out. I frowned and got the five plates out.

Darry noticed. He didn't even have to ask. Putting a hand on my shoulder he said lowly, "It's gonna be okay, little buddy. We'll have each others' backs just like always." I nodded, not trusting what my voice may sound like. I was scared and sad and confused and angry. How could things be okay?

He sighed and went back to the eggs before they burned. I could hear the guys in the living room wrestling around. The TV was back on loud just like the radio. Everything sounded so normal, but I knew it wasn't. The atmosphere was heavy despite how hard we were trying to lift it. Our actions felt so forced. What would happen to us? I tried not to think about it. I felt a light sweat break out on my back and my palms. My stomach was clenched and I knew I wouldn't be able to eat even though we missed dinner.

I was getting twitchy with the sudden burst of energy. "I'm gonna go out for a run," I announced and took off to change before Darry could look up in surprise. Then I was calling out as I walked out the door, "Bye!" I took off at a quick pace. I had won State twice now from track. Running was a good way to keep my mind off things. I ran and ran before I even knew where I was. I was at Curly's house now and saw him smoking on his porch.

Tim and several guys from the Shepard gang had been shipped off months ago. Tim left almost a year ago now and was due back this month. Two of their guys had come back in boxes. Curly was a year older than me and was just waiting for his notice to come in. "Hey, Curtis!" he called and waved me over.

I sat heavily on the steps, sweating for real now and breathing hard. He offered me a smoke and I gratefully accepted. "What's up man?" he asked, as concerned as I'd ever seen him. We were pretty close, like Dally and Tim had been only less violent. It was a strange friendship, but a good one nevertheless.

I sighed. "Got my notice." His brow furrowed in confusion before understanding lit up in his eyes. He looked scared now. I went on, "The whole gang signed up too. We're shipping off Friday." Now he looked blank. What could he say though?

"Holy shit. Man that's... I'm sorry." He shook his head slowly, trying to make sense out of the chaos. He stood up. "Want to come in and have a beer?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think running home drunk would be such a great plan. Besides, Two-Bit's throwing a party tomorrow and I think he'd be pretty upset if I started things early." We laughed. This time it didn't feel forced, it was a warm and natural thing just like before. I should stop dreading Friday and just live this last week to its fullest. No more dark thoughts. They'll come later.

"Alright, alright. Need a ride though, Curtis?" I looked over at the piece of junk sitting in the driveway. It vaguely resembled a car, but mostly it was just a pile of rusting metal parts. The trunk was unable to latch shut as well as the hood. The doors couldn't be locked because they'd get stuck. The upholstery was cracked and bleeding. Every time I was near it I felt like it was going to spontaneously combust, and that was without the ignition even being started.

I shuddered at the thought of being inside that death trap. "No thanks, Curly. I'll pass. I'm sure going to 'Nam is safer than being in that thing."

He cried indignantly, "Hey! That's my baby you're talking about." We both looked again at the 'car'. "Yeah, yeah. You're probably right," he conceded. We started laughing again.

Still chuckling, I got up and controlled myself. "Okay, well I'm gonna head back now. I just wanted to clear my head. Thanks, man." He looked up at me, surprised. "For everything I mean, it's been good. So you better fucking write me, man." I laughed, thinking of what Curly Shepard could write to me. Some pretty wild shit, I'm sure. "Anyway, party at my place tomorrow. Consider this an invite if Two-Bit don't come around." I jogged down to the sidewalk and turned back to add, "Oh, and Curly? Don't park that piece of shit in my driveway. I like my house where it is. Thanks." He shook a fist at me in mock anger and I laughed again, turning to jog home.

The jog home was slower. I was still pretty winded from my run to Curly's, but not enough to slow down to a walk. I felt a lot lighter after my visit with Curly, like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. In a way, I guess it has. The weight of despair. Nothing was said, but my brief talk with Curly really helped to loosen me up. He's always been good for that and that was why we were such good friends. Ever since the Johnny and Dally incident, he's been there to keep my mind off things and make me live my life. He's kept me gold, even if he was about as far from it as possible. I wonder if his letters will be enough to keep me gold when I'm in the war... I pick up the pace and try to stop thinking again. I want to enjoy the rest of the week.

When I get home, Two-Bit's rushing out the door with a quick goodbye like he was being chased. I caught the screen door before it could slam shut and walked in. "What's with him?" I asked Steve who was sitting on the couch with a coffee in hand.

He shrugged. "Something about a party. He's real hyped about it." Ignoring his tone, I laugh. Good old Two-Bit never was kept down for long. It could be an hour after a funeral and he'd be back to cracking jokes and hunting up fun. Steve looks at me, annoyed. "What's got you so jolly? Weren't you the one throwing up in a toilet at the mere thought of Friday just the other day?" We'd gotten better, we'd gotten close, but Steve Randle still had a fuse that required a magnifying glass to see.

I ignored his comment. "Randle, get over it, man. We're going Friday. Not today. So enjoy the time we got left cause we're sure gonna miss it when it's gone!"

Steve jumped to his feet and raised his fist back, ready to punch me. I stood my ground, staring him down. Slowly he lowered it, the fire dying down in his eyes. He unclenched his hand ran it through his greased hair. He looked like he was struggling to let go of something, and in his head, he was. "Yeah, yeah, you're right, kid. Gotta enjoy the time we got left cause it'll be awhile before we get back." He smiled, a real smile. If I could convince Steve Randle of this fact, then I could convince anyone. This party is gonna be a blast. Perhaps the best one we've ever had. Deep down, where I'm suppressing all the negative thoughts for the week, I knew it was because I felt like this would be the last party we ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Three

**Thank you to my readers for believing in this story and for the reviews! I hope you enjoy, but I've got a feeling this will be a short chapter. I'll try to update sooner to make up for it. Character rights to S.E Hinton as always! **

Two-Bit was in and out of the house all day preparing for his party. He would come in with bags full of random junk. When we asked what was in them, he just clammed up with nothing to say other than 'you'll know soon enough.' We didn't pry after the second time he came in carrying more bags and gave the same comment. He was being awful mysterious. It reminded me of when he was stuck in high school and refused to tell anyone the real reason. He'd get that knowing smile if you asked and come up with a smart remark that wasn't really an answer. Just like he was doing now with the party.

Steve called out to him as he was, yet again, walking back out with a new list in hand, "Hey, what do yah got there, buddy?"

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and smiled that devious smile that chimed 'I know what you want to know, but I'm not gonna tell.' "Well heck, ole Stevie boy, this ain't nothing but a shopping list. I gotta make sure everything's real nice for my boys and you know I'm too scatterbrained to remember nothing. 'Sides, y'all will know soon enough at the party tomorrow." And there it was. The line of the day. He kept that grin on his face as he continued on his way plotting his evil revenge or just doing whatever else Two-Bit does.

I hid a laugh behind my hand until he was out of sight in his souped up old car and pulling out of the driveway. The brakes only worked half the time, but that never seemed to bother him. He was lucky he hadn't killed himself or anybody else yet. At least it was safer than Curly's piece of shit. That thing was a menace with its Frankenstein appearance and atomic bomb behavior. Greaser cars... Not among the things we were proud of.

Steve gave a small smile and sighed. I stared at him, but he wasn't moving. I put my hand out and cleared my throat, prompting him to pay up. He decided to play innocent, "What?" I made that sound in the back of my throat again and more incessantly gestured for him to pay up. We'd bet ten bucks on how many times Two-Bit would use that line today. I said over fifteen and he said under. That was lucky number sixteen. Steve sighed and grumbled over how stupid Two-Bit was, but reached in his pocket and gave me the money. It was in ones, but that was fine because it was easier to gloat with. I jumped around thumbing through the money, counting to make sure it was all there even though I knew it was, and generally being an ass.

He scowled at me. "Real mature, kid. How old are you again?"

I chuckled and retorted, "Same age as you were when you taught me how to rub it in." He rolled his eyes at me and I fanned myself once more with the small stack of bills before having the decency to put it away in my new wallet. I'd moved everything over from my old one and got rid of it. It wasn't much, a small amount of cash, my license I earned over the summer, library card, birthday gift, and three small pictures; one with the whole gang, one with the remains of the gang, and one with just my brothers and me. There had been a few girls' pictures to come in and out of the wallet, but none at the moment. Maybe I should take up Angela Shepard's persistent offer and go out with her just so I could have a girl to brag about to the guys overseas. No, that's dumb. I'm not going to go out with a girl for five minutes just to ask for a picture and then make up some bullshit story to try and impress a bunch of unlucky guys such as myself. It is too bad though. I almost wish I could have held on to Cathy longer because I really liked her and I really could use some extra moral support for when I leave. I'm sure that Soda's girl would be writing him often, and Steve's Evie, and Two-Bit's Kathy, and maybe Darry's girl that he's been unsuccessfully sneaking around with.

I sat down next to Steve on the couch and we watched an old rerun of some show I've never seen. Soda was out with his girl and Darry was out doing Darry things. Hours passed with just us sitting there and making mild conversation. Darry came back and said he'd been trying to find someone to watch the house while we are away. He sat in his armchair and that's how we spent the day. Soda came home late at nine and Two-Bit stumbled in with more bags an hour later. Darry went to bed as soon as Soda came in and I went to bed as soon as Two-Bit came in. Soda gave Two-Bit his bed and slept on the armchair while Steve took what might as well have been his couch. He slept on it often enough.

The next morning I stumbled out of bed to a commotion in the living room. Soda and Darry were laughing their asses off, Soda sitting on the arm of the chair about to fall off and Darry in the kitchen doubled over and wielding a spatula. I thought they were crazy until I started cracking up at the sight. Two-Bit had been busy. The walls were decorated with assorted celebration banners such as, "It's A Boy!", "Welcome Home!", "Happy Birthday!", "Merry Christmas!", "Congratulations!", "Graduation!", and my personal favorite that Two-Bit made, "Two-Bit Was Here!" There was confetti all over the floor and every flat surface. He had streamers hanging from the ceiling and balloons everywhere. There were even a few occasion teddy bears, "Get Well Soon!", "I Love You!", and a "Need A Hug?". However that wasn't what was so hilarious. Steve was wrestling Two-Bit, who was too busy laughing to put up a decent fight, and looked mad with shaving cream on his face and smeared on his hand. I looked around and saw a decorative quill feather laughing on the couch. I put the pieces together. Two-Bit had put shaving creams on Steve's hand and then attacked his face with the feather so that Steve slapped a hand on his face. It was an old prank, but hilarious all the same. I doubled over and rolled on the floor in the hallway as they still struggled.

Darry collected himself first, and still chuckling, pulled them apart. Trying to hide a smile he said, "Steve, go wash up. Breakfast's almost ready-if I haven't burned it yet. Two-Bit, clean the couch. Oh and what is with all this crap? You realize you're gonna clean it up later, right?" Two-Bit nodded and went to grab a wash cloth to wipe the excess shaving creams off the sofa. Soda looked down amused at an oddly shaped balloon. He picked it up with two fingers like it was a snake and I saw what it was. It was a blown up condom. Leave it to Two-Bit. "This is unused right? I mean, I don't even want to imagine how you blew it up..." Soda said and I laughed.

Two-Bit looked up and grinned. "It was an experience, let me tell you."

Soda dropped the balloon and wiped his hands on his jeans. "I don't want to know."

"Oh and by the way, the party is set for seven guys so leave everything where it is," Two-Bit hollered so we all heard. I think even the neighbors heard. He looked over at me holding my ears and said sheepishly, "Sorry, Pone." He wasn't though, because Two-Bit was too scatterbrained to not keep doing things like that but it was okay. I waved it off and went to inspect breakfast.

There was smoke coming from one skillet and Darry hissed, "Shit!" before turning off the burner and lifting it off the stove to prevent further burn. The eggs looked pretty charred, but the top layer didn't seem inedible. The bacon and biscuits on the table looked great though and there was enough of that to go around. "Don't worry about it, Darry. I'll cook up some more if we don't got enough," I said to ease my brother's worries. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Food's on the table!" He hollered. The rest of the gang rushed in and grabbed a plate soon piled with food. I had some of the less burnt eggs, four strips of bacon, and three buttered biscuits. Soda had the same only he topped it all with grape jelly, and yes even the bacon. I shuddered, but he seemed to enjoy it. Steve had five plain biscuits and some bacon. Two-Bit ate the black eggs and put jelly on them. Darry made three little bacon and egg sandwiches with his biscuits. As I suspected, we had enough for everyone and a little extra for seconds that were soon also devoured.

That left us with a whole day of nothing to do. Two-Bit had some party foods and said he'd get around to putting them out just before the party. "Anyone want to go see a movie?" I offered. A chorus of nos answered and I sighed, trying to think of something to kill the time. Steve suggested, "How about poker?" Soda jumped on that but the rest of us groaned. Darry said, "Bowling?" That was a great idea!

The bowling alley on our side of town wasn't any worse than the one over on the Soc's side. They never seemed to be well maintained. It worked fine though. In the fifth frame, Two-Bit was leading with Darry in second and me in third. Soda was at the bottom because he couldn't stop throwing gutter balls. Control and my second brother never seemed to blend well. We were all having a great time though, laughing and playing. Darry won the first game and we played a second that I won. Two-Bit accused us of stealing his magic to which we all laughed.

It was four when we finally left. No one wanted to go back and just sit around so again I offered, "Movie?" Even though none of them really dug them like me I thought maybe they might miss them too and I really wanted to go see at least one with the gang before Friday. To my surprised they agreed this time. It was a Paul Newman movie and I couldn't help but chuckle and think this is how my semester theme from a few years ago started. The only difference was I wasn't complaining about being alone. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit threw popcorn at people in the seats in front of us. Darry stayed awake for the whole thing and looked like he even enjoyed it. There was a sunrise at the end that really brought me back the the church in Windrixville, but then the credits rolled and the lights went up. I shook myself out of my reverie and we left for home. That had killed two hours and no one complained. We played poker at the dining room table that was covered with confetti until the first guests started filtering in.

Within an hour, the house was loud and crammed with people. They were everywhere and even spilled out into the back and front yard. I usually hated parties like these, but I had to admit I was having a good time. Two-Bit had invited every hood and girl we knew, including a couple of friendly Soc girls called Cherry and Marcia. I sauntered my way over to them and said, "Hey, Cherry! I didn't expect to see you here!" I tried to act casual because I remembered that she hated guys that drank and I was three or four beers in already.

She smiled at me. "Two-Bit invited me and I figured I might as well bring along Marcia. They seemed to hit it off pretty well last time, don't you think?"

I laughed, remembering every detail of that long ago night. "Yeah, but don't get your hopes up too high. He's got a girlfriend now. They've been together for a few years now."

She laughed. "Yeah I don't expect anything. Marcia's engaged, but I figured they could strike up a conversation." I laughed as well. It was only a matter of time before Kathy broke Two-Bit down to one knee. She'd already been leaving hints as subtle as a gun. I can picture Two-Bit shopping for rings now, he'd be as a pale as a ghost and sweating bullets only to pick the cheapest ring with a tiny rock. I shook my head at the thought and gave Cherry a smile. I'd been mad at her for ignoring me at school, but once everything settled back down she opened up and I understood. After that she stopped caring about what everyone else thought and wasn't afraid to talk to me at school or anywhere else. We've been pretty good friends since.

I discreetly discard my half empty bottle on the table with a line of others. "Hey, I know you're not a big drinker, but can I get you anything? We got water and beer," I offer.

She nods. "Sure, I'll take some water." I grab her hand and we wiggle our way through the crowd to the kitchen. For such a short distance, it took us probably three minutes because of how many people there were. The radio was cranked up and some of the people were trying to dance without stepping on anyone's feet. I gave Cherry her glass of water. "You mind if I drink? I know how you feel about drinking so if you're not okay with it, I won't. It's no big deal." I've drank more this week than I have in my entire life. Maybe that'd keep me out, but I doubt it.

She thinks for a minute and smiles. "Sure, but don't get too soused cause I'll leave if you do."

I laugh and smile back. "Sounds fair enough," and I grab a fresh bottle and take a sip. Two-Bit must have spent at least an entire paycheck on everything because there was a lot of beer and everyone was drinking.

We got out and sit on the back porch. The sun is setting and it's beautiful. I remember talking about sunsets and wonder if she's watched any since. "Hey, Cherry? You been watching many sunsets?"

Cherry looks confused, but then she smiles and I know she gets it. "No, Pony, but it's beautiful ain't it?"

I nod. "It sure is." We're sitting close together on the steps and feeling bold, I place my hand over hers. She smiles at me again, her never ending smile, and I lean forward and press my lips to hers. She kisses me back and it's wonderful. She's not the first girl I've kissed and I've dated several, but that was the first one that I had been dreaming of. She pulls back first and looks me in the eye. I turn away, feeling embarrassed. Of course she didn't feel the same about me. She was a Soc and two years older than me. "I-I'm sorry," I stammer, still not looking her in the eye.

Her green eyes capture me and she says, "I'm not," and then she leans in and we kiss again. It's deeper this time and longer. We only broke apart for air and then returned to a full blown make-out session. We went at it for a few minutes before someone cleared their throat and we jumped away from each other. I look over, embarrassed beyond belief, and see it's Sodapop. I thank small miracles that it wasn't Darry, but I knew he was still gonna tease me about it later. "Hey there, Sodapop. What are you doing out here?" He's grinning at me like he just won a million bucks.

"I could ask you the same thing. Hey Cherry," He greets, smiling at her the same way.

She turns bright red and quietly says, "Hey." She stands up and fluffs her hair. "I'm just gonna go and try to find Marcia. I'll see you later, Pony."

"Yeah, I'll, uh, come help you find her." Then we slip in past Soda who's shaking his head at me, but he's not mad. If it were Darry, he'd probably be mad, but Soda was proud and happy for me. I was too, albeit insanely embarrassed at the moment.

The rest of the party we mingled with people and continued having a good time. We danced some to the Beatles and Elvis. Marcia and Two-Bit did talk and they seemed to be having a good time too, but the old spark was gone. He was complementing on her massive ring and probably make a wise comment about the guy who gave it to her, but all in good fun. She laughed and we walked over to them, hand in hand. They smiled at us. "Aw look at the happy couple," he cooed. "Shut-up, Two-Bit," we both said and shared a smile.

At twelve I spotted Curly. The party had died down a little, but was still swinging. It looked like a respectable amount of people now, not insane, but not tiny either. He was smoking and drinking on the couch and talking to a blonde that Two-Bit invited. I didn't know her, but I knew I'd be saving her from Curly so I went ahead and approached. "Hey Curly! Didn't think you'd show!"

He scowled at me and I smirked, knowing their moment was gone. To prove my point, she got up and left. "Great, Curtis. She was a real looker too!"

I laughed. "Serves you right, you don't know how to treat a woman right."

He grinned evilly, "But I know how to treat 'em."

I roll my eyes. "My point exactly. So how's it going?"

Curly looked at me like I'm stupid. "It was going fine till you showed up. How about you? I saw you with that Soc chick. You sure you know what you're doing?"

Again I roll my eyes. Curly would never give up the Soc/Greaser grudge. "Her name is Cherry and yes. Still haven't told her I'm leaving though."

His joyful face fell. "That's gotta be hard man."

I nod. "You have no idea. I been waiting for this forever and now that it does, I'm shipping off." Life was so unfair sometimes.

Cherry and Marcia come over and smile at me. "Hey, Pony. We're gonna go ahead and head home. Call me soon though, okay?" Cherry says.

I get up and walk them to the the front porch. Marcia says goodbye and heads out to the car to give us a moment. I put my hand on her arm comfortingly. "So, uh, do you know why we had this party tonight, Cherry?" I ask. I've got to tell her because she deserves to know.

She looks at me confused. "No?"

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Cherry. You know, I've always liked you, I love how honest we have always been with each other. You're so brave and such a good person."

She stops me. "Pony, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Her green eyes are filled with concern.

"I'm leaving Friday. We all are. I got drafted and they signed up."

She sighs. "Oh, Pony, I'm so sorry! You come home, okay? Just do what you have to do and get home. I've known you for years and I know that it'll be worth waiting for you. So come home, for me, please?"

I wrap my arms around her and put my chin on her head. "I promise to try. Thank you, for waiting I mean, cause I'm gonna come back for you." And I meant it. My life was all coming together here and I was going to do whatever I could to come back to it.

She nodded, "I know, Ponyboy. I better go, but thank you for telling me. Will I see you before you ship off?"

I hugged her tight, "I hope so. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, you better. And remember to write me because I'll write you. Here, just in case." She pulled away and dug into her purse for her wallet. She handed me a small picture of herself, her senior picture.

I smiled. I would have a girl to brag about after all. "Of course I will, thank you. I'll carry it with me everywhere."

She smiled and wiped her moist eyes. "See you later, Ponyboy." She turned and trotted down the steps to the car. I smiled back and waved. "See you later, Cherry!" And I meant that too. I'd see her before I left and I'd see her when I come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Four

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here is my last update before the 4th and I hope you all enjoy the holiday weekend! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

It was four in the morning on Friday. Darry set his alarm and I heard it through the thin wall. We had to report at the recruiter's center to sign in at five. I rolled over in bed and pulled the blanket up over my head. I didn't get much sleep last night, thinking about everything that could happen. I heard Darry get up and go in Soda's room to wake him first. I heard him mumble something and Darry hurrying him up. Then Darry came in my room and I pretended to be asleep because I wanted to be. He shook my shoulder. "Ponyboy, time to get up. Come on, Pony, we're sleepy too." As proof, I heard him yawn. I groaned and kept my eyes shut. "Pony. Get up." I could tell he was getting flustered with me, but he gave up and left to go wake up Steve and Two-Bit who were still camped out in the living room. They had gone home yesterday to pack up and say their goodbyes, but they came back with their stuff last night for one last sleep over.

I must have finally fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, somebody was ripping the blanket off of me and the cold air slapped me in the face. I jolted up to a sitting position to glare at the person who woke me. Two-Bit and Soda stood at the foot of my bed, the first holding the blanket and the latter there to make sure I didn't kill him. Darry also stood in the doorway and flipped on the light switch. I covered my eyes from the bright light and groaned again. The instant light gave me a headache, but I didn't say anything. I could hear his smirk as Darry said, "I told you to get up, now get ready. We leave in a half hour."

I opened my eyes slowly and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I shooed them out before standing up to get a head rush that sent me grabbing for the bedpost to stay upright. Of all the days for a migraine, this was the worst. I doubt the army would be very sympathetic. I stumbled over the the light and turned it off. It helped a little so I went ahead and got dressed. I opened the door into the bright hallway and dragged my duffel bag behind me. I turned off that light as well. I dropped my bag off by the door where the other ones were waiting. I turned off the living room lamp as well which left only the kitchen and the bathroom lights.

Darry hollered, "You up yet, Pony?" I winced and grabbed my head. It felt like it was about to split in two.

Quietly, I answered. "Yeah, in the living room. Bring some aspirin, would yah?"

The guys quieted down in the kitchen. I heard the sink run for a minute and Darry came in with a glass of water and offered me the bottle of aspirin. Gratefully, I took them and chased five of pills with the water. I looked up at my brother who was watching me sadly. "You alright there, little buddy?" he asked lowly.

Soda came in and handed me a small plate with some toast, bacon, and eggs.

"Migraine. I'll be alright." I answered Darry and started on my plate of food. He nodded and told the guys to keep it down. They did and left the lights off. Hopefully my headache would go away soon, it had less than a half hour before all such considerations would be tossed out the window. This was a miserable way to start an already miserable day.

I finished and Soda took the plate back to the sink to wash it. The others had already finished and the dishes were done. Darry went around making sure the lights were off, the windows locked, the trash out, and food cleared out of the fridge. The house felt empty, like we were moving away and not going on leave. Mrs. Matthews had agreed to stop by once a week to make sure the house was alright, nothing leaking or broken into. Two-Bit handed her the spare key yesterday. It felt weird, like we were giving our house away because we'd never return. This was my childhood home and this wasn't the way I'd ever intended to leave it. I was supposed to go to college next fall after my senior year in high school and earn a scholarship for track. Then I'd come home on weekends to do my laundry and eat Sunday dinner. Four years after that, I was supposed to get an apartment or a house and get a job and start my own life, still coming over after work. Then I'd meet a girl and get married and start a family. Visits would be cut down to weekends, but I'd still have this house and my family in it. That was how it was supposed to go. Now I we were all being forced to leave it behind to go fight in a war we didn't believe in. How I wish life was fair.

We had fifteen minutes now. Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda were sitting in the floor talking about fun times. I remembered a lot of those stories and it brought a small smile to my lips. I put my feet up and laid down on the couch to close my eyes. Darry was crouched down next to me and put a damp cloth over my eyes. He stroked my hair and I fell into another light sleep.

Someone shook my shoulders and I looked up. Darry was in the same position and I knew it hadn't been more than ten minutes. I hated feeling like crap and having to get up and do stuff. I sighed and got to my feet. The guys were standing by the door with their bags already in hand. I bent down to grab mine, but Darry beat me to it and took both of ours out to the truck. We all piled in and drove in silence. The parking lot was full of cars from all classes and guys saying goodbye to their families. At least we were taking our family with us. We followed the line of men to the registration board. A women was there taking our names and giving us orders.

"Name." She demanded indifferently.

"Ponyboy Curtis." I gulp. She looked at me in disbelief, but checked her paper and crossed off my name.

"Find your uniform in that room and proceed to the bus in the back." She waved me on and I followed the line to a back room that smelled musty. The walls were lined with uniforms in different sizes and there was a desk with a man in uniform collecting sizes and handing each man their uniform. I heard Two-Bit sign in behind me, begrudgingly using his real name Keith. She waved him ahead and he caught up to me.

He whispered in my ear, "This bites." I nodded and moved along. I gave the man my sizes and his assistant went to the wall and grabbed the proper uniform. The man waved me on and I followed the line out the door and into a large white room where men were stripping down and changing into the new uniforms. I sighed and did the same. Two-Bit looked exasperated, but followed suit. Behind him was Soda, then Steve, and last, Darry. We changed and shifted around in the uncomfortable clothes. They were stiff and warm. Everyone looked similar, but I knew the worst was yet to come. Soon they would shave our heads and then we'd all look like twins and wouldn't be able to tell a Soc from a Greaser. I groan inwardly at the thought. My headache had dialed down after my small nap, so that was a plus.

We all shuffled out the door at the back of the room to the rear parking lot. There were several gray buses that were slowly being filled up with men. I hung back and let Darry take the lead. I was done being first for these new experiences. He paid no notice and kept walking to one of the buses. Another man in uniform was taking names at the door.

"Last name, first name." He instructed Darry.

"Darrel Curtis."

The man glared and my oldest brother and hollered in military fashion, "You will address me as 'sir', private! File in from the back to the front. You will not sit where you want. You will sit in order. Your bag with go on the rack above you. Now get your ass moving, soldier!" He was really loud and I winced. Darry looked like he wanted to blow a gasket, but he was smart and went up into the bus, following the soldier's order.

"Last name, first name." He instructed me.

I learned from Darry and answered, "Ponyboy Curtis, sir." It felt weird coming out of my mouth. I wasn't the soldier type.

He nodded and gave me the same order. I hurried into the bus and sat next to Darry who was already red in the face. I tossed my bag on the rack above us. "You know, Darry, you're gonna have to deal with everyone hollering at you and us. Try not to fight it cause it's the chain of command." He just nodded roughly. He knew that, he just didn't like it.

Soda and Steve and Two-Bit filed in and sat in order. Two-Bit was in the seat in front of us and had to turn to face us. Soda and Steve got the seat across from us. "Man this sucks!" Two-Bit said.

"You don't say? It's only the army," replied Steve.

Two-Bit chuckled. "At least we get these tuff uniforms."

I shook my head. "Only you Two-Bit. Only you would find these things tuff."

Darry took a deep breath to come down and said, "They're not so bad. I kinda agree that they're tuff."

Soda complained, "Maybe, but not when they cut off our hair! At least you already got short hair, but we're gonna look ridiculous!"

He laughed. "Yeah, but it's about time y'all got a hair cut."

We all grumbled. I'd suffered a bum hair cut before, but this was going to be five times worse. I remember thinking 'at least I'm not bald,' but now I would be bald! The only perk now is that they'll all be bald with me. The bus filled up with men all our ages. One looked perhaps even younger than me, but other than our gang, nobody talked much.

After the bus filled and the ones next to us, I heard the soldiers hollering. "Private Bryan Myers! Myers! Sargent Lucas, we got one AWOL."

Sargent Lucas hollered back, "Make that two! Private Michael Lansky is AWOL too."

The first sargent grumbled loudly, "Well that's just perfect! Get Sargent Laurs to do the paperwork because he's in charge of making sure they don't run off!"

Lucas nodded and walked off. The first sargent came back and boarded the bus. "Don't y'all go getting any ideas because when a soldier goes AWOL, he gets court marshaled." In other words, don't run off because you'll get jailed. That's exactly what you want to hear first thing like it's a common thing for people to try and run. What were we getting ourselves into?

The bus started up a few minutes later and soon Tulsa was flying by. I saw the "You are now leaving Tulsa" sign and sighed. It'd be a long time before I saw home again. I turned around in my seat along with most of the other guys to watch our city shrink into the distance. There was nothing but the road and dusty fields out the windows now. Darry wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulders. We all felt the same aching for home. It didn't matter that we just left. In some ways, that may be the hardest part. Every moment away was another we could get used to being gone, but there was no getting used to it just yet. The sun was just starting to come up, but I had no interest in watching it from the bus. The only thing I wanted was to be back home, safe, with all my brothers under the same roof and I know this isn't the only time I'll be thinking that while we're away.

A few hours later, the buses were pulling in through an army base. We'd passed the time by napping, sitting in silent thought, and talking quietly to the other soldiers around us. It was a long and quiet ride, but I heard a few other conversations going around so I knew some of them could be friendly. Maybe that would just take time and less close quarters. The base was in the middle of nowhere. Dusty desert surrounded the tall chain-link fences topped with barbed wire. The buses screeched to a halt in front of some sun beaten brick buildings. The sargent was standing up now and hollering at us, "Get your asses in gear and get off this bus, boys! You've got sixty seconds to be off this bus and lined up. Go, go, go!"

We all stood up and rushed to grab our bags and file out. The moment I stepped off the bus, it hit me where I was and what I was doing. I woke up and started to man up. I couldn't keep complaining about home because no one here would comfort me. My brothers wouldn't be able to protect me here. The intense sun hit me like a hammer, but I didn't let it faze me because nobody here would care. They'd tell me to suck it up and get in formation. So I did. We had two lines, a front and a back, lined up in front of the building where the drill sargents were hollering at us to move faster.

The one who'd been on our bus stepped forward from the others and shouted, "I am First Drill Sargent Horville. You will address me as either 'sir' or 'Drill Sargent. Is that clear?" We all hesitantly hollered, "yes, Drill Sargent." He barked at us, "When I ask you boys a question, I want an answer! Now, I said, is that clear?" Louder and without hesitation, we chorused, "Yes, Drill Sargent!" He leaned back. "Now that's better, boys. Welcome to boot camp. For the next six weeks, your life can be expected to be a living hell. It is our job to turn you pansy ass baby boys into men. You will respect us and you will obey us, no questions asked. For the time being, you are a company and a company is your family, which makes me your daddy. You will be split into three platoons. The men you rode here with will be your brothers who you sleep, eat, work, and breathe with for the next six weeks. So get comfy with one another. Drill Sargent Lucas will take the first platoon. Drill Sargent Baxter will take the second platoon. And Drill Sargent Laurs will take the third platoon. I'll see this pathetic excuse for a company at 2200. Dismissed!"

I was relieved that the gang would be with me at least through training. We were in the second platoon. Immediately, Drill Sargent Baxter came up to us and started hollering at us to grab our bags that laid at our feet and to follow him in single file. He yelled at us for everything. If I ever thought Darry was tight about perfection, he had nothing on the sargents. DS Baxter was tall and muscular. Not somebody you wanted to mess with. He had the standard buzz cut that came with the uniform and a hard expression. There was a long white scar across his forehead above his cold blue eyes. I was thankful to Darry for thinking of the cold cloth earlier when DS Baxter started screaming in my ear to stand up straight from my natural slouch. I stiffened up and stared straight ahead stoically and he moved on. We were stopped in front of the building's east entrance and one by one were let in. Baxter yelled at everyone for something while we waited. Two-Bit needed to wipe his grin off his face, Soda needed to straighten his uniform, Steve needed to keep his hands at his sides and out of his pockets, and Darry needed to unclench his fists. I heard Two-Bit snicker under his breath behind me and I stomped on his foot when Baxter was chewing someone else down the line.

My turn came up and I went inside. There was no AC but there were large jet fans in the long hallway. I followed the line into the second door and winced. We were in line to sit in the chair and get our hair buzzed off. Already there was a large pile around the chair. The guy in it looked devastated as he watched his hair tumble to the ground in large black tufts. The military barber ordered him to hop up and continue to the barracks. The guy brushed past me with his head down as he ran a hand longingly over his smooth head.

I sat in his place and tried not to think of Windrixville as I watched my own reddish brown hair join the graveyard on the floor for a second time. It wasn't as bad this time, but maybe because I'd been through this once before. Two-Bit grinned at me from the doorway and I shot him the finger. My turn was over and I brushed any stray hairs off my shaved head before standing up and going over to Two-Bit. I whispered in his ear as I passed him, "You're up, baldy." He laughed and sat down, suddenly looking quite nervous as the clippers came to his head. I laughed and moved on to find the barracks.

As it turns out, it wasn't far. Our barracks was just a long room with bunk beds lining the white cement walls. At the end of the room was a small doorway, no door, that led to the communal bathroom. There were two trunks at the end of each bed that had our names emblazoned on the green wood. So far it was just about ten soldiers that were wondering around and finding their bunk. There were about forty cots all together and I thought that was about how many were on the bus. I found my bunk in the middle on the left wall. I was bunking with S. Curtis! I took the bottom bunk and tossed my duffel on it. I saw a thin pillow, a white sheet, and a green blanket folded up at the foot of the bed and went ahead and made my cot. The mattress was thin and hard. I sat on it with my legs on the ground and put my face in my hands to focus on just breathing. I can't believe I'm actually here. It sucks.

I felt the mattress shift and looked up to see Two-Bit sitting on it, still wearing that goofy grin despite his hair being completely gone. He rubbed a hand over it and said, "It ain't too bad. You know, I feel a lot cooler now without them long sideburns."

I laughed. I hadn't even thought about how different he looked without them. He looked a lot younger. "Yeah it ain't too bad. It's not much shorter than Windrixville."

He laughed and rubbed my head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid."

"Hey, where you bunking?" I noticed the cots beside me were in alphabetical order with just Darry next to us.

He pointed over on the other side of the wall closer to the door. "I'm with the M's down there. My bunk mate is a C. Marshall. Sounds like a Soc if you ask me! C probably being for Charlie."

I shook my head. "Let it go man, we're all in this together here."

He grunted and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Oh lookie! Here comes old Stevie boy now! I'm gonna go bother him now, see yah later, Pone!" I laughed and got up to follow him. Steve was my buddy too.

We came up behind him as he found his bunk on Two-Bit's side but all the way down at the other end of the room. I rubbed his head and said, "Well, lookit what we have here. It's a bald Steve! Never thought I'd see the day," I taunted. It was payback for the hell he gave me over my first bum haircut. He glared at me and made his cot. I noticed a two pairs of dog tags with keys hanging from the frame and fingered them. "Randle A. Steve." "Reem J. Carl." I handed Steve his tags. He looked at them like they would bite and I didn't blame him, but he carefully accepted them and put them around his neck.

Two-Bit asked, "What's the key for?" Steve shrugged. "Try the lock box." Steve did with an annoyed look and it slid right into the keyhole. The lid opened and revealed the empty box. He tossed his duffel in it and locked it back up.

I walked back over to my bunk and found my own tags and did the same with my duffel. I wanted to pocket the tags, but I knew I would be required to wear them around my neck like a dog so I did. The hard metal was cool against my skin and they jangled when I moved. I wanted to rip them off my neck, but I resisted and gave myself time to get used to it. "Curtis M. Ponyboy," 'Property of the United States Army,' I added silently.

Soda came in and saw me looking disdainfully at the tags and slapped my hand away. "Leave 'em alone, Pony. You gotta get used to them." I grumbled at that but removed my hand from the tags and handed Soda his. He shrugged and slid them over his head like it was no big deal. I could tell as they slapped his chest it was though, by the way his face fell as he realized they were a symbol of ownership and identification. Darry came in right behind Soda and went straight to his bunk. He put his tags on without a second glance. It figures it wouldn't be a big deal to Superman. Out of all of us, he was most suited for the military. He kept everything tidy and strict.

We milled around in the barracks for a half hour before the last guy came in rubbing his shaved head. He was followed closely by DS Baxter who looked exactly the same, no change in expression or countenance. "Listen up, boys! Today is a transition day. You will all get used to the routine today and act like the fresh meat you are. I will yell at you to do things right until you get them right. Tomorrow you will do things right and will be soldiers. After today, there will be no forgiveness for mistakes because I do not tolerate mistakes. Are we clear, 2nd platoon?!"

We all shouted, "Yes, Drill Sargent!"

He nodded then looked around the room at our disorganized state. "Now what the hell is this? When I walk in this room, you pansies are to line up at the foot of your rack at rest. Now let's try this again."

He walked out and we all looked at each other confused. What the hell was at rest? He came back in and we all scrambled to line up in front of our lock boxes. We all stood like he told us to when we were lined up, with our feet slightly apart, our chests puffed out, back straight, head up, and arms glued to our sides. "What the hell was that? I want perfection, ladies! We will do this until we get it right. Ghost Boy!" He hollered at the skinny pale kid who bunked closest to the door. "Yes, sir?" "Get out here and demonstrate at rest." The pale kid nervously walked to the middle of the room where he was summoned and faced DS Baxter. He stood the way we had before and Baxter yelled, "No! Feet apart at shoulder length and right hand grasping left wrist behind back. Now, at rest!" He quickly jumped into position and held it. Baxter nodded. "Sloppy, but good enough. This, ladies, is at rest. Now, Ghost Boy, attention!" The boy snapped his feet together and brought his right hand up to salute and his left arm glued to his side. "That, ladies, is a piss poor attention, but attention all the same. Now, platoon at rest!"

We all jumped into position, the way 'Ghost Boy' had demonstrated. "That was terrible! We will move as one. Now, platoon attention!" We watched each other to move more in sync and snapped to attention. "You call that attention? This will be second nature to you girls by the time I'm through with you! Platoon, at rest!" We obeyed, better that time. "Attention!" Closer... "Rest!" Closer... "Rest!" Nobody moved. Satisfied he moved on.

The next few hours he instructed us on how to do everything military style. It was like learning how to live all over again. We had to make our 'racks' a certain way, fold our clothes a certain way, clean anything a certain way, sleep a certain way, and even eat a certain way. Everything was done for maximum efficiency and that alone was tiring. At about 1400, or two o'clock, he brought us back out into the heat and to a dangerous looking obstacle course. 1st platoon was just finishing up and heading back. They all looked like they were about to drop dead. I really was starting to hate the military.

"This, ladies, is what we call The Wall. You will all go through it as fast as you can and when I am satisfied you can do it forwards, you will do it backwards. You are allowed to help your teammates, but you are not allowed to skip an obstacle. Any man who attempts to cheat, will owe me ten rounds alone on The Wall." Right so don't cheat because that will be the death of you. I was sweating fiercely from the hot sun on my back and the intimidating Wall in front of me. It was a lot more than scaling a wall, although at the end there was one. "Now line up ladies!" We all scrambled to form a line and I was glad not to be first. There were several guys ahead of me and I saw Two-Bit was right in front of me. It should be fun watching him struggle first.

He blew a whistle that I hadn't noticed was tied to his wrist and the guys in front took off. We all followed. The first obstacle was a slick tunnel we had to go through. The first guy had been running and slipped and tried to take off crawling. Baxter was watching and kept yelling at him to get up, go faster. He tried and we kept going. I managed to hold my balance as my feet kept slipping and sliding under me. A few times I fell, but managed to catch myself before going all the way down. Two-bit kept slipping in front of me and falling only to get up and do it all over again. It was slow going but we finally made it out and dropped a few feet into a mud pit that was up to our knees. We trudged through he slim and made it to the next one. We dropped on our bellies and crawled under the barbed wire. The wire tore up my outer shirt and I could hear the ripping of other guys clothes as well as we shuffled on our arms. We reached the end of the wire field and jumped to our feet. We ran to the platform and I groaned. There were rings like monkey bars and ten feet under them was another mud pit. If we fell, we had to go back only then we'd be covered with slick mud that would make it even harder. My sweaty hands slipped several times, but I made it with Two-Bit right beside me. We went through several grueling obstacles that made my muscles scream and we finally made it to the wall. This side had pegs and hollows for us to climb like mountain climbing and the other side was a rope wall. The pegs were few and far between so we had to go slow to find a hold and pull ourselves up. At the top I wanted to drop, but I kept going down to the rope wall and made it to the ground. Every muscle screamed and standing at rest was a welcome reprieve.

Two-Bit was behind me now, struggling near the to get to the top of the wall. I saw Darry slip on the rings and splat into the mud. He was kicking ass up until then. Soda and Steve were helping each other out through the first tunnel and made it pretty fast. They were the last to go through and I waited with the others for them to finish. They made it and what Baxter said next made me want to cry. As it was most of us all audibly groaned. "That was pathetic, you pansy ass dandelions! Now do it again and do it right!"


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Five

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story! I'm thinking about having a chapter where y'all vote on what should happen next, but I'm not sure so what do you think? Should I or shouldn't I? Enjoy!**

I've never been so relieved to hear "Lights out" in my life. I collapsed onto my rack, alongside every other man in the platoon. Every muscle in my body ached with exhaustion. My brain was so fried that I could hardly think about anything other than how tired I was. Above me, I could already hear Soda's light snoring. I closed my eyes and sighed as the healing power of sleep was tangible behind my eyelids. Darry had to ruin it by whispering over to me, "You alright, little buddy?" I open my eyes and glare at him until I notice he's as exhausted as me and still worrying about me first. I nod for his sake and the sooner to fall asleep. It works. "Okay then. You get some sleep then. I imagine tomorrow's gonna be a lot rougher. Goodnight, Pone." I mumble back, "Night, Darry," and am out as soon as my eyelids drop back down.

Morning comes too soon at 0500 before the sun. DS Baxter flips the florescent lights on and hollers, "Morning, ladies! Attention!" Groggily, we shuffle to attention like Ghost Boy, demonstrated yesterday. We were all slow and I thought, from behind a yawn, that we were gonna get it for being so sloppy. Sure enough, "Wake the fuck up, you lazy princesses!" The volume and authority of his voice snapped us all into better form.

I was starting to sweat bullets as I glanced to my right and saw that Soda was still snoring in his rack. Unfortunately, Baxter noticed too and came storming to the rack and flipped over the mattress. Soda fell from the top rack with a heavy _smack_. At least the beds weren't as tall as the average size and he wouldn't be more than bruised because that could be a dangerous fall! I wanted to leap on our DS and wail on him until he couldn't get up for hurting my brother and I knew that Darry would be fighting an urge five times as strong.

"I said, wake the fuck up, Sleeping Beauty! Now, get to attention Private Curtis!" he hollered.

Soda looked up wide-eyed and scrambled to attention. Baxter didn't give him a second glance and instead moved down the line to another sleeping form and did the same. At least he wasn't choosey. I risked turning my head to look at Soda. He was calm now, no longer scared, and back to his cocky take-anything self. He caught my looking and gave me a quick thumbs up behind Baxter's back. I smiled and we returned to attention, clearing our faces of any expression.

Baxter marched us out into the early morning air to join the rest of the company at attention before FDS Horville. "Enjoying the army, girls? No? Well good because we aren't here for fun. If I wanted to have fun, I'd be back home playing with my little girl or at a barbeque with some friends and not here training a bunch of farm boys how to be avoid being slaughtered by gooks in Vietnam. I'm sure you all have something you'd rather be doing or somewhere you'd rather be, but unfortunately your country has called you to serve and so it is my job to train your how best to stay alive. Today we will start with PT, that's physical training and not physical therapy for you. When I am satisfied you flower children meet my standards, I will leave you to your drill sargents. Drill Sargent Lucas, would you take over?"

DS Lucas took us on a three mile jog around base. Some of the guys, like Two-Bit, had to stumble out of formation to throw-up before being chewed out to rejoin us. I felt bad for my buddy, but I couldn't say I was surprised. Back home he lived off of beer and cake. He wasn't fit to run and do all this exercise in 80 degrees or more with a burning sun on his shoulders. I did alright, but I thank track for that. Lucas jogged us back and we did push-ups, sit-ups, chin ups, lunges, and one round forwards on the wall individually. He was timing us, and yelling at us. I made the wall in ten minutes, but he wanted five. My jaw almost dropped. Five minutes?! It wasn't possible. The closest any of the company got was six minutes and forty-five seconds.

FDS Horville turned us over after chewing us out for being so slow and sloppy. Like DS Baxter, he wanted perfection. Maybe it was a requirement for drill sargents, that and being loud. Baxter took let us take a quick five minute shower at the barracks before we were moved to a classroom in the building across from the barracks. There were three buildings in a semi-circle that we used. One was the barracks that the whole company split up and shared. One was more like a school with classrooms and desks. The last was more formal for the higher ups, paperwork, and the infirmary. We hadn't been in this building before. Once again, there was no AC but there were electric fans circulating the air. It was so hot, I was already sweaty after my shower and my fatigues were clinging to my skin. We all sat in the desks and I noticed that most of the guys looked just as hot.

Baxter sat at the back of the room for the class and another sargent taught the lesson. It was all useful information which made it extremely interesting. He was teaching us all about the geography of Vietnam, the mountains and major rivers. He taught us how to properly use a compass and navigate and gave us all compasses to practice with. "Now, don't lose these, men, because this is the only one you're getting and you've still got the rest of basic to keep track of it," he warned. I quickly pocketed it in one of my many pockets.

We moved a little down the hall and were taught the some basic survival stuff like how to find water, find shelter, find food if we don't have rations. Again, we moved, passing first platoon in the sweltering hall. We learned how to hold, carry, point, clean, unload, unjam, reload, and everything but shoot a rifle. After that, Baxter sent us to the mess hall for midday chow with thirty minutes to eat and start on KP duty, which is basically painfully particular chores. I scored easy, looking at the list posted in the barracks. I had to rake the sand outside. I saw Two-Bit's name on the list under latrine duty and laughed. A lot of the guys were grumbling and I really was lucky. From Baxter's lessons yesterday, kitchen duty was long and peeling potatoes hurt after awhile, latrine duty was just all around disgusting, laundry detail was only a couple of guys cleaning the whole platoon's laundry, and floor detail couldn't be easy because it had to be done with scrub brushes instead of a simple mop. Yes, Baxter checked everything and yes, he seemed to know everything. Most of the guys were trying to cut corners, but somehow he found out and we'd all have to do it over again even if it looked spotless. It was a busy day so far.

We all finished KP in time for evening chow. After that, Baxter took us out to the Wall again. Considering everyone had just eaten, there was a lot more vomiting than usual. I managed to hold it in, but I felt light headed after the second run through. I was too hot and too tired, I felt like I couldn't function. I felt sluggish and slow and knew I was getting heat sick, but I wasn't the only one on that either. Baxter noticed and pulled us out to stand at attention and made everyone else continue. I swayed on my feet, but watching the blurry figures of men struggling in and out of obstacles was a welcome distraction from the sick feeling. Baxter kept working everyone until there were just over ten people left huffing through the Wall. Only then, did he pull us all out and give us free time in the barracks. He did make us march though and my feet ached in my hard boots in time with the rest of my body.

Baxter left us to our own devices until lights out. All the guys were getting along and forming groups. We were all civil with each other which was nice because I was sick of the Soc/Greaser war. I mostly just stayed sitting sprawled on my bed and wrote a quick letter to Cherry.

_Dear Cherry,_

_Boot camp sure is rough. They've got us waking up at 5 o'clock and work us until lights out at 10. The guys are all really cool though. Getting on the bus back in Tulsa, I wasn't sure because I saw a few Socs and Greasers, but here we're all the same. It's nice, as I'm sure you'll understand. I wish we could all be like this back home. Maybe one day. Anyway, I should wrap this up. I don't know when I'll have time to write again, but I'll try to write as often as I can. I miss you!_

_~Ponyboy Curtis _

Holding the envelope close and closing my eyes, I could just picture her reading my letter. She'd be sitting on her porch, maybe on the stairs, eagerly reading my letter. Her beautiful red hair would stir softly in the breeze. I could picture her creamy skin and deep green eyes. She'd call up a friend and brag about me with her cool calm voice. I missed her already. I missed a lot of things from home already, for instance not being in the Army, but she was what I missed most since my family came along with me.

"Girl back home?" Asked a guy with a sly grin looking down at me from the bottom of rack. My eyes snapped open and I sat back up.

"Yeah. Is it so obvious?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Well I don't know what else would give a guy such a dreamy expression. I got a girl too, a fiance in fact. Her name's Marcia. Man, she is just the greatest! I was planning on enlisting before I met her, but then we met and, well, I kept putting it off. She convinced me to go though cause I guess she knows how much it means to me. Now I can't wait to get back so we can finally tie the knot."

My jaw fell open. "Not Cherry's Marcia?! Does your Marcia have a best friend named Sherri Valence?"

The guy widened his eyes. "Yeah... Why?"

"Because that's my girl!" I said incredulously.

"No kidding?" His mouth's hanging open too and he reminds me of a cartoon.

I laugh. "Small world, right? It's good to meet you, man. They were talking about you at our going away party this last week. She just kept gushing over you. You should have heard her. Well congratulations, man. Name's Ponyboy, by the way," I lean forward and offer my hand. He takes it and shakes firmly.

"Boy ain't that the truth. Yeah, I think I remember her talking about you too. She's really something. I can't believe what a lucky stiff I am. Thanks. I'm Roger Smith."

"The both of us are. Smith, huh? So you're probably bunking down there by my buddy Steve Randle?"

He looks to where I'm point at Steve who's sitting on his top bunk playing poker precariously across from Two-Bit and Soda. They're very narrow beds and three people sitting on it doesn't leave much room. "The smartass with the short fuse? Yeah, I'm on the bunk right next to him. We've spoken a few times."

I laugh again. That's Steve for you, great at first impressions. "Yeah, that's him. He's really not so bad once you get to know him. It just takes awhile for him to warm up to people. Take me for example, we hated each other for fourteen years before we really got to know each other."

Roger laughs with me. "Something tells me I won't have that long. It really is a small world though." And I couldn't agree more.

**So, sorry about the lame chapter. I'll try to update again soon! This was more of like a filler anyway. Let me know what y'all think! I hope you liked it, but all reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Six

**Here we go, last filler chapter and then the action should pick up. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them up, they encourage me to update faster! **

The next six weeks flew by. Well, not so much flew and more like crawled. Everyday was packed with grueling exercise routines, lifesaving classes, thirty minute bad meals, more exercise, and learning how to fight. After morning PT, we went to classes until noon chow and after that we worked with our rifles or learned hand-to-hand combat until we were sent to do the Wall before lights out. That was the routine everyday, no change. At the end of everyday, we all either crashed on our bunks first thing from complete exhaustion or managed correspondence for a few minutes before collapsing.

During the Wall, we all experienced brief periods of muscle failure where our bodies completely lock up from exertion for a few moments. We had learned that the fastest way to get through the course was the buddy system, which came in handy during muscle failure too because it could happen anytime like when you're swimming up to your neck in mud or on the actual wall. It was dangerous, but it really helped all of us guys bond. We knew we could depend on each other and would have each other's back in a tight spot. Hopefully that would keep up when we were in the jungle with bullets flying all around us.

We learned everything about our rifles. After the third week, FDS Horville had the whole company start carrying their unloaded rifles with them everywhere. We had to carry them through PT, classes, chow, drills, KP duty, the range (although that one's a given), the Wall, and even sleep with them. Failure to comply would result in endless torment on the Wall, but no one in my platoon forgot and if one of us did another was quick to remind him. I was always reminding Soda to grab his in the morning up until the last week. That relieved me because I knew the whole reason for this exercise was because we'd need our rifle with us for survival purposes. Soda couldn't go leaving his rifle around somewhere because Charlie could lurk anywhere and get him while he was vulnerable. I wouldn't let that happen, but there was no guarantee what unit we'd be assigned to in country. More than likely, we'd be separated.

I was awake when DS Baxter flipped on the lights and hollered, "Rise and shine, soldiers!" We'd graduated from pansy ass dandelions to girls, to boys, then to men, and finally soldiers. The human titles were much nicer. I jumped up in sync with the rest of the platoon and we snapped to attention. This was second nature by now, doing everything as one. "At ease, men. As you all know, today is graduation. Tomorrow you'll be headed off to 'Nam. I'd just like to get this out of the way as soon as possible so listen up because this is the only time you'll hear this from me. I'm proud of you all, men. I've had my doubts," He looked at Soda, Two-Bit, Max Brown. They were the jokers and screw-ups of the outfit. "But you've all come far. I know that you all have the best chances as I can give you. You boys do your best to stay alive out there and I know you'll make me proud. Ordinarily, a DS follows his platoon to battle, but unfortunately an old war injury keeps me from deployment so FDS Horville has agreed to take over for me. As you all know, once you're in country, you'll be divvied up to the units that need you most. Good luck men. You'll need it."

I kept my face neutral like I'd been trained, but I'm sure my eyes betrayed my surprise. I'd never really considered that DS were real people too with emotions just like us, but now I know that they're only hard asses because it's their job and because that's the best way to train soldiers to get tough and hard. DS Baxter, whom we all called DS Bastard behind his back, was proud of us? Despite the stupidity of it, I was glowing inside. It was just like whenever I made Darry proud. I wanted to do my best and make him proud and the victory of that feat was wonderful.

DS Baxter continued on to business as usual. "Now that that's done. Get your asses in gear, privates! PT in the front lawn in five! Now ,go, go, go!" He left us to scramble into our PT uniforms and take care of business before dashing out to the front and into formation. Half of the platoon dashed to the restroom to pee for the morning while the rest of us hurried to change. Then we swapped, the communal bathroom not big enough for us not to have a system. We all rushed out and into formation on the dusty pavement in front of the barracks building with the rest of the company.

FDS Horville came out. "At ease, soldiers. As I'm sure you'll all be relieve to hear, this is your last PT for basic training. For obvious reasons, there is no PT in 'Nam. So to celebrate, we're all going on a four mile run and then to the Wall. After that, you'll get some personal time until the graduation ceremony."

He had us do fifty push-ups and sit-ups, which wasn't a big deal anymore. At first, we couldn't get much past twenty. Then he gave us a minute to stretch and we got into formation. FDS Horville led the column with DS Lucas, DS Laurs ran alongside us, and DS Baxter brought up the rear to keep any of us from falling behind. Horville had us chant, "Gotta love the army!" We chanted back, "Waking up for work at the crack of dawn."

"Gotta love your work at dawn!"

"And we sweat and bleed for the army."

"Gotta love your marching!"

"As we bleed through our soles and march all day."

"Gotta love your marching shoes!"

"As they blister feet and stay wet all day."

"Gotta love my humor!"

"It's just so funny we forgot to laugh."

Every company comes up with their own chant and I loved ours. It may have been lame but the sarcasm was just hilarious. Horville started over and we kept it up for all four miles before we stopped gasping for breath in front of the Wall. I wasn't so bad off considering I ran this much just for cross-country practice, but the rest of the guys were barely used to the usual three mile run. Two-Bit and a few other guys were bracing their hands on their knees and trying to breathe. I started counting the line and was pleased that Two-Bit and I would be pairing up just like we did that first run. The others were all behind me so I couldn't count to tell who they'd be with, but every guy in the company was reliable other than a few from first and one from third platoon.

DS Laurs commanded, "Alright, soldiers, at rest!" Of all the DS, he was the nicest. He was still loud and barked orders for everything, but he did less name-calling and dished out less punishment.

Horville resumed charge while DS Lucas prepped his stop watch. "Okay men. Let's try to make this the last run on the Wall. I want a five minute run. At the ready! 5...4...3...2..." He blew the whistle and we were off.

The guys leading the column were making good time and using the buddy system. As always the tunnel was slick, but we used each other as a support and were able to dash through and pull each other through the deep mud pit. We crawled out and dropped under the wire. In my head I was trying to count the time. Just over 60 seconds. We were doing good. I popped out of the wire field first and pulled Two-Bit through. We ran over to the rings and propelled forward. Falling was not an option if we were going to do a five minute run. We made it and dropped down and walked over to the balance beams, steadying each other with an arm on the shoulder.

We hit flat land and jogged over to the chin-up bars where we had to do ten before we could drop down. I yelled at Two-Bit, "Come on man, 10...9...8..." My arms started shaking and he took over. "Don't you give up yet, Pony! 6...5...almost there...4...3 more..." His arms shook and my whole body was by now. I gritted my teeth and continued, "2...1! Go!" We dropped down with a sigh of relief and went on to the Wall.

In my head, I was up to four minutes. We had to get up this wall fast if we were gonna make it. I shouted to anyone who could hear me as I started up with Two-Bit right next to me, "Move your asses, guys! One minute mark!" I couldn't risk the time to look back, but if the last person was up to the balance beams we should make it. By now, we knew every crack and crevice of the wall and scrambled up it fast. My arms were still sore from the chin-up bars, my major weakness on the course. I was going slower than I needed to be, but Two-Bit recovered fast. He made it to the top and reached down to haul me the rest of the way up. I was four feet behind him which was about five seconds he saved us. The Wall could be scaled in thirty seconds and going down was another ten. We were at four minutes and about 35 seconds. I followed Two-Bit and we began descending the rope wall. I was trying to skip as many rungs as I could and I could tell out the corner of my eye he was doing the same. I looked down and jumped the rest of the way. I let Two-Bit rush down two more rungs before I called up, "Jump, Two-Bit! You're close enough!" Two-Bit's always been a bit afraid of heights and I knew he wasn't looking down, but he trusted me and jumped. He landed solidly on his feet and let out the breath he'd been holding in. It wasn't a far jump. We jogged over to fall in closely followed by the rest of the company. The mad rush of the men reminded me of ants as they hurried back to the colony.

Finally the last guy fell in and Lucas stopped the watch. He looked down at it and showed it to Horville. Their faces were blank as always. I resisted the urge to squirm as I waited for the verdict on whether or not we were done. Horville leaned back like he does before he's about to yell and shouted, " 5:01! Do it again! I want 5:00 from you lady soldiers!" I suppressed a groan as we stood at the ready. We quickly learned that voicing a complaint in any way only meant doing whatever it was ten times more. There was no way I was doing this more than twice. I focused all my attention to men around me. "5...4...3...2..." He blew the whistle and the men who came up last went first up the rope wall.

I found myself hollering at them, "Go, go, go! Move your asses up that wall! I am NOT doing this again!" We were allowed to encourage each other verbally once the whistle blew, but I received several shocked looks directed my way. I was usually pretty quiet and hadn't ever shown any leadership before. Truthfully, I was just as surprised at myself as the guys. They did listen though and kept going as fast as possible. Soon, several other shouts from the guys were heard. We all made it up the wall and scrambled down the other side. It was slower to go down this side because you couldn't see the pegs and crevices and had to trust they were there or feel around for them. The first guys made it down the wall and shouted up help. "Peg right under you, Eric! Manning, hold two feet below! Clock's ticking assholes!" That last one sounded like dick from third platoon. I hollered down to them, "Keep moving, Williams! Don't you fucking hold us up." Williams and his buddy glared up at me for a split second before sprinting on.

Two-Bit and I scrambled down fast and I shouted up, "Y'all know where they are! Stop fucking around and get your asses off that wall!" Two-Bit whipped his head around to stare at me like he didn't know me. I ignored it and watched, pleased to see that the guys took my advice to heart and were making it down much faster. Two-Bit and I ran on to the bars and I gritted my teeth as we counted out ten miserable chin-ups. All the men were struggling just as much. "I don't give a shit how tired you are, count 'em out!"

We rushed carefully across the beams using our system. I looked back at the guys right behind us not doing the same and going slower. "Goddamnit, use each other! You don't have to like each other, just help each other out!" They quickly did as they were told, looking almost scared to not to. The guys behind them did the same and it went smoother.

I was starting to scare myself really, but I was tired of things not going as they should. If this was the way to get it down, then so be it. I'd be the bad guy if it got us extra personal time. I hadn't had time to read one of Cherry's letters all week, let alone write one. I had no idea if she was coming to the ceremony later and I was really pissed off about that. She knew when it was and I'd understand if she didn't want to drive all the way out here, but not knowing her answer was driving me crazy.

I went up the ladder to the rings first and swung myself forward to the other side. Two-Bit was right beside me, just watching to see what I'd do next. "Momentum is your friend! Don't you dare fall or I'll fucking kick your asses no matter what platoon you're in!" I was starting to sound like Baxter which wasn't necessarily a bad thing since it seemed to be working. I really hope I don't turn out like him. We don't call him Bastard for nothing, even if he was human for a moment today.

We kept going and dropped to the ground to crawl under the wire. I shouted as I crawled, "Move your asses, men! Keep low and keep going! Teamwork, teamwork!" The guys in front of us heard that and reached down to pull us out before moving to the mud pit. This was what I meant when I said it. Two-Bit and I followed their example and pulled out the next guys before leaving them to do the same. The mud pit was up to our ass and thick, making it hard to move. It took a lot of work and pulling on each other to not lose time. We pulled ourselves up to the tunnel and helped pull the guys behind us up. We braced each other and kept running down the tunnel. "Don't you dare fucking fall, men! Teamwork!" I knew they caught my meaning now and so far didn't seem to hate me for it.

We made it to the end and fell in. This was when I couldn't help out anymore. Once you fall in, you're at attention and you're silent. I watched the forty some guys that were behind us as they dashed down the tunnel using the system and fell in by twos. I had a good feeling about this run.

The last guys fell in and Lucas stopped his watch again. He showed it to Horville who nodded. Horville looked at us and hollered, "Good work men! 4:25, that's the best time I've seen from you yet. Curtis!

My brothers and I all shouted back, "Sir, which Curtis, sir?"

Horville let out a rare grin. "Baby Curtis, Ponyboy!"

I answered, "Sir, yes, sir?" It never was being singled out. Especially since the only time anyone got singled out, it was to get chewed out. I wasn't really thinking when I was hollering at everyone, but I didn't think it was anything I should get chewed out for.

He kept up his smile. "That was damn fine leadership, Curtis! If it wasn't graduation day, I'd put you in for a promotion. Keep it up and you'll make Sargent in no time."

That wasn't really something I wanted, but I replied anyway, "Sir, just trying to make a five minute run, sir!"

He nodded and gave me a quick toothy smile before going stony faced again. "Congratulations soldiers, you've finished you're last run on the Wall. You're dismissed for personal time until 1400. Dismissed!"

We all relaxed from attention and started grouping off. Two-Bit and I stayed where we were and waited for the others. He was still staring at me in disbelief and it made me uncomfortable. Was it so wrong to want to just get things done? "What?" I asked him.

Two-Bit just shook his head. "Nothing, kid. Just _damn_." He whistled long and low.

Darry, Soda, and Steve came bounding up. Well, Soda was bounding and the other two were walking. How he had the energy after all this, I had no idea. Steve clapped me on the arm. "Holy hell, kid, what was that? I mean it was really something, but Jesus where'd that come from?"

Darry crossed his arms, looking at me with a mix of concern and astonishment. Soda just looked proud with a tiny ounce of disturbed. My oldest brother agreed, "Yeah, what was that, Pony?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "Just wanted to be done and teamwork's the only way to do a five minute run."

Soda playfully punched me on the shoulder and I looked up at my smiling brother. "Well mission accomplished, Pony. I was sure we were gonna have to do it at least five times before we got it!"

Darry shook his head like Two-Bit had. "That was great, kid brother. Can't say I was pleased to be cussed at by my baby, but like Horville said, great leadership."

I smiled sheepishly. I hadn't known he was in with the guys following me. That was probably the first time my big brother had ever really heard me cuss. Sure an occasional word or two, but not full on cussing at people. And I sure as hell never cussed at him or in his direction before. "Sorry, Darry, didn't know you were behind me."

Two-Bit and Steve laughed. "Good to know Sargent Potty-Mouth can still blush," Two-Bit cackled. I got him in a headlock as he was doubled over laughing. I rubbed the stubble of hair on his head as he kept fighting to get out of my unbreakable lock.

Soda broke it up by saying, "Well I'm going in where it's not a hundred degrees. You can waste your energy however you like."

Laughing, I released Two-Bit who rubbed his bald head. "Hey, you messed up my hair!"

I laughed again. "What hair, Two-Bit?"

He cried indignantly, "Hey! There's hair there!"

"Bet I have more."

He snorted. "How do yah figure?"

"Cause I got my hair cut before you thus it's had more time to grow back." I laughed. It was such a Two-Bit response.

He smiled and Steve rolled his eyes. "Geez, Two-Bit, the kid's starting to sound like you. What'd you do to him, brainwash him in his sleep?"

Two-Bit took a playful swipe at Steve who dodged and returned it. Soon they were in a full on wrestling match right there on the pavement and we were all laughing. Some of our other buddies came over and watched the chaos ensue. Roger, who I've gotten pretty close to, came up and slapped a hand on my shoulder. He took out a five from his wallet and said, "My money's on Two-Bit."

I opened my own wallet and said, "You're on. Steve never looses and even I can beat Two-Bit."

They were putting up quite a fight. The army must have been helping Two-Bit out because normally he'd be down in under two minutes, but it was going on five. Several of the guys stopped to watch and there was a pretty pot going on. Most of the money was on Steve, but it looked like it'd be close. Sure enough, Steve pinned Two-Bit and we counted down, "5...4...3...2...1... Two-Bit's out!" We divvied up the money and I made out with eleven bucks which was a pretty big profit for such a tiny bet.

"I'll get it back next time we play poker, Curtis. Just you wait," Roger teased. It was true, I was awful at poker.

We got the two on their feet and shuffled inside. It was time for noon chow. I followed Soda and Steve through the line with my tray and some strange food was plopped on it. I poked at it with my fork and moved on to the table. The mess hall had never been so loud. All the guys were in high spirits and laughing within their groups.

Our group was no different. Besides the gang, we had a few new buddies that filled the table. There was Mike Archer, also known as Ghost Boy curtsey of DS Baxter, who was real quiet most of the time but could be hilarious when he wanted. Of course, Roger Smith, Marcia's boyfriend. Two-Bit's bunk mate Charlie Marshall was the opposite of him, very somber, but still he had a wicked sense of sarcasm and had a lot in common with us despite being a Soc, as Two-Bit predicted. We had Joe Henderson who was from our neighborhood and total hood, but he was one of Shepard's gang and we could trust him. Most surprising of our ragtag group was David Brooks, the tall Soc that had tried to drown me a few years ago.

I never told anyone that's who he was, but I'm sure they could tell we had bad history at first. When I saw him in the company from third platoon, I was caught between wanting to kill him as revenge for Johnny and being scared half to death of my almost-murderer. He recognized me too and our next personal time he tracked me down to talk with me. I almost fainted from the mixed emotions until he completely blindsided me by apologizing. He told me that when he was drunk, he was very impressionable and Bob was a very convincing person without that. He also said that if there was one thing that he could take back, it would be that night. I understood that all too well. I'd erase that entire day if I could, but we both knew that we can't. Ever since then we've gotten along pretty well and the other Socs convinced him to start hanging out with us. It was hard for me to wrap my head around how similar we all are. There were no Socs or Greasers here, just scared soldiers all trying to make it through and come home alive.

Across the mess hall some guys started throwing the goop that was noon chow and it started an all out food war. Mike and I wanted to duck for cover under the tables, but Joe and Two-Bit convinced us to join in the fun. I knew we were all gonna get busted for this. It was as loud as a high school cafeteria and I knew the punishment would be worse than getting sent to the principal's office. I gathered a bunch of food on my fork and flicked it across the table at Steve. Before, he would have been pissed, but this was the calm Steve and he just wiped it off before retaliating with a whole handful of the stuff. He lobbed it at me and I ducked. It hit behind us and everything stopped dead. I winced when I saw who it was. It was Colonel Zales.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Seven

**Welcome back, everyone! It's only been a few days, but I feel like it's been forever since last I updated so here we go! I hope you're all still enjoying it and feel free to review telling me what you think! hint hint, wink wink* They make me update faster! **

Colonel Zales was not the man to screw up with. Not only was he our commanding officer, but also an indefinitely pissed off man to begin with. Even though I'd expected us to get busted for our food fight, I never imagined it would be Zales. We weren't expecting to see him until the ceremony where he'd give a big speech and hand out awards, looking as uncomfortable as possible with a fake smile plastered on his face. Well, he certainly had a different expression on his face. It went from outraged at the chaos of the mess hall to blank shock when Steve's lunch hit him square in the chest to a few shades of very interesting red before he screamed, "What the FUCK is going on here, maggots?" He was answered with deafening silence, the still air adding a silent 'sir' at the end. "What? No one wants to take the fall? Well guess what, assholes, you _all _owe me _twenty_ runs on the Wall _on the double!_ Get this shit cleaned up in ten and get line your asses up in formation in front of your new best friend! Private Randall! Since you were the one that so kindly decided to decorate my dress uniform in your slime, you get to scrub this shit until it either comes out or your hands bleed! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Steve shouted back. His face was carefully blank, but I saw the embarrassment, anger, and regret in his eyes. He was only lucky Zales didn't assign him extra rounds on the Wall. The most we've ever had to do was fifteen and that had been a bitch, complete muscle failure on every obstacle from round twelve. And I wasn't the only one. Twenty had to be damn near impossible.

"Do I make myself clear, men?"

We all answered loudly back, standing at attention by now, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Get to it, assholes!" Zales then shrugged out of his dirtied dress jacket and hauled Steve out by the arm, presumably to the laundry room. The rest of us all grabbed napkins and towels to pick up the gooey mess. I scrubbed it as fast as I could off the walls with three of four guys helping me. It came up pretty easily, but there was a lot of it and it smeared. Most of the guys were picking it off the floor while some started mopping as best they could. I saw the guys from our table were washing down the tables. Everyone knew that if we were one second later than ten minutes, our time on the Wall would be doubled. That was most definitely not possible.

With two minutes to haul ass out to the Wall, we made it. We were all pissed off and silently fuming at our own stupidity. The few that hadn't gotten involved were giving the rest of us all dirty looks. I guess it's just as well our table got involved. At least we had some fun before all being punished as one. I bet the self-righteous pricks couldn't say. Silently, I kick myself for my bitter thoughts. We were all in this together just like always. We might as well just get over it and try to survive on the Wall.

The DS all had us line up in formation at attention as Zales glared at us like we were the dirt under his fingernails. His jacket was still damp in the front, but now cleaned of all grime. "You boys are all old enough to understand that every action has a consequence. This here is your consequence. I don't need to tell you, that your actions were immature and distasteful. Accept that and I won't have you do more than twenty, but if I hear one complaint that's one more run, I see any resentment that's another one. At the ready, men! 5...4...3...2... Wait! I forgot, there's one more punishment I'd like to bestow upon you all. We'll be doing these runs with your rifles restored to you." DS Lucas and Laurs went along and passed out rifles. We had finally just gotten rid of them after the range yesterday in honor of today's ceremony. Terrific. "Now, at the ready! 5...4...3...2...1..." DS Baxter blew his whistle and we were off. There was no time limit this time which was a big relief, but the number alone was murder. I was even more pissed off that I wouldn't have time to look at Cherry's letter. I took a deep breath as my partner from first platoon and I stepped up to the tunnel. From there I tried to keep my thoughts as detached as possible. This was going to be agony by the end.

I was right. Muscle failure started on run thirteen as I was crawling through the wire. My body froze up and refused to obey my commands to push forward. "Dammit!" My buddy looked back at me and cursed, "Shit, Curtis!" I glared at him and hissed, "Not like it's my fucking fault, Jack!" He rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching back to drag me with him until I could regain the use of my limbs. Fifteen seconds later I was back and we made it out of the wire field. We made it to the rings and it was his turn to so gracefully lock up and fall to the mud pit below. I would have laughed at him, but instead sighed and dropped down. I wasn't required to go back since I wasn't the one who fell, but I always made a point to stay with my buddy through each run. "Shit, Jack!" It was his turn to hotly retort, "Not like it's my fucking fault, Curtis," as I hauled his ass out of the mud. I wiped my hands as best I could on my shirt and waited for Jack to bounce back up. He did and we made it through the second time.

The beam didn't give us any troubles since it didn't really require much energy. We both froze up at least twice on the bars, but weren't required to start the count over thankfully. Twenty runs, ten chin-ups each- you do the math. Too fucking many without having to start over and do extras. The Wall was tough, but a welcome relief from the strenuous bars. We kept going and got down to rest at attention until the guys finished and we had to go backwards. Everyone was freezing up on the last run. Every obstacle took at least twice, if not three times, as long.

Finally we made it though, barely with the energy to stand at attention. Not wanting us dead for the ceremony, Zales dismissed us with one hour to spare before we had to report in formation in our dress uniforms. We dragged ourselves back to the barracks and third platoon either slumped to the showers or gave up and collapsed on their rack. Only a few of the guys made it to their top bunks and the others either dropped to the floor or borrowed the bottom bunk. Soda laid sideways on my bunk with his feet hanging off one side and his head off the other. I rolled my eyes at him and dragged my sorry ass to the shower. The hot water felt good on my strained muscles, but I knew there were others guys waiting on me so I scrubbed up and hopped out. I changed into my stiff dress uniform so I wouldn't have to later and collapsed next to Soda. Darry had already fallen asleep next to us on his rack. I desperately wanted to read Cherry's letter, but as soon as I hit that hard mattress I was out like a light.

Someone shook my shoulder hard and I woke up. It had felt like just a second ago I'd fallen asleep. Soda gave me a weary smile and pulled me to my feet. Every muscle in my body screamed, but I ignored it and took note of what was going on. Zales was in the doorway yelling at us to hurry up into our uniforms and get our asses in formation on the front lawn. I waited on Soda and Darry to shrug into their uniforms, thankful that I'd thought to just sleep in mine. They moved stiff and I knew they were just as sore as me. I quickly nabbed a few aspirin from my foot locker and passed them out and we swallowed them dry.

We fell into formation with the rest of the company. It was sweltering out, but at least this is the last day. Once every man was standing at attention, FDS Horville took charge. I didn't see Zales and figured he was already at the podium. Somewhere up ahead and behind the barracks, we heard the faint sounds of drums. The DS were in the same position as when we run and FDS Horville marched us on. It was about a two mile march from the barracks to the parade field. I saw the guests stand as we marched in, newly trained soldiers. We're required to keep our heads forward so I couldn't scan the crowd for Cherry. There were probably 200 or more people there so I'm not sure I'd have been able to pinpoint her anyway. We marched into formation in front of the podium set up in the middle of the field. Colonel Zales looked exactly as I imagined, forcing a smile over his preferred scowl with his eyes filled with bitter annoyance. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

The last man fell in and the drums fell silent, ceasing our march. "Attention!" Ordered FDS Horville even louder than normal for the crowd. We snapped into position and saluted Zales. Zales spoke into the mic and took over, "At ease men. Welcome friends and family to this fine company's graduation ceremony! I'm sure that these young men that you see today are far different from those that first came here six weeks ago. I've personally watched them mature and become what they are today, soldiers of the United States Army. These soldiers will be departing tomorrow at 0500 to fight for our great country and today is a day to honor that sacrifice. I will now call up every man and award them with their first ribbon. This ribbon is for completion of basic training, and a few of these men may receive a few extras for additional achievements. Please hold your applause until the end." Ugh, this was going to take hours! We'll be lucky if we don't drop dead from heat exhaustion, even standing at rest. He called up the first name and the man walked up the podium steps for Zales to pin his first ribbon on his bare jacket. "Matthew L. Andrews."

I tuned out the rest of the names until Darry was called. "Darrel S. Curtis." Darry marched up and received his ribbon. I could see the pride in his eyes although his face remained stony and militant. He came back down and I gave him a small smile. He nodded and smiled in return, all small motions that only someone paying close attention to would catch. "Ponyboy M. Curtis." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and marched up to stand in front of Zales at attention. He pinned the graduation ribbon on my chest and I waited for him to dismiss me with a quick handshake. He surprised me however by returing to the mic and continuing, "I would also like to present this outstanding Private with an additional award. This is for remarkable leadership in the field. Private Curtis has shown his ability to receive orders as well give them with a level head and I'd like to just congratulate him on that. It's a rare Private that steps up when duty calls. Congratulations, son." I was too stunned to mumble out a 'thank you, sir' and shake his hand after he pinned on the additional ribbon. He dismissed me and I marched down the stairs in a daze. Darry smiled at me, not trying to hide his pride, and I gave him a slight nod. I was shocked. The only leadership I'd seen in myself was the first run on the Wall today, but these awards were for overall performance throughout basic. They must have seen something in me that I haven't.

"Sodapop P. Curtis." I watched my brother walk up and receive his ribbon then march back down. I watched the rest of the guys all go through the same motions, only three others receiving extra awards. I was announced the top of my class of 122 guys. That was an amazing feat and the rest of the guys all clapped me on the back, forgetting we were supposed to be at rest. I didn't know how to feel other than amazed. I hoped that Cherry was I the stands behind me because there was no way she'd believe me if I told her. It was crazy!

"Dismissed!" The long ceremony was at long last over. I found my brothers and the gang who all congratulated me and gave me a slap on the back. I rolled my eyes and thanked them . After that, Two-Bit and the others went off to find their friends and family. That left me with my brothers and Steve, unsure if I should look for Cherry or not. It'd be a shame to look for her if she wasn't able to show and even worse if I didn't bother to see her if she had come. She spared me the confusion.

"Ponyboy!" I heard her sweet voice that I'd dreamed about for six hard weeks. I turned around and saw her fiery red hair blowing behind her like a banner as she hurled herself into my arms. I caught her and was pushed back a few steps by the impact as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close for a few minutes before releasing her enough to look at her face. She smiled up at me with tears in her eyes and I put my hand up to cup her face. I kissed her sweetly on the lips and she kissed back, her arms still around my neck. I pulled back and stroked her hair.

"Good to see you too," I say sweetly.

She laughed and her tears vanished from her deep green eyes. "Hi, Pony. I've missed you."

I pull her back in for a hug and rest my chin on her head. "I've missed you too."

She sighed happily. "You know, I was a little upset when I didn't hear back from you this week. You told me the graduation was today so I wrote back that of course I was coming and I never heard back. I thought maybe you didn't want me to come." She looked down embarrassed and I pulled her back to look her in the eyes.

"Of course I wanted you to come! You have no idea how bad I wanted to write back, bu you would not believe how hard they worked us this week. I didn't even get the time to read your letter to see if you were coming!"

She shook her head and smiled. "Good to know you didn't forget about me."

I laugh. "As if I could forget you." Then I pull her back in for a deep kiss, hands on her waist to keep her close. It was crowded with men and family reuniting, but it felt like we were the only two people in the world. Until, a very rude brother of mine cleared his throat behind us and we pulled apart. I put a hand on her should while she wrapped a hand around my waist and we turned to my brothers. Steve and Evie were behind them, having their own happy reunion.

Soda smiled ear to ear and said lazily, "Hey, Cherry. You have a nice drive?"

She blushed as she realized we had an audience and smoothed her hair back with her free hand. "Hey there, Sodapop, Darry. How yah been? It was a long drive, but I had Marcia and Roger's parents with me."

Darry looked uncomfortable. I don't think that faint pink was from the sun either. "We've been just fine, Cherry. How about yourself?"

She smiled up at him. "Just fine. Hey, Steve." Steve had joined us, holding Evie's hand. A hand holding a fine piece of jewelry I hadn't seen before we left.

He smiled, "Hey, Cherry! Hey, guys, where's Two-Bit? I got an announcement to make." Evie smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Two-Bit didn't make him wait long. He came wriggling through the crowd with four smiling women trailing after him, Mrs. Matthews his mom, Karen his sister, Kathy his girlfriend, and Soda's girl who tackled him as soon as he was in sight. I smiled, happy for my brother, and looked away to give them their reunion. Mrs. Matthews wrapped me up in a hug, whispering a congrats in my ear, and smiled as I introduced Cherry then went and hugged Soda and Darry as well. She was like just like a mom to us.

"So," started Steve, grabbing everyone's attention, "Evie and I are engaged."

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted and a few of the guys who overheard cheered. It was about time. Now it was Two-Bit's turn, but I bet that would be once we got back and not before. We all pushed through the crowd to head to the tent with food at the other end of the field and for more privacy.

The day drew to a close all too soon. Cherry and I got a few minutes alone just talking and being close. We watched the sunset together and joined the others again. We only had a half hour before we had to say goodbye for a long time. The rest of the crew and their families had joined us by then and everyone was congratulating Steve or I. Time flew by and the announcement came through the speakers by the stands, "All guests are have five minutes to begin departure. Please follow the Drill Sargent's instructions located by the stands at the back of the field. Thank you."

We all sighed and the atmosphere quickly changed from joy to dread. I hugged Mrs. Matthews and said goodbye to everyone before walking Cherry a few feet away to say my own goodbye. I knew she had to leave with Marcia who was with Roger doing the same. I pulled her into that too familiar position with our arms entwined and her head nestled under my chin. This time, I felt something wet on my jacket. Her tears had finally found a way to fall against her will.

"Cherry, I-I don't want you to worry about me. I'm gonna do everything I can to get back home. To get back to you. I promise you that I will, okay? And I'll write as often as I can." I swallowed hard, a lump trying to form in my throat. "Will you- I mean, are you still going to, you know, uh, wait for me?" That was a fear worse than fighting overseas in some blasted war. I couldn't lose her now, but it was her choice.

She pulled back and stared into my eyes. "Ponyboy, I promised to wait for you and I meant it. I'll be here waiting for you when you get home. Just do you're best, okay? Don't get hurt. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." She broke down sobbing into my chest and I held her tight, fighting my own tears.

I choked out, "Cherry, don't cry. Please don't cry, baby. It'll be okay. Don't cry. You know, I haven't gotten to say something to you yet. Something important."

She leaned back and looked at me. I wiped away her tears with a gentle thumb and whispered, "I love you. I always have."

She laughed shakily and snuggled back against my chest. "I love you to. And I always will."

I held her and kissed the top of her head, letting a few tears of my own drip onto her soft hair. I heard soft footsteps approach and took a calming breath before wiping my eyes. I gave her one last squeeze and kissed her hard. She was still crying when Marcia and Roger walked over to talk Cherry away. Marcia led Cherry away with a hand on her shoulder and said goodbye to me, Roger following closely. I called to Cherry one last thing, "I'll see you after, Cherry. Love you."

She looked back and rushed to hug me once more. "I love you too. See you after." Then she turned back and left with Marcia and Roger. I stood watching her shrink into the distance. I couldn't face anyone yet, although I knew they were waiting for me just a few yards away. I just focused on breathing and pushing back the lump in my throat.

Darry came over and put a hand on my shoulder. That broke my resolve and tears fell against my will. He didn't say anything, just pulled me in for a hug and let me cry. There were quiet a few guys still milling around, but no one said a word. I wasn't the only one crying either, I noted. The rest of the gang came over a few minutes later and I forced my sobs back. Steve's eyes were red and he gave me a sympathetic smile. Two-Bit silently handed me a flask that was for sure against regulations. I raised a questioning eyebrow and he shrugged. Kathy knew him too well. I took it and chugged down a few mouthfuls of the burning liquid. Whiskey tasted worse when you were sober.

We all passed around the flask and quietly followed the rest of our company to the barracks. I thought sleep would be hard to find, it being our last night on American soil for awhile, but the exhaustion brought it as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamed of Cherry as she looked tonight when our eyes first met. I've never been in love before, but I knew in that moment that I loved her.

The lights flipped on and I crawled out of bed to attention. Baxter yelled at us to get ready, collect our gear, and get in formation in ten. We did as was asked and silently went about our business. There was a gray cloud hanging over us and the rest of the company as we found ourselves in formation. Out front of the barracks, were three buses much like the ones that brought us here. We filed in, finding seats with our buddies rather than in order. I gave Roger a pat on the back as I sat in the seat with Darry across from him and David. Soda and Steve were in front of us and across from them were Two-Bit and Archer. Marshall and Joe were behind us since Joe and Archer didn't get along as well, otherwise Two-Bit would probably be sitting with his bunk mate Marshall. No one complained about the seating arrangement and the bus filled up. An hour later, we arrived at the airport.

The plane ride was long, despite it being my first one. I thought that it'd be more exciting, but it really wasn't. It didn't feel any different from being in a car. Two-Bit and Archer were airsick most of it, and I heard at least three other guys from the company with the same problem. Other than that, it was uneventful. I slept after two hours and woke up when Soda shook my shoulder. He pointed out the window and I followed his gaze. We were getting lower and I could see vast jungle, broken up only by the occasional rice paddies. We flew for another half hour before we landed on a makeshift runway in a field. FDS Horville stood up as we came to a stop and the 'unfasten seat-belts' light came on. "Alright, men. This is it. 'Nam. You will follow me and will be assigned your unit. From there on, it's all on you and whoever else is in your squad whether or not you survive. I sincerely hope you do. Good luck men, to all of us." That's comforting. Thanks for the pep talk, Horville.

From the moment I stepped out the plane, I felt like I'd walked into the shower. It wasn't raining yet, although I'm told it rains like there's no tomorrow during certain months of the year, but it was humid as hell. I followed the line of men with my duffel on my left shoulder and my rifle on my right. We'd all been instructed from here on out to keep it and our helmets on us at all times. Sweat dripped into my eyes and down my back. No wonder they trained us out in the desert, they were training us for the heat too! It was loud out here with the planes and choppers, the noise ringing in my ears. All I could focus on was following my company.

Horville led us into a large tent that said, 'Check-In.' There was a man sitting behind a desk full of papers right in the entry. Horville had us go to the other side of the tent to stand out of the way while he talked to the man at the desk. He walked over to us with a clipboard and a pencil.

"Alright, men. This is where our journey comes to an end. I'm splitting y'all up into four units, one of which I am taking command of. When I call your name, I will give you a number. Remember that number because it is your unit. Andrews, unit one. Archer, unit two. Brooks, unit three.. Darrel Curtis, unit one. Ponyboy, unit four. Sodapop, unit one... Henderson, unit three... Matthews, unit three. Marshall, unit two... Randall, unit four... Roger Smith, unit four..." Great, separated from my brothers now too. At least I'll have Steve and Roger. I feel bad that Two-Bit is basically alone. Hopefully David and Henderson will be enough to keep him smiling.

Horville tells us where to go to check in with our new unit chiefs. Saying goodbye to my brothers and the gang is even harder than telling Cherry. I hug my brothers goodbye and we fight tears, same with Two-Bit. They make Steve promise to look out for me, but I know he would anyway just like I'll look out for him. I tell them I love them and promise them I'd try to stay safe, and use my head. Steve and Two-Bit said their goodbyes, doing the same. We were all brothers, even if not all blood. The three left, looking worried and afraid. I'm sure I looked the same because I know I felt complete terror at not knowing if my brothers would be safe or not. Steve put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I gave him a small smile. We'd get through this. Roger joined us and exhaled shakily. We were finally here. We walked up to Horville, our unit chief along with several of the guys from the company.

He checked our names off a list as we all checked in. There were twenty of us total. "Alright, men, now listen up 'cause we ain't in Kansas anymore..."


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Eight

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Please keep reading and giving me your opinions! Just a fair warning, this is where things start heating up. Lots of violence, no more language than usual, and graphic war-related death. A turn for the darker side? Yes, but only to make Ponyboy fight to stay gold! Don't worry though, he doesn't die in this chapter... **

We'd been here a week. It felt like a month. The sticky hot air never let up, and if anything only intensified. Unit one, also known as the 77th Battalion, Unit two, or the 202nd Battalion, and Unit three, or the 405th Battalion, had all been sent off to different parts of the jungle. I sent a letter to Cherry one our first night here to let her know I'd made the plane ride and received one today. I couldn't wait to open, but it'd have to wait because today we'd finally gotten orders relocating the 501 Battalion. We were being sent from the relative safety of military HQ to to some base further north as reinforcements.

Steve and I finished packing up our tent and went to find Horville. Here, he wasn't First Drill Sargent or even Drill Sargent. He told us, "Now I am not your Drill Instructor. You will call me by last name or simply 'Sargent.'" He wanted us to treat him more like a buddy than a commander, probably afraid of dying alone out here. Amazing how humanizing war can be. In basic, we were more enemies and here we were close allies even though we'd been on the same side all along. They say, the enemy of thy enemy is thy friend, but I never realized how far that statement went. Even with the Soc/Greaser war back home, greasers had their outs, but here any American was a buddy. The commodore was palpable and could only be experienced to understand.

I gave Steve a punch on the shoulder to knock him out of his reverie. In all the years I'd known him, I'd never seen him this sulky. Sure there were plenty of reasons out here, but it was just so out of character for him. I smiled as he scowled at me. "What's up, man?" I asked, concerned.

He looked away, debating on whether or not to answer truthfully. "Just miss Evie, yah dig? It hurts more now that she's my fiance. I don't know why that changed anything because I still love her the same, but I just miss her more for some reason. That and missing Soda and the others isn't helping. They're all I can think about."

I put a hand to my chest, mocking hurt, but with understanding and sympathy in my eyes. "What, I ain't enough for you, Stevie?" I ducked a arm thrown my way. He looked like he regretted opening his mouth. "No, but seriously. I get it. I miss them all too. And you're probably missing Evie more because you got more to lose. Fiance is a big step up from girlfriend. That and you've never been this far away from her before. There's a lot to miss and she's kinda the focus in your life now."

My ex-archenemy looked taken aback. He rubbed a thoughtful hand across his face and was silent for a few minutes. "When did you get so wise, kid?"

I laughed. "Wise-ass, you mean!" I tried to duck his arm again, but he got me in a headlock and carefully rubbed my short hair under the helmet. He let me go and adjusted it back for me quickly, not forgetting where we were. I smiled at him, glad to see him looser than he'd been all week. I may not be Soda, but I prided myself on being a good listener.

We sobered up as we went to wait around Horville for the rest of the guys to finish up. We sat on some crates by Roger and the few others who'd finished up. I ignored Williams, the asshole from third platoon who'd disliked me ever since that day on the Wall, who was glaring at me as usual. He was the exception to the brothers in arms rule. Roger smiled up at me, "Got my first letter back from Marcia. You get Cherry's yet? Marcia mentioned her positively beaming over receiving yours." He knew how to make my day.

"No kidding? Yeah, I got it today, but ain't had the time to read it yet."

He grinned mischeviously. "Yeah, man. I'd let you read for yourself, but there's some other stuff for my eyes only."

I laughed, still beaming ear to ear with pride. Steve rolled his eyes but looked secretly happy for me. A few other groups joined us. We know had forty or so people in our battalion. It was easy to point out the guys who'd been here awhile from the fresh meat like ourselves. The old timers had a hard and haunted look in their eyes while the newbies looked scared and innocent. I hoped I didn't get as tough as these guys. They looked half dead inside.

A new buddy of mine, a medic who'd been in country only a couple months, came sidling up to me with a big goofy grin. He could be even more upbeat than Two-Bit sometimes, which was a frightening accomplishment. "Heya there, Curtis, Steve. Any word from them brothers of yers?" Ryan asked in his thick Jersey accent.

I grinned at him and he took a seat on the thick grass. "Yeah, mail travels a lot faster here than it does to the states. What about you? Get anything from your sisters lately?"

He laughed. "Hells yeah, as if they could leave me alone for five minutes! I swears I get enough letters from them dat the Library of Congress would be jealous. I got threes of 'em just this week! And if that wasn't enough, my oldest sister is threatening ta become an Army nurse so's she can come over here's for herself! I says ta her, 'oh no ya don't, Lizzie, 'cause our mama'd have a heart attack from her grave and Auntie Linda can't take no mores from ya's.'" He goes on with his story of his many sisters and their latest news.

Ryan was a cool guy, as slick as any greaser, although he'd said that his town didn't have a problem between social classes and instead had more ethnicity gang-related problems. His dad had split soon after his mom died of cancer when he was about ten, leaving him and his five younger sisters with their aunt. Being the oldest, and the only man of the house, he had to really step it up and grow up early. He coped by being witty and bright, a lot like Two-Bit. Jakob Ryan was a small nineteen-year-old, but built sturdy with strong wiry muscle over his thin frame. He had short curly black hair and olive skin, possibly Italian, but he when asked only claimed to being American. His big brown eyes were always lively and dancing, like Sodapop's. We had a lot of free time here, so he was always trying to teach me something. It was usually some useful medic stuff, but sometimes he got it in his head to try and explain the ways of women from his experience of living with six of them. That only further confused me. I mean, four hours fighting over a bathroom mirror to put on make-up? What the hell?

"You ain't even listening ta me, Curtis!" He complained and Steve laughed at me.

"That's Pony for yah, always got his head in the clouds."

I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to make a hot comeback when Horville hollered for us to get in formation, single-file. We jumped in line and carefully adjusted our gear for the twenty mile hike through the jungle. I cradled my rifle in my arms, loose but at the ready just like the rest of the men. Ryan shook his head at us and just rested his on his shoulder, holding the butt with one hand to balance it. "Let's move out, men. Try and keep quiet, but stay on alert!" We walked through the camp and passed the safety of the northern perimeter. The vast silence, or near silence, of the jungle put me on edge and my eyes darted to the shadows around us. At the base, every night the old timers told us stories of their adventures. Many of them involved ambushes on long marches that came out of nowhere. Part of me wanted to just laugh it off and say they were just trying to mess with us, which they were, but another part of me knew they were telling the truth too.

I heard a laugh behind me and glared back at Ryan. Steve did the same, looking just as uneasy as me. Ryan was grinning at us like we were gullible kids who just fell for an obvious prank. "First time, boys? Well lemme let ya in on a little secret, all's dis for's at least ten miles is clear. Ya's honestly think they'd put HQ in harm's way?" He laughed and I had to smile. We'd barely gone ten minutes outside the perimeter and already were on high alert. That was pretty foolish. At this rate, we'd probably get discharged for high blood pressure.

Steve scowled, but looked embarrassed. Even he had to agree. "True, but if you get us shot at with your mouth, I'm using you as a shield."

"Steve," I warned lowly. There was no need to be harsh. He nodded an apology at Ryan who just shrugged it off, unconcerned.

Horville whispered loudly, "Shut up, all of you!" We did for a few miles. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of the jungle and Ryan chomping loudly on a piece of gum. I jumped at every little sound, the rustling of leaves from frogs, the calls of strange animals, the dripping of water from the canopy above, the steady hum of unseen bugs. In another situation, it may have been really peaceful. We were completely surrounded by nature, cutting our own path around tall trees and green plants. Everywhere I looked, I saw dense green foliage. Mud sloshed beneath my boots. The muggy air smelled like damp earth. Sunlight cut through the canopy in shafts all around us, illuminating the jungle floor in pools of light.

The whirring of a faint jet engine reminded me we weren't that far away yet. It broke me out of my trance and I felt a little more calm. With every step forward, we got a little farther away, but that calm remained. I'd have to remind Cherry to send me a few simple art stuff for when I got some down time. Steve jumped as something fell in front of him. I startled and tightened my grip on my gun for a minute before I started laughing. Ryan was right behind me, settling his own gun back on his shoulder. Steve's reaction had scared us more than the- frog that had jumped in front of him.

He stared down in disbelief at the tiny creature. "What the fuck?"

I only laughed harder. I gasped in between chortles, "What, ain't-ain't you ever seen a-a frog before, Steve?" Ryan was clutching his sides behind me.

Steve stared blankly at the frog and nudged it away with his boot. Then he looked up and sent me a dirty look. He eased up, slowly smiled at his mistake, and said, "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing. The way you tightened up on that trigger, you probably would have shot the little bugger. Poor thing, at least I gave it a chance."

I shook my head and took one last calming breath. "No way. I'd feel too bad about it later to actually do it."

Ryan laughed and piped up, "A true saint, Curtis! I can see it now, the leeches get ahold of ya and ya politely ask them ta let go." I remember them telling us about the leeches in basic, we had to burn them off and be careful because they could get _anywhere_.

I rolled my eyes as they laughed at my expense. It was probably true. I didn't want to burn the poor things off, even if they did get on me. That just seemed cruel!

We continued the march, everyone calming down the farther we went without incident. Horville snapped at us several times to shut it, but he didn't really seem to mind. We had guys in our unit from all over the States and all ages, the oldest being Horville at 26 from Iowa and the youngest at 16 from Nebraska. I felt a lot older than just barely 17, and Steve treated me like it too.

Horville led us inside the perimeter of the base just before nightfall. He brought us closer to the men stationed here and told us to set up camp. He left after setting up his own tent to report in to the base commander. Steve, Roger, and I all shared one which left us with a little more room since they can hold four. We rolled out our mats and had about two feet between us and dropped our gear, minus rifle and helmet.

A lot of our guys were doing the same thing and we followed the ones that finished over to a small campfire next to a bunch of guys stationed here. They all looked tired as they sat and grimaced at their k-rations. One of them glanced up at me and asked, "You the reinforcements?"

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't like we were an army or nothing and I wasn't exactly the one in charge. "Uh, yeah, I guess so? Name's Curtis. You?"

The man sighed, sounding thirty years older. "I figured. Too bad there weren't more of you. A lot of shit's been going down here. The bastards are really trying to get past us to take a crack at command. Somehow they slipped past all the other checkpoints. Ain't like we're at the front lines. Sorry, name's Jerry." He offered his hand and I shook it.

"You guys new?"

Steve nodded stiffly. "Yeah, at least us three. I'm Randle and this is Smith. About half of us are old timers though, maybe more." He was trying to sound tough, not trusting strangers.

Roger greeted them and asked the question we really wanted to know now. "Call me Roger though, too many Smith's running around. So, it's really that bad here?"

The rest of the men looked up at us and confirmed this. I thanked them and beat it out of there. They were depressing the hell out of me. Steve and Roger didn't seem to mind and just followed me quietly until we were out of earshot.

Steve sighed angrily. "That's just great. Hey, would you mind reading that letter your brothers sent? It'd be nice to hear some good news about now."

I nodded and fished my letters out of the pocket on my left bicep. I dug through the small stack, mostly Cherry's from basic, and pulled out the one from my brothers. Roger held his dim flashlight for me and held it close to the page so I could read, _"Dear Pony, This sucks. Not our unit, the guys here are okay, mostly old timers who don't want want nothing to do with us, but being separated. So far things have been pretty uneventful and we got relocated to a base NW of command. Can't tell you exactly where because 1) I have no idea and 2) we aren't supposed to tell. We did see one gook on our way here though. We were just marching along, on alert as we went through a quiet area, when this shot came out of nowhere! It didn't hit close to us, but landed in the dirt somewhere, but it was scary! Not that I'd admit that to any of the guys." _Steve snorted. _"Then one of us got him and he fell dead. I know that's what we're supposed to do, but damn if that isn't depressing as hell. I don't know, it bothers me. Darry says hello. We miss you and hope you're doing okay. Keep Steve out of trouble, and stay that way yourself. Love yah, Sodapop & Darry Curtis."_

They were quiet. I tucked the letter back into my pocket and it got dark again as Roger flicked off the light. Steve tugged on the dangling chin straps of his helmet in frustration. "I said 'good news'! Now I'm even more depressed. At least they're safe. We should-"

BANG

A loud shot cut through the dark and silenced the men. Then all hell broke loose, gunfire was spitting into the night all around us. Men were running around and shouting orders. The three of us followed orders and ran to secure the east perimeter with the herd of men. We pointed our rifles out into the night and popped off a few rounds. I saw dirt spray up as bullets zipped harmlessly nearby. My ears were ringing with the _ratatatatat_ of gunfire and yells of men. We were being ambushed!

We dove for cover behind a pile of crates just as bullets spit close on our heels. Roger whimpered and tucked his head between his knees. Steve stood on his knees and returned fire, firing at the unseen enemy. All we could see was the darkness of the jungle and the bright flashes of muzzle fire. I crawled behind Steve and crouched in front of Roger. My ears buzzed with the loud gunfire piercing the night.

I pushed it aside and tried to scream over the noise, "Roger! Get a hold of yourself, man! We are under attack, now man up! You signed up for this shit, now do something about it!" I wasn't sure if he could hear me until that last statement. That sobered him up quick. He nodded at me, trying to muster up his courage and carefully followed Steve's example. I crawled back to the other side of Steve and aimed my rifle towards the flashes in the night.

I don't know if I hit anything, but a few yards away, cowering behind an Army jeep, I glanced over to see one of our guys get hit. It was Williams, the asshole from third platoon. He hated me and anyone who showed authority, but he didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody did. Williams was trying to peek around the jeep to get a clear line of sight. A bullet caught him right between the eyes and he slumped over. Dead. His lifeless eyes held a shocked expression, a perfect hole in the center that was oozing red. I saw his buddy right next to him scream and I held my eyes shut tight, trying to erase the image from my head. It wasn't working and I knew that image, that one instant in time that claimed his life, would follow me forever. The only consolation was, it didn't look like he suffered.

Steve crouched down next to me to reload. I could hear his muffled words and opened my eyes. He repeated with concern, "You hit?" I shook my head, feeling like I was going to throw up. He nodded, giving me a quick once over as if he didn't believe me and went back to shooting at the enemy. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and tried to think of something good. I thought of Soda and Darry, their letter. They were alive. Depressed, but not in a shit spot like this. Not seeing this. Not hearing this. Not experiencing this.

I steeled my nerve and shot at the gooks who shot at my brothers. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I could make out faint shadows darting in and out of the trees. I took aim and fired. _BangBangBang._ I saw two of the shadows collapse, but who hit their mark, I couldn't be sure. All I knew was, within ten minutes that felt like two hours, the rest of the flashes ceased as well. The gunpowder was heavy in the air, as was the smoke from the barrels. For now, it was over.

Through my ringing ears I heard a faint, "All clear. Sound if you're hit!" I heard two guys holler out and looked at the one who couldn't. Steve followed my gaze. He hissed quietly, "Shit. Williams is down!" His buddy was crouched down beside him now, almost as pale. I turned away to give them privacy and because I wasn't sure I could stomach the sight any longer. Seeing it happen was enough.

Roger stood up shakily, and offered me a trembling hand. I took it and got up as well. My legs wobbled under me and I thought of my brothers again. I thought of how the bastards deserved what they got. We got the ones that did this to Williams, I was sure of it. I watched the flashes and they never retreated, they only fell and were silent. Just think of my brothers, just think of my brothers.

My legs steadied under me and I looked at Steve. He was also pale, but it was in stark contrast to the dark red that was darkening his sleeve. Shakily, I said, "Steve, you're hit man. Shit, Steve, you're hit!" I felt on the verge of panic as I grabbed his arm and attempted to asses the damage he hadn't seemed to notice. He looked down at his arm and fingered the small tear in the fabric.

He was pale, but didn't seem concerned about the wound. Meanwhile, I was worrying about shock and blood loss. He said, shocked, "Fucking bullet must've grazed me. Damn." He looked at me curiously. "You okay, kid? Look I'm fine, alright? It's just a scratch. Really, I'm good." He even raised his arm and moved it all around, only wincing slightly as the skin rubbed against the fabric. I nodded and tried to breath steady. That bullet was too close to home.

Ryan, looking somber for the first time, went over to check on Williams. He grimaced and closed the dead boy's eyes. Then he looked over at us and noticed Steve's arm. "How bad?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Like I just told the kid, I'm fine. It's just a graze."

Ignoring Steve, Ryan held his arm steady with one hand and pulled at the fabric to examine the wound. I looked away, not wanting to see my buddy's blood. Blood from a fist fight was one thing I could handle, but blood from _war _was not. "Sure, it's just a scratch. Needs stitches though. Want me ta do that here or over at the medical tent?" I heard a wane smile in his voice. He'd been in battles before, but I think this one was pretty intense. Hell, I'm sure they all were though.

Steve groaned in annoyance rather than pain. "Just do it here. Jesus, I'm fine though."

Ryan rolled his eyes and dug around in his medical bag for supplies. "Sit down, shirt off." Steve tugged his outer shirt off, carefully on his right arm. He hissed when Ryan poured alcohol on it. "Sorry, it's gonna sting. Yous sure ya's fine? 'Cause I got some painkillers in my bag here..."

Steve glared at him. "I'm fine." He insisted.

He winced as Ryan stitched him up. "So, Pony, how ya doing?" Ryan asked.

I shook my head and tried to give a smile. I'm sure it fell short though because I was still shaky. "Oh just great."

He gave a short laugh. "Oh yeah? I don't believe ya's for a second. My first fire fight I was scared shitless. Threws up after it too. Like Roger over there. Hey, you doing okay, Roger?" I hadn't noticed, but Roger had crept a few feet away and was now puking his guts out behind a tree inside the perimeter. He gave a thumbs up and emptied his stomach some more. "Hey, Pony," Ryan called me back. "I want yous ta watch what I'm doing okay? Might come in handy some day, y'know?" I nod and resist the urge to join Roger behind the tree. He pushes the needle through Steve's skin close to the wound and pulls it tight. It tugs at the skin and he loops it through the other way, back and forth, back and forth, until the whole thing is closed. Then he douses it with alcohol once more and wraps his arm in gauze.

Steve is noticeably paler now, shaky, with sweat beaded on his face. I couldn't tell if it was fear or pain, but I dig out the bottle of aspirin from my pants pocket and hand him a few. He dry swallows them at once and smiles. "Thanks." I nod. Now that it's over, the coils loosen in my gut and I take over Roger's place behind the tree. Yet again I think, What have we got ourselves into?


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Nine

**Thanks for the reviews! Let the story continue!**

A few hours later, we were in our tent as if nothing had happened. The casualties were five wounded, although not seriously, and one dead. The men stationed there said that it could have gone a lot worse. I couldn't get Williams out of my head. His shock as the bullet tore through his skull, killing him instantly. Bullets flying everywhere...

I flicked my flashlight on with the filter to dim it and got my unread letters from my pocket. I needed a distraction if there was any hope of me falling asleep. Steve groaned from his mat and rolled over. I ignored him and opened Curly's letter. He'd sent it while I was in basic, but I didn't get the chance to read it. If ever there was downtime, Cherry's letter superseded.

_Hey Curtis, Tim's back! He got back last week. I haven't been up to much lately, nothing new anyway. Stealing shit and babes. My car finally decided to catch fire in the middle of the night. I guess you were right. I was just sitting on the couch inside with a beer when I see the light coming from the driveway. I go outside and the hoods got a small fire cooking up. I tried to put it out with my beer, but apparently it's flammable or some shit like that, and the fire spreads and works its way into the cab. The whole thing's fried now, totaled. When Tim's back to himself, I'm gonna go take him to go bust up that guy that sold me that piece of shit. Oh yeah, Tim's being weird right now. I think 'Nam fucked up his head. Listen, when you get there, you gotta tell me what it's like. Just in case he don't get better, which he will. Or don't, it's no big deal. Anyway, just writing cause it was your last request, so I hope you're fucking happy. Haven't so much as looked at a pencil since I dropped out last year. So you better fucking write back! Curly Shepard. _

Oh Curly. I knew you'd have some story to tell. I laugh quietly as I picture his car going up in smoke and then him, being the dumb-ass that he is, trying to douse it with beer. No one ever accused him of being bright. He surprised me by opening up about Tim though. Tim was Curly's Superman, he thought he was untouchable, so Tim must really be acting out of sorts. I think about the brief taste of 'Nam I've experienced so far and can understand that. It wouldn't be easy going back to normal after a whole tour, already I feel like I'm being tainted with its violence. I find the stub of a pencil I keep under the letters and write back:

_Hey, Curls. Way to fucking go man. Ain't you ever heard of alcohol being flammable? Stick a flaming rag in a bottle of booze and you got a mini stick of dynamite! Dumb-ass. Thanks for the laugh though. I'm in 'Nam now. Sorry about not getting back to you sooner, but they worked our asses off in basic. We all got separated. It's just me and Steve now, Two-Bit's alone, and my brothers in another unit. The base that my unit just got to is a real shit-storm. Had our first ambush tonight. It was some fucked up shit, one of our guys dead. I can understand a little how Tim could be struggling to adjust. Just give him time, he'll pull through. Don't let him start up that drug shit though. I'm hearing a lot of guys go home and end up having to dope themselves up just so they can forget this place. I can't picture Tim doing that, I'm just warning you to keep a look out. Thanks for writing, it means a lot. Ponyboy Curtis. P.S. The new mailing information is on the front. _

I put it back in with the letters so I can find an envelope later. Then I go and read Cherry's letter, knowing it'll brighten up my day. I inhale it's scent and imagine that I catch a whiff of her on it. It sounds stupid, but I miss her.

_Hey, Pony. I can't believe you're there, but I'm so glad to hear from you! I find myself unable to watch the news now. Is it really as terrible as it looks over there? I'm sorry to hear that you got separated from your brothers. Poor Two-Bit! I'm sure he'll keep himself and the guys entertained though. You know him, can't shut him up to save his life. He's a good buddy for it though. Home is the same as it ever is, only there are less and less Soc/Greaser conflicts. I think the war is starting to affect everyone and making them see there's more in the world than them. I love you and am counting the days until you're home. Stay safe. Cherry. _

I sigh happily. It feels nice to know that she's worrying over me like that. I know I could never tell her how it really is here, but it makes me happy to know she's thinking about me. I'd do the same if I were in her shoes. I grab the pencil and write back:

_Dear Cherry. Don't worry about me so much. It isn't all bad here. I met this one guy who is a cross between Soda and Two-Bit, he's a great guy. His name is Jakob Ryan and he's from New Jersey. His accent is very strong and hard to make out sometimes, but he's a real funny guy. A medic too, so not a bad guy to have on your side. We just relocated today and this new place is a little more dangerous, but we're holding our own okay. Do you think you could smuggle some art supplies to me, if you get the chance? Maybe just some drawing pencils and an eraser? We were marching through the jungle earlier and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful it was. I want to try and draw it in my free time. If not, thanks anyway. I love you too, and I can't wait! Pony. _

I tuck it all away and flick off the light. I settle in for the night and close my eyes, for the first time in hours not seeing the horrible things I saw earlier. Instead, I thought of Cherry and Curly and home. As I was falling asleep, I imagined Cherry and I walking through the neighborhood and stopping to laugh at Curly's burning car. Curly poured the beer on it and cursed loudly as it spread the flames. Cherry and I laughed at his stupidity. He tried to beat the flames out with his jacket, but it was big now. The fire grew and grew, just like the church in Windrixville. I ran over to help Curly, grabbing the hose and turning on the water as I went by. Just as I reached it, the fire reached the gas tank. BAM, the whole thing exploded! I heard a scream...

I jolted upright from my mat. Steve had a hand on my shoulder and I realized he'd been trying to wake me up for awhile now. He was crouched down next to me, concerned. I haven't had a nightmare like that in over a year. I wiped the sweat from my brow and exhaled shakily. I remembered this one, the explosion, the scream. As if it wasn't bad enough knowing that stuff was going on during the day, now I had to worry about it in my sleep too! "I wasn't hollering was I?" I hope the scream wasn't me.

He shook his head. "No, at least not yet. I woke up when you started thrashing around, you kicked me in the shin, stupid. Next time stay on your own mat." He softened up and peered at me closely. "You okay?"

No, I want to say, but I know that isn't true either. We were surrounded by things that could actually hurt us now and a little nightmare wasn't anything to get worked up about. "Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry I woke you up. Roger's still out?" I looked over Steve and saw our tent mate still crashed out on his mat. He was dead to the world, minus his heavy breathing and occasional soft snore. "Man, that guy can sleep through anything."

Steve followed my gaze and shook his head, laughing quietly. "Yeah. But like I said, you hadn't started hollering yet and I only woke up cause you kicked me." He slapped my arm playfully. His heart wasn't in it.

I nod. "Good. Hey, we should try to get back to sleep. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He didn't look convinced, but crawled back over to his mat and got comfy.

"Hey, Pony," He started.

"Yeah?" I called back, drowsy.

"We're gonna make it, yah dig? Cause we promised you're brothers and we got time on our side. We haven't been here long."

I don't say anything for few long minutes. Steve being this open and honest wasn't normal for me. Soda was the one that got to see this side of him, not me. I liked it, it was reassuring even though there was no reason for it to be. I was about to agree, but when I looked over, I saw him passed out on his lumpy pillow. I sigh and fall back on my own, hoping to sleep with no more dreams. I got my wish because the next thing I knew, Horville was leaning in and ordering us to get up and at 'em.

Breakfast was short and simple, more k-rations. They tasted like stale dog food, but it was food. I scarfed it down. We usually only got two meals a day, if even that. Lunch didn't exist here and sometimes there was too much work for breakfast. At least, that seemed to be the going pattern. You get used to being in country pretty quick and I can't decide if that's because it's so busy or because of the strict routine.

Steve pulled latrine duty while Roger and I got stuck filling sandbags. Neither was fun, but only the rookies got put on the sandbags. My fingers had blisters on them from the bags at command so I pulled on a pair of work gloves and took the shovel that was offered. My rifle was slung over my shoulder and my helmet loose on my head. I had sweat running down my back and it was barely 0900. "Hey, Roger?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He huffed, lifting the heavy bag up to the wall.

"When did you graduate? I don't remember seeing you around school."

He laughed. "Really, Pony? Because you paid so much attention to the upperclassmen Socs? I graduated with Cherry and Marcia. We probably would've had some of the same classes, but I always got put in the lower level ones. Just cause you're a Soc, doesn't mean you're a brain and just cause you're a greaser doesn't mean you're dumb."

I nod and shovel in more dirt. "And obviously you're smarter than you give yourself credit for."

He shook his head, smiling. "No, no. I'm street smart, but I'm sure as hell not book smart."

I laugh. "Bet you'd know better than trying to put out a fire with booze."

He stopped shoveling for a minute to stare at me like I was crazy. I told him about Curly and we laughed under an officer hollered at us to get back to work. We did. "Now that's just being an idiot!"

"Yeah. He's a good guy, but not the brightest."

The afternoon is quiet. We score more KP duty until it's our turn to take watch. Horville comes over to to tell us to report to the northern perimeter and explains what all that entails. I sigh, but Roger and I dutifully report to relieve the two men of duty. They tell us it's been quiet all morning which helps to ease a little of my tension, but not much. We sit behind a sandbag barricade and keep our eyes peeled on the jungle. I can't say it's exciting to watch the trees for movement that may or may not happen, but it gets my blood pumping with adrenaline. We don't speak and it stays quiet. A few hours pass and I hear movement behind us. I spin around with my finger resting on the trigger before I quickly point the barrel up and out of harms way. Our relief has come.

"Jesus, guys, scare me to death why don't you!"

They grin. Old timers. "What's the matter kid, jumpy?" I scowl and they ease up a little bit. The one explains, "You get used to it, kid." I nod curtly and we trade places.

I take one last look at the jungle I've stared at for hours. Everything looks exactly the same. Wait, what's that shiny thing in the bushes? That wasn't there before... "Holy shit! Get down!" I shout as we all duck for cover behind the bags. We make it just in time to hear the BANG as a bullet lodges itself into one of the bags on the top. That sniper would have had our heads if I hadn't called it when I did.

The second guy, all business, asks, "Shit. How many you see, kid?"

I answer quickly, "I just saw one muzzle, sticking up out of the bushes. I swear it wasn't there a minute ago!"

He nods. "That's how it happens, kid. Not there one second and then the next, you're dead. Good eyes, Curtis." I absorb the information. The fact that he knows my name doesn't bother me because I've gotten used to people reading my tags before asking me. That's just how it is here. I do the same. "Alright, on the count of three we're gonna lay down some fire and you're gonna stand up and shoot where you last same him, got it?" We all nod and ready swing our rifles off our shoulders. "Okay then. Get ready. 3...2...1..." They crouch and start firing over the wall, not sticking their heads up far enough to get a good aim. I stand up quickly and fire at the bush. He was out in the open now, his cover blown. He dashed for a tree and I squeezed the trigger. BAM. He fell fast first, his rifle flying from his hand. What the fuck did I just do? I followed orders sure, but I just fucking killed a guy! He didn't look much older than me! He was the enemy, sure, but what did that even mean? He was a human being and I just killed him! It was him or me and I chose me.

Roger grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the safety of the wall. Numbly a said, "I got him." The old timers nodded and cautiously looked out. Seeing nothing they stood up and helped me up. One patted my shoulder and said, "Good going, kid." It didn't feel that way to me, but I nod anyway. "We'll take over from here. After watch you get some free time. Go on." Roger grabs my arm again and leads me away. I feel numb, confused and in shock.

We're back by the tents and at the crates. Some guys are playing poker. I eye Steve sitting as he passes out the cards, a cigarette hanging in his mouth. Without looking up or taking it out he mumbles, "You in?" I shake my head and he looks up. He goes from focused to concerned in the blink of an eye and says to the three guys, "I'll be right back. You guys go ahead and deal me in the next round." They shrug and shuffle his cards back into the deck.

I follow Roger and he guides us away to talk in private. Roger begins, "We saw a sniper when we were one watch-"

"What?" Steve cuts him off to look me over. He's pale like he's worried I've been hit, which I haven't. Obviously because there's no blood and I'm walking.

"I'm fine, Steve." My voice is tense, defensive. I know I did what I had to do, but I feel guilty as hell!

Roger leans closer to him and says low, "Pony had to kill the guy."

Steve nods and relaxes. His eyes turn back to me with understanding. "You okay, kid?"

I nod. I don't want to talk. He wouldn't understand. Nobody would understand. This is war, and killing is what we're supposed to do, but all the training in the world couldn't prepare me for that. Knowing something is a lot different that experiencing it. Now I know. "War's shit," I answer honestly.

The guys playing poker all look up. They're old timers, I notice. They probably know better than me and I suddenly feel guilty for complaining so early on. I expect them to yell at me, but instead they nod sympathetically. One of them asks gently, "First kill?" I say yes and they all nod again. They understand. I thought these tough soldiers would think I was soft for losing it over one dead gook, but then I realize, they probably all thought the same thing on their first kill. We were all children in war. There was a first for everything, but here- none of it was good.

**So, kind of a filler chapter, but I just wanted to focus on Pony's first kill. Let me know what you think! All feedback is welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Ten

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! So I'm thinking about doing a spin-off poem based on my line from Chapter Nine, "We were all children in war." Let me know what you think! I'm going to try and give our boys a break in this chapter, please pardon any crude humor. They are just a bunch of boys after all. Sometime soon, something very sad is about to take place! Enjoy!**

Time flew by very quickly after that. Every few nights would go by silently, but never more than five until another small ambush hit us. We got more of them than they did of us and two weeks went by without a mortality on our side. I still couldn't stomach killing and by the third week, all of us rookies had experienced it. I could take seeing the enemy fall dead, but not by my bullet. I kept track of every one I thought hit it's mark though and so far it was up to three. I know a lot of guys here who keep similar track records, but theirs is from pride and not guilt. They understood feeling guilty about the first time. Any more than that and they expected you to suck it up and do your job. So I did. But I still felt guilty as hell about it and wanted to close my eyes every time I squeezed the trigger.

Back home, there were protests against the war at all government facilities. Cherry said the hippies were all fired up and everyday it got worse. They may have been peaceful people, but they were adamant. Meanwhile, Curly was growing more worried about Tim. He said that Tim was showing signs of shell shock and would jump at any loud noise. Sometimes Curly would wake up in the middle of the night to find Tim staring out the window with a shotgun at his side. I told him that it sounded like he was going on watch, and that he should hide all the bullets in the house and keep the gun unloaded. Tim sounded messed up. It hurt that such a tough hood with such a big rep and a friend was struggling like that and there wasn't anything anyone could do.

My brothers wrote at least once a week. They were doing just fine, at an established base deep in the safe zone. They had electricity, running water, buildings, and real food! They actually had cookouts on the weekends! I was so jealous when they told me and my mouth salivated when they described, in painful detail, the big juicy steaks cooked to perfection and served with a side of good old American corn on the cob. I was jealous, but I was happy for them too. They were as safe as could be in a war country. Two-Bit was doing alright too, more marching than anything stationary. His outfit mostly cleared safe paths through the jungle where there were traps everywhere. They used the dog handlers and Two-Bit loved down time to play with the friendly ones, with their handlers' permission of course. We glossed over most of went on here, but I think they figured it out because they tried extra hard to cheer us up in their letters. Steve and I shared them so I wasn't sure why we even received two anymore. It'd save paper to just put both our names on one.

Steve dealt me in, a lousy hand too, and I folded pretty fast. Poker was a popular way to pass the time. It was fun, but I had the worst the luck so most of the time I only played to hang out with the guys. The old timers were tough and hard, but they were a lot of fun when they loosened up. Ryan helped with that. He could make anyone laugh, but if that failed he could talk your ear off until you gave in and that made everyone else laugh.

Just now he was telling another story about his sisters. "...So, I walk in, yah knows? And there's some five years older than her guy on top of her! I pulls him off of course and give him a chance to explains himself. After alls, I'm a first class gentlemen. He says ta me, 'We's weren't doing nothing, honest!' I says, 'Oh yeah? That's what you's call doing nothing? That ain't no ways to respect a lady!' And I punches him right in his pie hole, like any decent big brother would. Then my sis gets all riled up and starts beating on me! Can ya's believe it? As if I'm the bad guy!" We all howling with laughter now. There wasn't a doubt in our mind that this was all true. Ryan was all heart and little brain.

The guys all put down their cards and looked behind me. I followed their gaze and saw a line of men filing in from the southern part of camp. Their leader look weary, but came over and asked us, "Battalion 405, unit chief Captain Dan Howards. You know where I can find your base commander?" I shrugged and looked at the guys. One of the old timers spoke up and directed the Captain where to go. I still didn't even know who the base commander was! Horville was still in charge of our battalion and so we hardly affiliated with the guys stationed here other than during free time. 405 did sound familiar though. I don't know where I know that from. The guys here are from all over 'Nam and some have been transferred four or five times so you hear of all kinds of outfits.

The men of the 405th Battalion all started setting up camp just like we had done. I guess we'd called for more reinforcements. Steve said in a strangely excited tone, "Hey, the 405th, isn't that Two-Bit's unit?"

I thought back to Two-Bit's letters and remembered why that sounded so familiar! It was his mailing address! In country we used the name, the unit, and the unit's last known location. I felt so stupid for forgetting that. "Oh yeah! I wonder if he's here!" The excitement was catching and the guys at the table asked who he was.

Ignoring him, I stood up and tried to look for him in the mess of guys setting up tents. "Wanna come with me to find him, Steve?"

He looked down at his cards again and cursed. "Shit, I fold. Hurry up and finish this hand and we'll deal in our friend."

One of the guys nodded and said, "Let's hope this friend of yours can play worth a damn, Randle, cause you and Curtis sure as hell can't!" Steve looked shocked and the man continued, "Curtis just has shit luck, let's face it, it's true, and you, Randle, cheat worse than you bluff!" Steve opened his mouth to argue and quickly shut it. He shrugged, it was true.

"And that, Stevie-boy, is why you'll never catch me playing against you alone!" I piped in. He glared at me for using his nickname in front of anyone other than the gang. The guys laughed at my joke, but made no comment. Steve relaxed a little when he realized it wasn't going to stick. "C'mon, Steve. Let's go find Two-Bit!" I slung an arm across his shoulders and he pushed me away, causing me to stumble a few feet. I loped back and shoved him back with a dopy grin on my face. Hearing my buddy was here really lifted my spirits. Steve rolled his eyes and smiled. He grabbed me in a head lock, knocking my helmet off, and rubbed my head, messing up my hair that was finally at a decent length. I kicked him in the chin and he back off, picking up my helmet for me. He dusted it off and plopped it back on my head like nothing ever happened.

"Hey, you know where I can find Two-Bit Matthews?" Steve asked one of the men who was working on the tent.

He looked up. "Two-Bit? Yeah, he's a good pal of mine. Hey, you ain't one of his gang he's always blubbering about are you?" He had a faint Texan drawl.

I chimed in, "Yeah, I'm Ponyboy Curtis and this is Steve Randle. I'm sure he's told you all about my name and my brother Sodapop's." Steve snorted, but I figured it was as good an introduction as any.

The guy chuckled. "Oh so you're the guy! Yeah, I've heard all about you and Sodapop. You drank most of his liquor the day y'all got drafted. I've heard all about you too, Steve. Gosh, but you can't get that guy to shut up!" I smirked at Steve. I knew my name would stand out to anyone who knew Two-Bit. "Yeah, sure, he's right over there." We followed the man's finger to the direction of Two-Bit's tent.

We crept up behind him and I hollered in my best DS voice, "Attention, Private Matthews! Don't you know you commanding officer's boot steps by now?" He dropped the pole in his hands and spun around at attention. I burst out laughing with Steve right behind me. Two-Bit relaxed and grinned a wide grin.

"Ponyboy!" He grabbed me in a big bear hug and spun me in a circle. Or tried to anyway, considering I have more mass than him. "I didn't know you were gonna be here or I would have called ahead!"

I laughed. "And I didn't know you were our reinforcements or I'd never have called!"

He laughed and slapped me on the back and let me go. Next he grabbed Steve who didn't fight the hug, but shoved him back after a few seconds. "So how you been, man?"

Two-Bit laughed again, a sound I've heard since early childhood. "Yeah well been fighting a war, or ain't you heard? Rather, these hooligans have been fighting and I've been supervising."

I crack a huge grin. "Supervising, eh, Two-Bit? And what the hell does a Private supervise?"

"Why, lots of things, my young friend. Like, for instance, Uranus." They burst out laughing while I turn red. I really set myself up for that one. Once they calm down he says seriously, "Aw shoot, kid, you know I ain't one for violence. I mostly just watch after the dogs. Here let's go say hi to my new best friend. Hey, Henderson! Finish up with the tent, will yah? I'm having Steve and Pony show me around a bit."

Joe Henderson, with his short hair greased back again under his helmet, pops up from the other side of the tent. "Hey, guys, I didn't know y'all were stationed here!"

I laugh. "Hey, Joe. We ain't technically. We're reinforcements just like you. This place is a real shit storm, if you know what I mean."

He nods and goes back to working on the tent. Maybe I should have waited to announce we're in hell. Luckily, he doesn't seem to fazed by it, but Two-Bit grabs both Steve and I by the arm and drags us away. He says quietly, "Joe ain't exactly right in the head with that stuff, if you catch my drift. He's scary when it comes to blowing away the gooks."

I shrug. "Okay, then I'll keep it on the down low. So who's this buddy of yours that replaced me, huh?"

His smile returns in an instant. We keep walking until we reach the end of the rows of tents. There, is a row of lightweight dog kennels. Two-Bit smiles at them and says, "Howdy, boys. Don't mind me." He goes to one in the middle and opens the gate. I notice a few of the handlers doing the same thing. Out comes this beautiful German Shepard. "Fellas, this here is my buddy T-bone. His handler lets me take him out whenever I want, which is often. T would probably sleep with me if they'd let me."

I laugh and bend down to pet T-bone. He jerks away from me, but with encouragement from Two-Bit comes to sniff my hand and allow me to pet him. His fur is course on the top, but soft underneath. Steve crouches down next to me and pets him too. The dog seems completely at ease now with all three of us spoiling on him. We let go and Two-Bit takes a leash out of his pocket and hooks it to the dog's chain collar with his tags reading "T-Bone 16510."

"C'mon, T, let's go find you some treats."

I shake my head and grin, "You ain't gonna find any treats here, Two-Bit. We humans don't even get real food, just k-rations!"

Two-Bit looks at us horrified. "K-rations?"

Steve nods sadly. "Yep."

Our buddy cries out, "No! I guess it's a good thing that I saved these cookies my ma sent me then."

"What cookies?" Steve demands.

I chime in, "What are cookies? Are they tasty?" It's been so long since I've had any sort of real food that dessert seems like a dream.

Two-Bit grins and takes us back to his tent and reaches down into his pack. He pulls out a tin and lifts the lid. Inside are golden little round drops of Mrs. Matthew's sugar cookies. Chocolate chip probably would have melted. Greedily, I reach in and snag one before he can change his mind. He laughs at me and Steve takes two. Two-Bit looks down at T-Bone who is whining sadly and gives him one before stashing them back in his pack and throwing all his gear into the now assembled tent.

I stuff the piece of heaven into my mouth and savor it. Ahhh, the taste of home. "Glory, ain't y'all been eating those k-rations? It ain't a girl, you know." He cocks an eyebrow and everything is right in the world.

I laugh around the cookie and playfully punch him in the shoulder. Steve does the same on his other side. I mumble, "You eat k-rations for a month and tell me I'm wrong."

Steve swallows and says, "And ain't that the truth." He splits the second cookie in half and gives it to me.

"Why, Steve, thank you! I didn't think it was my birthday yet!" He grabs my hand and forces the whole cookie in my mouth. I laugh around the crumbs and try not to choke.

Two-Bit laughs, but then looks slightly disturbed. "What you said to Joe earlier... That was true wasn't it?"

I swallow hard, trying to clear my mouth, but Steve beats me to it. "Yeah. There's k-rations twice a day and KP. Usually us rookies get stuck filling sandbags for a few hours until it's free time for the rest of the day, unless they come up with something else for us to do. It's mostly a lot of sitting around for us. The guys stationed here take care of any actual work, but we're just reinforcements against Charlie. We're still here and going strong, but every few days there's an ambush and at least once a day they send scouts." I shudder when I think of the scouts. I'd only had to shoot the one, but you could hear the shot clear across camp. Everyone tenses for that first shot. One means they got him, but two means we all get ready for a fire fight.

We all hear a loud and unfamiliar whistle. T-Bone's ears pick up and he stands up, ready to go somewhere. None of the men paid it any mind so I figured it was his handler calling him. Two-Bit confirmed this by standing up and we all walked back to the kennels. A tall thin redhead was waiting for us. With a strong dog like T-Bone, it was hard to imagine this reedy kid being his handler. I expected a big beefy guy with a name like Rex. T-Bone struggled against his leash and Two-Bit unclasped it so the dog could run to his handler. We followed him and shook hands with the guy.

Two-Bit introduced us. "This here is Andrew 'Andy' Macintosh. Andy, these are two of my gang that I'm always going on about. This is the infamous Ponyboy Curtis and the hotheaded Steve Randall."

Steve glared at Two-Bit who just laughed. I nod and say, "Yep, that's me. That sure is a fine dog you got there."

Andy smiled and looked down warmly at T-Bone. "Yeah, he's great. He's more Two-Bit's than mine. Always dragging him all over the place, as if he doesn't see enough action on missions. It's cool though, T-Bone likes him and I guess a friend of T's is a friend of mine." He playfully pretends to punch Two-Bit's gut who in turn laughs and ruffles the redhead's short hair.

I notice he's not wearing a helmet. "Hey, kid, you're gonna wanna wear your helmet around here. I don't know about your other bases, but this one ain't too secure." He pales and nods quickly. He takes T-bone with him and the two go running off.

Steve laughs at me. "Gee, was it something he said?"

I laugh and push him off balance. He stumbles and comes back to knock me off. Two-Bit intervenes and soon we're all in a wrestling match just like old times. I get out of Steve's grip and tackle Two-Bit to the ground. We roll and Steve dives on top of us. Thank god the dirt is mostly dry today and not the mud pit it was last week. I'm being crushed under the two men who are wriggling around on top of me, each trying to get a grip on the other. I'm completely pinned. "Alright, Uncle!" I cry. They laugh but scramble off me and help me up. "So who won," I ask the two of them. They look at each other and go right back at it. In the end, Steve wins just like in basic.

We laugh and joke about old times as we head back up to join in the poker game. Two-Bit's always been pretty good. The guys are still right where we left them. Ryan and Roger joined in and we introduce everyone. Roger is happy to see Two-Bit again and Ryan is glad to meet his southern twin. The others are just happy to have more people playing.

We're dealt in and Ryan asks, "So, Two-Bit, you got any sisters? I got six of them and let me tell ya's, they's crazy!"

Two-Bit laughs. "Yeah, I've got one in her teen years. Not a good age for brothers."

Ryan nods and grins, excited to have someone who finally understands. "Right, so as I was telling these guys earlier, one day I gets home from school ta find my oldest kid sister with some guy six years older than her's..."

I laugh and Steve groans, "Here we go again." Today's been a good day and for the rest of the game, I forget all about the war. Instead I think of hormonal sisters and nagging mothers, wild childhood stories, and just all the normal routines of home.

**So this chapter isn't the sad one! Hurray! Aren't you happy to have Two-Bit back? Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Eleven

**Thank you all for the reviews! I like how when I give y'all a happy chapter, I get double the amount I normally get! Haha, I'm just kidding. It's great! Just a heads up though, things aren't gonna go so swell in this chapter for our boys. Enjoy!**

The next day, our luck runs out. Horville gives us the normal wake up call and tells us to stand at attention. We all line up, shoulder to shoulder, and he walks down the line. "Alright, ladies. Today we got our first mission. Now, I'm not sending all of you. I only need four of you to go on this mission with a small ragtag team from around camp. I'm gonna call your names and you four unlucky bastards are gonna follow me to the rest of the squad for further instruction. Randle, Barker, Johnson, and Lema you're up. For the rest of you, KP is posted on the bulletin as always. Dismissed."

Steve starts to walk off after Horville and I grab his arm. He puts a hand on my shoulder and nods. I don't even have to say 'come back safe.' I give him a half smile and he carries on, grabbing his gear from the tent and following our Sargent. I exhale a breath I hadn't known I was holding and shuffled over to the bulletin. Figures today is the day I score latrine duty.

The latrine is little more than a multi-stall outhouse with one wash basin and a pitcher of water to serve as a sink. There's a shower stall connected to the outside that is just four bamboo walls and a shower head that uses rainwater collected in a tub that sits on top of the outhouse. It hasn't rained since I've been here so the supply is running low. We're only allowed three minutes if we bother with it. Most of us have taken to scrubbing down in soap before we turn on the facet and just use the rainwater to rinse. It's medieval, but it's better than nothing.

I finish scrubbing the toilet seats and put the cleaning supplies back in the corner. I could see Roger filling sandbags and I knew Ryan was on watch today. These were the times I hated most. Free time with nothing to do but sit and think about the war. There was no way I was going to do that so I walked over to help Roger. I picked up a shovel and dug into the earth.

"What, latrine duty not enough for you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Steve's out on a mission. Not like I got anything better to do."

"Well what about Two-Bit? Or is he on extended KP already?"

Holy shit! I'd forgotten that the 405th was here! Yesterday seemed like a dream too good to be true. I tossed the shovel aside and waved with a salute. "You know where I'll be," I called as I started off in the direction of the kennels. I dove back for the sandbags though when I heard a loud BOOM that made the earth shake. All the men ducked for cover.

"What the fuck?" Someone shouted. I was thinking the same thing.

An old timer nearby stood up and we wearily followed suit. He explained, "Bombs. They ain't hitting this base so don't worry about it. Just means we know now why the bastards have been hammering us so hard lately. They're trying to escape Uncle Sam and we cut off their route north which leaves us their best option."

I hope Steve's squad didn't have anything to do with that. Our unit hadn't been on any missions since we got here, but I knew from the old timers that they were dangerous. A mission meant a gun fight for sure. On the big runs, the statistics say only half a squadron returns. The odds weren't in anyone's favor, but rookies like Steve and me stood an even higher chance of being a casualty. BOOM...BOOM BOOM... They go on sporadically, the sound echoing through the jungle. He was right though, it wasn't that close to us. I couldn't even see the smoke.

I pat Roger on the shoulder and leave again to go find Two-Bit. I needed someone from the gang to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. Even if it was a lie, I needed to hear it. The walk to the kennels takes ten minutes and I duck every time another bomb goes off. I'd be humiliated at the reflex if I was the one that had it, but it seemed that even the old timers flinched. All the fellow rookies hit the dirt.

I saw Andy sitting on the ground in front of T-Bone's kennel. The dogs were all pacing and on edge. None of them were out today, probably because they'd be hard to control right now. These dogs were all tough and wanted in the action more than they wanted out. Most of them barked at me once as I walked by, probably yelling at me to let them out.

"Hey Andy," I say nonchalantly and stop in front of him.

Quietly, he answers, "Hey. Ponyboy, right?" I nod. I notice that he's pale and shaky. T-Bone has his nose pushed through the kennel and is nosing Andy as if comforting him. Andy reached through and pats his back.

"You okay?" I ask politely.

He nods. "Yeah, just never get used to that sound you know? I hate loud noises. Never even could stand fireworks on the Fourth." He laughs weakly.

I crouch down and pat his shoulder. "It's cool. I've never heard 'em before today, and let me tell yah, they're not growing on me." As if to prove my point, another one falls, BOOM, and we both duck. The dogs flinch and then start barking. Andy sighs nervously and I gather he wants to be alone. "Hey, you know where Two-Bit is?"

Andy looks away from T-Bone to me and thinks. "Uh, last I saw he was unpacking supplies from the jeep."

I stand up and say, "Okay, thanks, Andy. See you two later."

"Okay, bye!"

I walk away towards the jeeps. It's unfair that we grunts have to march all over the country, but the officers and supplies get to ride in the jeeps. It'll be funny when monsoon season comes and the ground will be too muddy. That'll teach the officers with their soft feet. Ours are hard and calloused from the long painful walks. We've bleed through our socks and walked out of our boots to earn those, but the officers are going to have to go through that now. Ah, the sweet taste of justice. Horville was a respectable guy though because he walked with us, but then he was just a Sargent so he was more like one of us.

Two-Bit was sitting on top of a crate marked 'k-rations' when I found him. He stroked a match on the wood under him and lit up his cigarette. He smiled when he saw me and tossed away the match. "You know, I was thinking about burning these crates. Then I realized we'd have nothing to eat which is almost worse!" We laughed.

"Well if all else fails, we can always have your mom send us more cookies." I say.

He snorts. "Yeah because asking for that many wouldn't raise suspicions."

I smirk. "What, you run out of get-out-of jail free cards, Two-Bit?"

He laughs. "Shoot kid, my momma wouldn't believe me now if I told her the sky was blue! I don't know how I'm gonna tell her Kathy and I are engaged..."

My jaw drops and I sputter, "How? When?"

He laugh so hard that he almost falls off the crate. "Hell kid, I ain't ready for that! I don't think I'll ever be, but you should have seen your face! What, you think I sent her the ring in the mail and asked her via the envelope?"

My face goes red and I recompose myself. For Two-Bit that proposal wouldn't be a stretch. I let him laugh and when he calms down I say seriously, "You know, you're gonna have to pop the question one day. It's only been three or four years and the girl's been telling you for at least one."

He pales slightly at the thought and I almost laugh. My mental image of him shopping for rings would be picture perfect. "Geez, Pony, it's too soon. I'll ask one day, but at least let me get back to the States, will yah?" He chuckles nervously and I let it go. Everyone knew they were going to get hitched one day, everyone but him it seems.

"Whatever you say, Two-Bit. So what're you up to? Steve's on a mission today and I'm bored. Free time's a bitch."

He regains his compose and laughs heartily this time. "Oh, Pony. You've never been one to just sit still for a minute, have you? You ought to take a few lessons from me on the art of relaxation. I was just supposed to be taking inventory of the supplies, but I'm done. Let's go find some of the guys." I didn't know if he meant that he'd finished or if he was skipping, but I left it alone. He knew what he was doing.

Roger and Ryan are back at the poker crates with our usual crowd when we pull up a seat to join in. The afternoon passes just like all the others. Steve's squad comes trudging back around dusk with two bodies wrapped in sheets. My heart drops to my feet until I see him walking. Two-Bit and I jump up and run over to our buddy.

"What happened?" I ask him, worried.

Steve looks exhausted and hollow. There's no real emotion on his face, emotions that I've gotten to read pretty easily over the last two or three months. He sees us and walks over with a few words to one of the guys carrying a stretcher. "We bombed a small camp they had set up in the jungle. Our squad was sent in to contain them. Two of our guys got hit, Barker and one from 55th."

Two-Bit, looking serious, says quietly, "You okay?"

Steve nods, face blank. "Yeah, I didn't get hit."

I start, "Steve, you know that's not-"

"War's shit, okay?" He says angrily. The same words I used after my first kill. "I killed a kid. A kid, Pony! He couldn't have been more than fifteen, but he had the commies uniform and a gun so I didn't have a choice and I shot him. At least when they're older it's an even chance y'know? It's fair, him or me, but with a kid... It's just not the same." Steve storms off bitterly towards the tents.

Silence. We're too stunned to try and stop him. We don't blame him one bit, but that was still quite a shock. The enemy was using kids? I'd heard of them using women and children, but somehow I never really believed it. It was an us or them scenario and we were glad that Steve had come up on top because losing him would be too much. I understood why he felt that way, but Steve wasn't me and I didn't know what to say. If it were me, I'd be happy with just someone who understood but Steve was the kind who wanted answers that didn't exist. Why'd he have to die? So you could live. Why does it have to be like that? We're in war. Why are we here? We're fighting them. Why do they have to die? And the vicious cycle continues. There were no real answers. In summary, war is shit.

Two-Bit and I followed after him once we recovered and found him, Steve Randle, crying on his mat in our tent. Steve Randle who never cries, who only has cried once in the entire time I've known him, was bawling his eyes out. There was nothing we could say that would take his guilt away. We all knew it wasn't his fault, even him, but that wasn't enough and we didn't have anything else. So we just sat with him and let him know we cared. When he was done, Two-Bit offered him a tissue and I reassured him that he was still tough. He laughed and called me a dumbass before threatening to beat us to a pulp if we ever spoke of this again.

Roger came in, announcing it was lights out for him and Two-Bit left for his own tent. I patted Steve on the back and crawled over to my own mat. The camp quickly quieted as the darkness fell. Steve rolled over on his mat and looked over at me. I looked up and he whispered, "Thanks."

I shrug and smile in the dark. "What else are buddies for?" He laughed and threw his pillow at me. I took it and put it under my own head.

"Hey!"

I smirk. Innocently I ask, "What, you weren't giving it to me?" He reached over and smacked my head. "Ow! Alright, alright. No need to go abusing me." I give him back his pillow and he falls back on it.

"Night Pony," he says smugly.

"Night Stevie-boy." I hear him growl at me and chuckle. Sleep welcomes us with open arms.

"Alright, attention ladies! We've got a big run today so line up and I'll announce today's short straws." I stumble out of the tent, surprised to see that it's already dawn and that I slept so soundly. I wasn't even sure I'd fallen asleep, but here was morning. We all line up at a lazy attention, formality long gone out the window since we arrived in country. "Alright so as I was saying. Big run today. All men that I call will follow me to the squad for further instruction. Curtis, Smith Roger, Ryan... Dismissed." Half our unit was called.

Steve put a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck. Stay safe." I nod and give him a quick hug because of how dark he looks. Anyone that knew him would know he was trying to stay tough and was fighting a hard emotion. That emotion, I knew, was fear. Only half the squad would likely come back which could likely be none of our unit. The odds were unfavorable and I was just as worried, although I tried to put up a brave front for him. I say real quick, "Tell Two-Bit I said bye. Hopefully it'll be over soon." He nods and I walk away to follow Horville.

Several of the guys from the 405th and more from the base are waiting for us by the eastern perimeter. I spot three of the handlers with their dogs including Andy and T-Bone. Before I reach the guys, someone tackles me from behind and almost knocks me over. I turn around fast and am wrapped up in a hug. "Two-Bit, you're crushing me." He loosens up and lets go after a few moments. He gives the same advice as Steve and I nod, giving him a goofy grin that he returns.

"I'll be back before you know it!"

He gives a hollow laugh and says, "You better be."

Then the commander barks at me, "Curtis, fall in!" I shrug an apology and run to fall in behind Ryan.

We march through the jungle quietly, on full alert. The dogs are taking point and we follow behind them cautiously. After two hours we come to a halt before a huge clearing that's recently been bombed to hell and back. The earth and surrounding vegetation is blackened and charred. The air smells heavily of smoke. I jump when something wet falls from above and lands on my arm. I look down and see a small drop of water, then another, and another. Pretty soon it's pouring rain and the monsoon season begins. It'd be a welcome relief from the heat if it wasn't just as hot as the air.

The dogs don't mind and we don't say anything. Everything is dead silent except for the pattering of the rain, which is a bad sign. The three dogs fan out and push forward into the clearing. Our mission is to secure the area that was just bombed yesterday. There could be traps, mines, gooks, anything. Slowly we follow closely in the dogs' footprints. The dogs keep their noses low to the ground, on the look out for anything out of the ordinary. Their handlers give them a lot of slack, but are careful to keep the leashes off the ground as they watch their dogs for even the slightest hint. The handlers learned signs for everything in basic. An ear twitch, a tail position, anything in their body language was a sign of something. I wonder if maybe Two-Bit learned some of them.

Ryan is directly ahead of me. You know it's a big run when they bring along a medic and you know it's serious when he's being just as silent as possible. Even when he's not talking he's usually chomping on gum, but not today. He takes a tentative step forward and another, each time praying he doesn't step on a trap. We're following the dogs and there are at least six guys ahead of us, but it never hurt to be extra careful.

I look around at the clearing we're in. Everything in it looks dead. The ground is black and has craters that we're trying to maneuver around. There aren't any plants inside the treeline. There was some charred rubble that resembled objects like you'd find in a camp, but no life. There weren't even any bodies. It feels deserted and makes my hair stand on end. Something feels...wrong. I stop.

Ryan gets several feet ahead of me and turns back to look at me. He sees me behind and mouths 'are you okay?' I nod, still feeling uneasy and take another step forward. Ryan nods back and looks around at the scene. He fingers the cross around his neck that rests on the chain with the dog tags and mutters a silent prayer to himself. He turns back around and takes another step forward...

_BOOM! _

A landmine explodes under his foot blowing him, and me, several feet away from the blast. Everyone ducks. My body hits the ground hard and I arch my back in pain. I feel like I've been hit by a truck, but I'm not bleeding. I wiggles my fingers and toes, all twenty there. I'm dazed and don't understand what's going on. Sound comes back to me and I hear gunfire all around us. Men are shouting orders and yelling, 'Take cover!'

I roll over on my stomach and crawl towards a crater. Then I remember Ryan and look up frantically for him. I crawl over to his body and look him over. His foot had been blown clean off! The wound is bleeding heavily into the soil and mixing with the rain. His face is ashen beneath several bloody cuts and his eyes are closed. I lean over him and tap his face lightly. "C'mon, Ryan. Wake up! Jakob, don't die on me. C'mon, not like this. Not like this. Dammit, Ryan, wake the fuck up!" He does and any color in his face drains. He arches his back as the pain hits him and screams. I push his thrashing shoulders down and move down to his leg, glad to have him alive for the moment.

It's a bloody mess, severed raggedly at mid-shin. It's black from gunpowder and dirt and I notice, relieved, that some of it was cauterized. I remember him going over all this medical bullshit and thinking it would never come in handy with him on our side. He sure showed me. Any other time I might have been laughing at the irony, but right now I was fighting down panic and trying to save his life. I undo my belt buckle and take it off. I tie it tight just above his knee and then reach over him to grab his medic bag. A bullet lodges itself into the dirt no more than a foot away from my hand, reminding me that I'm in the middle of a war zone. Not the best place for a field dressing.

I toss the bag on his chest and drag him, screaming and writhing all the way, down into the relative safety of a crater. Two guys from the squad are there, laying on the dirt wall and firing up at the treeline. One of them looks at us as I drag Ryan down to the lowest point and go back to his leg. "Holy shit! Is that Ryan?" He says in a familiar voice and I look up for a minute to see that it's Roger! The other guy in the hole asks frantically, "Our medic?! Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph..." I nod. Roger crouches down next to us and asks, "Anything I can do?"

I nod roughly and snap, "You can give me some fucking space and keep those goddamned gooks off us!" I dig through the medical bag and angrily start throwing stuff out to get to what I need. "Goddammit! Fuck!" Finally I find the gauze. I look over at Roger who's staring at me stricken and I ease up. "Sorry, man. I'm just- Jesus, I don't know what I'm doing." He nods and rests a hand on my shoulder. I go back to what I'm doing and he goes back up to the slope to fire at the enemy.

I pour alcohol on the wound that's still trickling blood and he screams again, thrashing around. I hold down his leg with both hands until he's finished. I warn him, "This is gonna hurt." He looks at the gauze pad in my hand and nods, stealing himself. I press it hard against the stub and he screams loudly before it's abruptly cut off. I look up, concerned, only to see that he passed out. I wrap a bandage tightly to hold the gauze in place and wrap his leg. Then I give him a shot of morphine. If I'd given it to him sooner, he would have burned it up before I was finished with the dressing. I exhale shakily and pack up the equipment into the bag. I gently turn him over to grab the compact stretcher on the back of his pack and set him down.

I unfold it and push him slowly onto it, first his torso, then his lower half. I crawl up the slope and fire off a few rounds. The battle is going on strong as ever. There are at least five men lying immobile on the muddy ground. Everyone who made it into the clearing are in the craters now, the rest behind us in the treeline. The rain is a steady drizzle now, but you can't hear it over the roar of the guns. I can't see the enemy. They're tucked in the trees on the far side of the clearing like always. All I can see are the muzzle flashes which are a constant stream. I count at least ten of them going off at once which means there are at least thirty of them that we can't see. We're sitting ducks for them.

"We're gonna have to get him out of here!" I shout over the guns.

"How" _BAM._ "The" _BAM._ "Hell" _BAM_. "Are we gonna do that?" _BAM._

An excellent question. I hadn't gotten that far yet. All I knew was that Ryan needed to get out of here if he was going to have any shot at making it out of this. "You strong enough to carry Ryan? If you and him carry the stretcher then I'll try to lay down some cover fire right behind you and the three of us will make a break for the next crater. We do that until we reach the treeline and we should be good," I shout.

Roger chews his bottom lip for a minute, thinking. He pales and shouts back, "I don't think I'm strong enough. But you are so I'll lay down the cover fire. That cool with you?" I don't want to, but I nod anyway. This is what he wants to do so I'll let him take the more dangerous position. "Okay, I'm gonna tell Donny. Get ready!"

I rush down the short slope and down to Ryan. I slide my hand under the handles by his head. Roger is still at the top of the hill telling Donny our plan. Donny nods and comes down to take the other side. Now we're waiting for Roger to give us the signal, it's all his call now. He's out point man. Roger fires at the trees for a few minutes and then hollers, "Alright, let's move out!"

We stand up and dash out of the crater. The next hole is only about ten feet, but those ten feet fell like ten ten miles. I know I can't look back to see if Roger is following us. I can only keep moving forward and pray that he stays on our ass. We make it and I look behind us. Roger is calm and collected, looking as determined as I've ever seen him. Three more times we dash in and out, gathering men at every hole. We all make a mad dash the last fifty feet for the trees and make it. The crowd laying fire behind us has thinned, but most of us made it. Donny, Roger, and I keep moving forward and out of the fire zone. I take Ryan's pulse. It's weak, but steady.

I hear the order, "Retreat!" All the men in the clearing still and firing from the treeline come running towards us and we all run through the jungle in the opposite direction of the enemy. Roger is running alongside the stretcher. I spy T-Bone running out of the clearing after us, his leash trailing behind him. An army dog will only leave his handler in a combat zone is his handler is dead, but sometimes not even then. Poor Andy...

Shots are following us through the jungle, biting at our heels. They dig into the bark and fly past us. Roger falls. "Roger!" I scream. I hand the stretcher over to another guy and drop down next to him. They keep going. I sling the medic bag off my shoulder and examine the wound.

There is a bullet hole in his chest, blood pooling around it and soaking his shirt front. He's pale and shaking, but awake. He's not dead yet! I grab some gauze from the bag and press down on the wound with both hands, trying to stop the bleeding. I can hear him wheezing over the sound of gunfire. Shit, it hit a lung! There isn't anything I can now, just stay with him.

"Fuck, man! You can't die on me now! What am I gonna do without you? What is Marcia gonna do? C'mon, hang on for Marcia, man. Just hang on..." I mean to sound brave and strong, like when I was taking care of Ryan back there, but my voice comes out shaky and weak. I feel something wet on my face, but I can't tell if it's tears or rain. I don't feel like I'm crying even though inside I feel like I should be sobbing uncontrollably. Roger open his mouth and blood trickles out the corner. He coughs harshly, a wet tearing sound. More blood comes up. He's drowning in it!

I roll him on his side, knowing that pressure isn't going to fix this. Maybe this way he won't choke on the blood. He spits out a mouthful and opens his mouth again, moving his lips. I bend down closer to hear what he has to say. I just barely make out, "Marcia..."

I nod. "Yes, hang on for Marcia, man. Just hang on-"

"No...Marcia...left pocket..." He lifts a heavy arm and point at his left back pocket. Confused I reach into the pocket and pull out an envelope in a clear plastic baggie addressed, 'To My Beloved Marcia'. Tears well up in my eyes as I realize it's his just-in-case letter. We've all written one and stored it somewhere in the hopes that someone would find it and deliver it for us. In it was everything he thought was important enough to be his last words to her.

He gasped out, "You... gotta...you gotta...Marcia..."

Understanding passes and I nod, the tears spilling over and blending with the rain. I choke out, "Yeah, sure man. I'll make sure to give this to Marcia. I'm so sorry, Roger. I'm so sorry!" If I'd just refused him point, this wouldn't have happened!

He gives me a weak smile. "It's...it's okay... It's okay..." Then he dies right before me, the last of his air leaving his lungs. He sinks into the mud just like Johnny in the hospital. Just like Johnny... Roger really does look like him now. I close his eyes for him for the final time and tear the second dog tag off the chain. I pocket it and then I lose my mind. Bullets are still lying all around us, most of the men have cleared out by now and only the last few stragglers are nearby.

I wrap my bloody hands in his shirt and pull his limp body a few feet of the ground and scream, "Goddammit, Roger! Get the fuck up! Don't you fucking do this to me! Fuck!" I drop him back to the ground and stand up roughly. I scream in anguish and just start firing at the gooks. They've started running across the clearing now, coming after us. Easy targets. BAM, BAM, BAM! Three of them, but I don't stop there. I keep firing.

BANG BANG BANG

The stragglers have come back and are standing next to me, taking cover behind some trees, and firing wildly into the clearing. The only guys we have in there now are the ones that won't be getting up again. More guys come running back and we're all firing. The enemy fall one by one, the body count rising every second. Some of them are retreating and some of them are firing back at us just as hard. They're the sitting ducks now though and we don't let up. By now most of the squad has returned, except the wounded and those taking the wounded to a safe zone. Ryan wouldn't make it back the three hours to base, we'd need to call for a dust-off, but we couldn't do that until we cleared this clearing.

We advanced, taking the fight on equal terms. We fought for what felt like days, but was only hours. At long last, the field was ours. The last shot rang out and it was over. Our communications guy radioed in for a dust-off and we ordered the wounded back to the clearing. We began moving the bodies out of the way. We lined up our guys on our side of the clearing and covered them with sheets from our packs. We combed through the jungle and found more dead, including Roger. Then we went over to the other side of the clearing and found a few more gooks to shoot. We did without further casualty to our side and cleared the site of all traps. There weren't many mines in the clearing after all. Ryan's luck just ran out and he managed to step on one that the dogs had missed. There were thirteen total found, but his was the only one they activated. The others were disarmed and dealt with.

After thirty minutes, the first of the choppers arrived. They were almost as loud as the battle had been. I went over and helped carry Ryan's stretcher to the bird. He was awake and gave me a weary thumbs up. I smiled and handed him over. They took him and set him on the floor with four other stretchers. There were two other wounded men sitting on the bench inside. The door shut and the bird took off. The next chopper took six less wounded men that still needed attention. The last three took the rest of the us back to base. Everything looked so calm from up here... A shame that it was a lie.

**Awww! Our poor boys! So is it obvious yet that I consider my original characters expendable? Haha. Don't worry, this is probably the most depressing chapter of the whole thing so the rest should be a breeze! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Twelve

**OORAH! Oh wait, that's marines, sorry! HOOAH! Two updates in one day! Who do you love? Sorry that last one was so depressing! This one is going to be more about coping and T-Bone. **

When I jumped off the chopper I saw most of the men from the base crowded around the landing pad. Horville was standing front in center with several officers. I walked over and saluted him. "Sir, Specialist Jakob Ryan was wounded in the field, sir. Dusted-off. Any word on him?"

"At ease, soldier. They brought the wounded here for temporary medical attention before they will be dusted-off to a military hospital in the south. Specialist Ryan will be among the men dusting-off at 0900. You are off duty now, Private Curtis, for performing admirably on this mission. Dismissed, now go get some rest."

"Thank you, sir." I walked around him and headed off for the medical tent. The crowd parted and let me and the other men returning, through. I looked back as they were unloading the last chopper, the ones with the bodies. That reminded me. "Oh, and sir? Here is Private Roger Smith's tag. He was KIA." I pulled the tag out of my pocket and placed it in his hand. He took it and nodded solemnly.

I didn't get far when I was being attacked from both sides by two men. I flinched and got out of their grasp, thinking foolishly it was the enemy and they'd followed us. I rolled my shoulders to loosen the tension when I saw it was just Steve and Two-Bit, looking hurt and bewildered. I didn't know what to say to them so I kept my mouth shut. I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting lighter. I just pulled a twenty-four hour mission and suddenly that weight fell on me. All I wanted was to collapse on my mat and sleep for a year, but I knew I still had to see Ryan before he was dusted-off. That wound was a ticket guaranteed ticket home so this was my last chance to see him.

As it turned out, I didn't have to say anything. A familiar bark grabbed our attention and we turned around to see the handlers returning the dogs to the kennels. T-Bone was with them. One of the handlers gave his leash to Two-Bit who looked crest-fallen as he realized that Andy didn't make it. T-Bone snuggled close to Two-Bit and whined, just as heart-broken. The man said, "Well, Two-Bit, Andy always said that you shared T-Bone, so I think it's only right that you get him now. Most dogs without handlers get put down and I don't want that to happen to him. I'll teach you all the signs if you're up to it."

Two-Bit looked up. "Yeah, yeah I think Andy would want that. Just let me know when." The man nodded and went on to the kennels. Two-Bit looked back at the dog who was staring up at him. Two-Bit choked out, "Well, old buddy, looks like it's just you and me now. Don't you worry about a thing, I'll take care of you." He bent down and hugged T-Bone, burying his face in his fur to hide his tears.

"I'm going to go visit Ryan," I say quietly.

Steve asked, "Okay. I'll ask what happened later. Wait, where's Roger? He with Ryan?"

That hit me like a punch to the gut. I struggle to find the words, for a way to break it to them, but I can't. My silence speaks volumes and Two-Bit looks up. I'm sure I look as hollow as Steve did, but maybe I look more pained. I see Steve eye my uniform and I follow his gaze. I'm covered in dried blood. It almost blends in with the mud stains, but not quite. My knees are damp with both from when I knelt in the crater to patch up Ryan who's blood pooled around me. My sleeves were trashed from trying to staunch blood and then when I lost it and grabbed Roger's bloody shirt. I looked like I'd been in, well, a war. I don't think any of it was mine, but my body felt numb.

Two-Bit cried, "No, no, no, no! He can't be... No!" He clutched the dog tighter and buried his face again. Steve doesn't know what to say. He looks shocked. I just nod heavily which breaks him out of it.

He pulls me into a rare hug. I'm too confused to hug back at first, but then I loosely return it. I couldn't deal with this now. Later, I'd deal with Roger's death, but I still had things to do and I couldn't break down yet. I pull back and he lets me with a sigh. I try to explain, "Just... not now, okay?" He nods and I know he gets it this time.

I turn around and leave him to comfort Two-Bit who needs it now more than me. Ryan needs me more. The medical tent is a large canopy with mosquito netting for walls. It has several beds lining the sides and a curtain closing off the surgical area. It wasn't sterile, but it was the best they could do here. Most of the beds were filled with guys from today. I spotted Ryan with this leg propped up on a pillow. The bandage had been changed and looked much cleaner. His eyes were closed, but I pulled up a stool and sat down to wait. He opened his eyes at the sound and immediately fixed on me. He grinned. I'm glad one of us could. Seeing it relieved a large weight from my shoulders, but not all of it. I gave a half smile back.

"Great job on the field dressing, Curtis. You's saved my life. Thanks, man. I knew teaching you's that stuff would come in handy."

I give a short laugh. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing when I patched you up."

He smiled again, but it quickly fell. He eyed my uniform just like Steve and sighed. "I heard about Roger... I'm sorry, man. Yah know that wasn't yours fault though, right? Donny told me everything when I woke up and it was his choice. He died saving our lives and I know that's how he'd want it."

I sigh and try to change the subject. "So I hear you're gonna get to go home. They're dusting you off to a safe zone hospital and then I reckon you're off to stateside. You lucky unlucky bastard, you."

He cracks a grin. "You's bet! The sis's are gonna flip when they hear this! I'll be treated like a king when I gets back. Then when you's get back, we's gonna get together and I'll show you's the town. No Socs there! But no Roger neither..."

I know what he's trying to do, but damn him! I stand up angrily and kick the metal stool across the aisle. "You know what, fuck you, Ryan! I just wanted to make sure you were alive and that I didn't kill you too before you dusted-off. Maybe say goodbye, but no. You want me to break down and deal with shit I just can't handle right now."

He frowns. "Ponyboy... If you's don't deal with this soon, you's gonna bottle it up and it's gonna destroys you! If you don't break down tonight, I'm gonna be's hearing of it and then I'll be forced to write you's one angry letter, everyday! I'll see you Stateside, Pony. Take care of yourself. It's been great knowing yah." He smiles at me as if we were old buddies who happened to meet at a chance baseball game. I almost break down right there, but I choke to hold it in. I hold out my hand as forgiveness and he shakes it warmly, patting my arm with his other hand.

"See yah around, Ryan." I turn and start walking away. My mat calling my name.

He calls out to me with a fresh piece of gum in his mouth, "It's Jakob back in the States!"

I laugh. "You crazy sonofabitch, we ain't in the States yet!" He flips me off with his middle finger and grins. I laugh and smile back.

Two-Bit is sitting outside our tent with T-Bone and a sandwich. I do a double take when I spy the food.

"Where the hell did you find a sandwich, Two-Bit?"

He laughs at my expression, spitting out little bits of bread. He mumbles, "My ma, stupid! She's been sending me all kinds of food since we landed in 'Nam. Here, have a half of T's half." He tosses my the fourth of a sandwich and I plop it in my mouth. It's just peanut butter on bread, but it's the best peanut butter sandwich I've ever had. I savor the flavor and swallow, regretting not taking smaller bites and making it last. He laughs at me again. "Here, eat the other half. I get these all the time." He tosses me the other fourth and I make it last, getting four small bites of heaven from it. T-Bone licks his chops and whines at Two-Bit, putting a paw on the arm holding the food. Two-Bit grins at his friend and gives him the rest of his sandwich.

I flush the peanut butter down with water from my canteen and go inside the tent. I'm off for the day so I can get some well needed sleep. Just the sight of my mat makes my eyes droop. Steve is sitting on his own and looks up when I come in. Two-Bit follows us inside with T-Bone.

"That dog better not trail in any more mud than we already got, Two-Bit," Steve warns. Oh yeah. I take off my boots and leave them by the flap. I toss my heavy gear down that I've been toting around all this time along with my helmet and rifle. Then I strip out of my damp uniform and hang it up on the clothesline we've made. I collapse on my mat. Thoughts swirl in my head of the past twenty-four hours. Every hour felt like a day, so much had happened.

"You okay, Pony?" Steve asks. I open my eyes and see them both hovering over me looking concerned. What now?

"Sure, why?"

"You're looking pretty beat up. You've got cuts and bruises all over, one's still bleeding on your back. What happened out there? And I don't just mean with, well, Roger..." Two-Bit said gently.

That's when it happened. That's when I broke. I sat up and drew my knees in, crying into them. I felt like a bawl-baby, but I didn't care because Roger was a great guy and now he was dead. He had a fiance and a life waiting for him back home. Everything that happened was awful. Ryan lost his foot and may never get to open up his own clinic like he wanted to do. Nobody would even hire a cripple to work for them. Andy was dead too, he was young and scared and had T-Bone to look after. Several guys were dead now, all of them with something to live for. Then there were the horrible things we did. We killed those guys. They were the enemy, they deserved it, but it didn't feel right. We unknowingly lured them into the same trap they set up for us and killed them all, me leading the assault... So it all crashed down on me and I cried just like Ryan wanted me to do.

"Shit, kid. Now look what you did Two-Bit. It's okay, Pony. Let it out." They sat next to me and whispered encouragement. T-Bone came over and rested his head on my foot, offering sympathy with his big brown eyes. Then I calmed down some and I told them everything that happened , giving them a play by play without the gory details. They listened and held me from both sides, not caring they didn't look like big tough men.

Two-Bit surprised us all by letting on to some of the missions his unit had been on. He'd seen a lot of death and violence and even had to deal it out. He understood more about the horrors of war than I gave him credit for. "How do you not let that get to you?" I ask, drying my eyes.

"I use my secret weapon, kid. My memories. My ma, my sis, the gang, Kathy. I don't dwell on all the bad shit. The first time I killed a guy, I bawled my eyes out behind a tree. The first time I saw a buddy get killed, I threw up. Then I didn't let it get to me and instead just focused all the good memories. Like getting you wasted for the first time, or stealing that tuff switch, any Friday night with Kathy... Lots of good stuff and that's what's gonna get us through this. We've got those good memories and more to be made back at home. So, think of the good stuff Pony."

I shut my eyes and thought hard. "Playing pool with Curly at Buck's, getting drunk the second time without Darry finding out, Sunday breakfast with my brothers..." When I open them back up I feel light. It really worked! "Thanks, Two-Bit."

They laugh. "No problem, kiddo. Now you look beat and I know I am so I'm gonna crawl over here and avoid responsibility for a bit to get some shut eye. Night boys." Two-Bit crawls over to the empty mat that no one's used and flops down. T-Bone crawls over and lays right next to him.

Steve rolls his eyes and ruffles my hair. "You okay for real now, kid?"

I nod. "Yeah, thanks."

He smiles and curls up on his own mat. "Hey, what else are buddies for right?"

I chuckled and lay down. "Right." Soon they're all three snoring and sleep comes easily for me.

The next few days are quiet. We haven't had any more scouts or ambushes, having flushed them out. Two-Bit gets a crash course on being a dog handler. T-Bone hardly ever goes to his kennel anymore, which I'm sure makes all the other dogs jealous. A few of us have been called in for small mission, but thankfully everyone has come back alive. Steve and I have been sticking closer together and try to score KP duty with each other. Funny what a few tears here and there do. Poker seems more lonely now without Ryan and Roger, but Two-Bit does a pretty good job of filling in the silence. He cracks as many jokes as Ryan told stories.

Two-Bit tears open his box like a little kid on Christmas. He opens the lid and shows the contents to T-Bone who licks his lips, but then he quickly shuts it and ties the twine back around it. It's obviously something edible and top secret. Hmmm...

"What have you got there Two-Bit?" I ask, motioning to the box.

"Oh, nothing," he lies.

"Spill. I haven't had anything but k-rations for four days!"

He huffs, "Fine, but keep quiet about it okay? It's a chocolate cake."

He's been holding out on me. I knew it. "And you didn't invite me? After all the cakes my brothers have made for you."

He laughs. "Or that I've stolen."

I make a dive for the box, but he quickly puts it out of reach. "Hey! It's only fair! You owe us!"

He says in a whiny voice, "Act your age, Pony."

I laugh, "You first. At least give me T's half. Dogs can't eat chocolate, it makes them sick."

Two-Bit thinks about it and relents. "Fine. But only for T. Sorry buddy." T-Bone whines and lays his head on Two-Bit's lap with his sad pathetic eyes gazing up at him. "Nope, sorry, T. You can have some of the sausage when we get back to the tent." T-Bone licks his lips again like he understands.

I cry indignantly, "Sausage! You really have been holding out on us! Wait till Steve gets a load of this."

Speaking of the devil, here Steve comes now, back from watch. T-Bone barks happily and jumps up on him. "Down, T-Bone." He does that whenever one of us shows up. T-Bone loved the gang and we loved him. Hopefully he'd get to go home with Two-Bit. It was rare considering the Army thinks of the dogs as Army property, but sometimes exceptions were made.

"Steve," I whine, "Two-Bit's been holding out sausage!"

"It's my sausage!"

Steve looks at us incredulously, "Now, children, don't make me turn this war around." We all laugh. Things were starting to look up again. There was even talk of relocation now that reinforcements were no longer needed. Maybe we'd get a base with running water or, god willing, electricity! Preferably in the safe zone, but priorities first. Our two units had pretty much already folded into one so separation wasn't really a fear.

**Aw, happy ending! If only our next chapter could be so happy... Cue dramatic music!**


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Thirteen

**Lucky number thirteen! Thanks for all your support! Here we go! **

Today is the day we're moving out. Too many guys were lost from the 405th and our unit so we've been officially folded. I wrote my brothers and told them the good news and so they'll know where to send my letters. We haven't heard as much from them, but enough to know they are alive and well. They've been moved too, into the hot zone. Their unit was now mobilized to hit the POW camps. So far they've only hit one, but apparently it was horrible. I'd heard the stories, but Soda said they were worse. Two-Bit is now a dog handler for the 405th and I'm one of the three field medics.

Before we ship out, we're helping to dismantle the camp. They're moving north again to try and push Charlie back. I'm glad we aren't going to the front line. We're moving further east to a stationary base. I'm told there is electricity and water! All our prayers have been answered!

I'm hauling a heavy crate behind me marked 'k-rations #45632'. "Hey, Sarge, where'd yah want this?"

The Sarge looks up from his clipboard and hollers, "Curtis! Goddammit, keep it out of the rain! Use your own bloody poncho if you have to. #45632 goes on the third Jeep."

I roll my eyes and hover my hand over the huge crate to be a smart-ass. The rain hasn't stopped once since it started three weeks ago. He ignores me and goes back to directing gear traffic. We've now been in 'Nam for two months; the same amount of time Ryan had done when we met him. Ryan writes me once a week just like Cherry. Curly seems to be about once a month, which is still more than I expected. I cherish each one, a little piece of home.

Ryan wrote about his recovery. He was still at the army hospital in country because he wasn't a top priority and there was a long wait list. He couldn't wait to get home next week. He said he'd gotten to call his aunt though to let her know and said she'd nearly gotten hysterical when she heard the news. It didn't get to him nearly as much. In fact, he didn't miss his foot one bit.

Cherry was devastated about Roger. She said Marcia and his family were a complete mess. Every letter she wrote now sounded frantic, as if she were afraid I'd be dead next time she heard from me. I tried to convince her that I was doing fine and things were starting to look up for me here, but I don't think it comforted her. I told her about Roger's letter, but she agreed that I shouldn't give it to Marcia until I could deliver it in person. That way she'd have some time to cool down first. I wrote once to Marcia, to tell her about Roger and assure her that I'd done everything I could and that I was sorry, but I never got a reply.

Curly was worried about Tim. He wasn't doing well. Curly said that it was a good thing that he'd hid the ammunition to the gun because Tim almost shot him! Tim was 'on watch' one night and Curly had crept in the room for something, probably a stale beer bottle, and Tim pulled the trigger on him. It was pure luck that the chamber had been empty because Curly never would have remembered to check for that. Not only that, but Tim was acting depressed. Curly described him as 'sad and spaced out' during most days... That only made me worry that Tim was getting into drugs. I can't picture the tough hood cracking like that, but it happened to even the best of soldiers.

I arrive at the Jeeps where there are heaps of equipment being loaded. I pull my big crate over to Jeep 3 and set it down in the mud so I can get leverage on it. It probably weighs at least 100 pounds and I'm only 160. I bend my knees and lift the crate up and over the tailgate with the other crates. I call over a few other guys and we load the rest of the crates that go on this Jeep. Two-Bit is on the other side of camp loading up the kennels and taking care of the dogs with the rest of the handlers. Steve is with the demolition crew tearing down all the temporary buildings that were set up. Everything was being taken down. Silently, I look around once as the camp is being taken down and say goodbye to the place that's been home for two months.

Four hours later, there isn't much left. The Jeeps drove away on the narrow path with the supplies for the camp and the 405th was now on its own. There were fire pits scattered across the clearing and random junk left behind, but that was all that was left of our camp.

"Gear up, men! We take off in five!" shouted Captain Dan Howards, the unit chief. I didn't like Dan. He seemed like a desk clerk that wouldn't know an M16 from a revolver. Horville was tough, he knew what war was like and it was clear that he could hold his own in a fire fight, but Dan seemed like the kind of guy that would cower behind his men and shout orders.

Steve clapped me on the back and I picked up my heavy pack. He'd taken the tent, but I had the mats and my medical bag. Two-Bit carried his own at least, along with T-Bone's disassembled kennel. Then we began the long march to base. We were in a long two column line with two handlers taking point. Every man carried what they needed because as a mobile unit, we didn't carry extra baggage.

After an hour of silence, Two-Bit pipped up, "I'm hungry."

I snort. "Two-Bit, you're always hungry. What else is new?"

He laughs. "Hey! I can't help it that T broke into my stash and now we haven't had anything but k-rations for a week! Now my stomach is forced to wait on the Army delivering my ma's next package."

Steve cheerily joins in, "Well then I guess you're screwed then, old buddy!" He and I both laugh at the forlorn expression on Two-Bit's face. Leave it to him to have food as top priority in a war zone.

"When we supposed to get mail next?" I shrug. Panicked, he calls out to Horville who's two men in front of him. "Hey, Sarge, when we getting mail next?"

Horville turns his head around, annoyed. "Two-Bit, you asked me yesterday and I will not tell you again! We get mail when we get mail and not a moment sooner!"

I laugh. "Does that answer you're question, Two-Bit?"

He glares at me, "You shut your mouth, kid, or you won't get none of what she sends me next."

I quit laughing and pout. "Gosh, what's got you so grumpy? Wake up on the wrong side of the jungle or something?"

He laughs. "No, it ain't nothing more serious than food, kid. I haven't spoken to T since this morning."

Steve looks down at T-Bone who looks back at him. "Aw, poor T. Did you make Two-Bit mad by eating all his real food? I don't blame you." I stare at Steve. "Shut it, Pony."

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I wasn't gonna say nothing. Except that you're getting soft in your old age!" Two-Bit and I laugh. Steve rears back a fist threateningly.

"Why you little-"

"Quiet, all of you!" Ordered Horville, hearing enough of our banter. I shift the weight of my gear and march on.

It's still all jungle and rain. I never did get to draw that picture, even though Cherry had sent a drawing pencil and an eraser. It's quiet today. All I hear is the steady patter of the rain on the leaves above us and the occasional drop of something on the mud floor. Something falls on my arm and I glance down. I quickly brush it off and shudder. It was a slimy black leech!

Two-Bit laughs at me and T-Bone sniffs the ground where the leech fell. Steve just looks at me confused. "What was that?" he asks.

I grimace. "A leech."

He nods. The next few miles are silent again. Sometimes leeches fall on the men and they leave them on until we can break. I haven't seen any frogs or snakes on this hike which is unusual. A few hours pass and it's well into the afternoon now. We stop and are allowed to break for now. Most of us gratefully take the time to sit and rest our feet. The old timers change their socks immediately and explain that it's important because our feet will get disease from being kept wet all the time. The rest of us follow suit and slip into dry socks.

A soft breeze blows through the trees and I lift my face to it. It's cooler than the muggy air that I've been sweating in since we landed in country. Some of the men and all of the dogs do the same. That makes me a little nervous. Especially when all of the handlers are now on alert. An order to get up is whispered down the line. We do, now all on full alert, our rifles in our hands.

The dogs at the front of the column bark once and we're all familiar with that order. Take cover! We all jump for cover behind the trees just as shots ring out. We return fire. I swing my barrel around the trunk and peer out for some semblance of a target. They're charging right at us!

I spy Dan behind a tree, kissing the cross on his chain. Horville is right next to him and he's explaining the situation. He shoves Dan against the tree who promptly folds to the ground. Sarge gives the order, "Fall back! Get your asses moving, men!"

Two-Bit, with T-Bone leading, lead Steve and I around the trees and away from the army of guns on our tail. Steve and I protect him by firing behind us, hoping to hit our marks. They're too close for comfort, but still pretty far off. I see some of them fall dead, but it's impossible to tell who hit who. Everyone is firing. The jungle echos with the shots, _pft pft pft pft_ into the soft earth. My ears are ringing. Someone throws a grenade at them which explodes with a BOOM. I hear screams and a small tree falls. We all take advantage and the unit scatters, trying to leave the enemy far behind.

The battle is getting further and further behind us. I don't know where T-Bone is leading us, but it's away. We'd regroup once we knew we were safe. Our feet pounding the slick mud and the distant cracks of guns are the only thing we hear. Rain pours off of us and _plinks _off our helmets. Finally we stop, trying to catch our breath. We're far enough away now.

"You okay, Two-Bit?" asks Steve.

Two-Bit waves him off and gasps, "Yeah, T just runs faster than me is all. Whew, I gotta lay off those cookies."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Because being lazy has nothing to do with it."

He grins. "Kid, you know that's my rep. I'd hate to get back home and have people thinking the Army actually changed that!" We all laugh. The best thing about Two-Bit was, he'd never change.

T-Bone's ears prick up, but we ignore it. There are lots of things he could be picking up in the jungle. Suddenly he jumps up and knocks Two-Bit down just as a bullet cracks through the air where he'd just been standing and lands in a nearby tree. BANG! T-Bone had just saved his life! T got up and shook his wet fur and tugged on a stunned Two-Bit's shirt.

Steve cries out, "Holy shit!" We take off running again, dodging in and out of trees. Bullets are flying all around us. How the hell did they catch up to us so fast?

Out the corner of my eye, I see Two-Bit go down with a cry of pain. "No!" I shout and drop down beside him. I drag him to shelter behind a tree and Steve covers for us, firing at the gooks who shot our friend. I don't see any blood on the front of him so I turn him over and he winces. Please don't be hit in the back, please don't be hit in the back... I quickly drag off his pack and see the blood. Of course, Two-Bit got shot in the ass.

He's pale, but he glances back at me. In a jokingly weak voice he asks, "How's it look doc?"

I roll my eyes angrily, but begin to patch it up as best I can. "Like an ass, Two-Bit," I answer roughly. I'd been worried he was on his death bed, but he'd be fine as soon as I patched him up. Annoyed and relieved, I dig through the medic bag for what I need. Thank you, Ryan, for teaching me all this! "Steve, how long we got?"

Steve looks down and sees the blood. He pales."Jesus Christ, is he hit? Fuck!"

I shake my head. "He'll be fine. Steve, how long?"

Steve calms down, "Make it fast."

I quickly stitch up the bullet hole that's weeping blood and bandage it. Two-Bit flinches with each suture and T-Bone whimpers. I start packing up the supplies. T-Bone growls at something and I'm worried it's me so I look up. He's looking behind me with his lip curled and his large canines showing. Something heavy comes down hard on the back of my head and I hit the ground. Everything is blurry and the sound muffled, like my ears are filled with cotton. The light begins to dim. Please wake up, please wake up...

**Cliff hanger! So, what did you think? Review please! And no, the idea for Two-Bit did NOT come from Forrest Gump. I just feel that Two-Bit would've wanted that war wound if he had to have one. **


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Fourteen

**Sorry for all the bad luck our boys have had! This chapter will be hard, so just bare with me! Warning: torture & other dark themes. This chapter is rated M to be safe, but it's nothing TOO graphic. **

My head hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, everything hurts. Slowly, I open my eyes and try to remember where I am. I'm no longer in the jungle. I'm in a tiny dirt cell, tied to a chair. The only light is coming through a crack under the door and it flickers like a candle. The room smells like damp earth and stale air. I feel something trickle down the side of my face and know it's blood. How the hell did I get in a POW camp?! The last thing I remember is running... we were running...

It all floods back to me. Steve, Two-Bit, T-Bone, where are they? I hope they made it out and weren't somewhere in this hell hole with me. T-Bone gave the others some warning so there was a chance. If not... well I can't bring myself to think of the worst. I need to get through this and thinking like that wouldn't help.

I look again my surroundings. My wrists and ankles are tied to a wooden chair, painfully tight. I try to wiggle them around, but it's useless. The only thing that's doing is making the rope burn me. My long sleeve jacket is in a heap by the door with my shoes. My feet are bare so I can't run. At least the climate is comfortable down here. To the right of the cell is a rusty mattress frame nailed upright to the wall. I shudder when I think of what they use those for.

I'm trying to think of a futile escape plan when the door creaks open and two enemy soldiers walk in. They shut the door behind them. One is tall and looks to be in his mid-twenties or thirties while the other one is shorter and looks younger, at most twenty. The tall one looks expressionless, blank like this is just a job that he'd rather be over with quick. The other one is looking at me with an evil glint in his eye like torturing me was the highlight of his day.

The blank one spoke, "Today we welcome you to hell. There is no escape. You eat and you drink when we allow you. You do not ask question. We ask, you tell. Any questions?"

I smirk and give a half laugh, "Yeah, when the fuck do I get out of here?"

The short one punches me hard in the side and I gasp. That hurt! That rib has to be bruised now, if not broken. Darry always said I never used my head just like Steve always thought I was too mouthy for my own good. Who knew they'd both be right?

The short one said something in Vietnamese and the other translated. "You will learn, American. They all learn." Then he punched me a few more times until I was choking on air. My ribcage felt like it was lined with fire. Then, while I was subdued, they untied the ropes and dragged me towards the metal frame. I kicked and hit and cursed at them, but I was already weak from my head injury. I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink since the morning of the hike. I was guessing I'd been out at least a few hours since the ambush which would make this about the middle of the night if not the next morning. One tied my wrists to the frame while the other pinned me against the rusting metal springs. Then he moved down and tied my feet so that I made an X against the wall.

"Let me go, you bastards! I'm not going to tell you anything!" I shouted.

The short one grinned at me with a manic delight and clamped a heavy wire to the frame. Then he bent down to where the wire was connected, to an electrical box like a mobile generator. Oh crap! He turned the dial and my body went into spasms. My back arched, trying to escape the hot coils that were electrocuting me, but the ropes held me fast to it. I screamed. The voltage increased and I jerked even more, pain radiating through my body in waves. So much for the temperature, now I was sweating with the pain which only helped carry the current. A quick order in Vietnamese made it turn off and I collapsed, limply hanging from my binds. My body was weak and racked with pain.

"Have you learned respect, yet American?"

I will not break, I will not break. I clenched tight on my resolve, the only thing I had now. Through my teeth I hissed, "Fuck you."

Another high jolt went through me and I screamed again. I tried to hold it in, but it just tore out of me. The pain was unbearable. Every fiber of my body felt like it was being hit with lightening. They turned it off again and I collapsed, breathing heavy now. They untied me from the frame and dragged me back to the chair. I was too weak to fight them off so I just hung between them and was tied back to the chair. They left the room without another word. I heard another door creak open, perhaps a cell next to me. Dimly, I heard muffled cries of pain and I tried to block them out. There wasn't anything I could do to help him or even myself. My head lulled back and I fell into peaceful unconsciousness.

For what I guess was the next few days, they came in once to untie one wrist so I could have stale bread and water. Other times they would come in an interrogate me. Sometimes they asked questions that I would refuse to answer and sometimes they didn't ask me anything. I could usually tell which it would be by the expression on the shorter of my captures. Throughout the underground tunnels, I could hear screams of other men. I don't know how long we've really been here, but if I had the information they wanted it wouldn't be long before I broke. Luckily I didn't know any of what they wanted to know. That made me even more cocky, knowing that I was going to die anyway. I always had a smart comment to make rather than a real answer which only resulted in worse beatings, but the one thing they couldn't take away was my resolve. I would NOT break.

I looked up from the chair I was tied to when the cell door creaked on its rusty hinges, giving them a hard glare that showed no fear. The same two soldiers came in followed by one really big one. Judging from my past interrogations, I'm guessing the fun question game was over. The big guy was probably here to really torture me.

The nice one spoke in his quick English, ready to be done with me, "You answer questions, boy, or Big Jack will make you answer questions. Now, tell us location of your base camp."

I don't want to get beaten to a pulp, but I also will not give them what they want. So I croaked out, "You want base camp? I thought you already knew. After all, your spies sure enjoyed shooting up the place. Oh wait... I forgot they never had the chance to report back." Stupid, stupid, stupid! I really don't use my head when it counts.

Nice guy slapped me so hard I briefly saw stars. He didn't look so calm now. Hopefully his brother or somebody wasn't one of those who never came back. "You give us answer now! Big Jack not be so forgiving!" He relayed what I said to the others in their foreign tongue. They all looked mad now. Not good for me.

The mean one came up behind my hair and yanked my head up by my hair. I winced, but refused to cry out. He had a knife in the hand not threaded through my hair and put it right next to my eye. It was so close I could only see the sharp tip. Big Jack said something to him and he gave a short laugh and a reply. I didn't know what it was, but it gave me chills.

If they just killed me, I wouldn't have to go through torture. That seemed like a nicer option. I sounded defeated. "You want an answer? Okay. Base camp is about twenty feet up in Hell!" And I meant of course that the whole country above us was Hell. I heard a muffled shout from the cell next to me, but I imagined that the poor sap in there was gagged unlike me. He was either being interrogated himself or he was calling me an idiot and possibly trying to save my live by averting their attention. It wasn't the first time either, he always tried to shout out to me, especially when I was being interrogated. It never worked, whatever he was trying to do.

I was punched in the gut by the nice one and it knocked the wind out of me. Again and again. I heard a few cracks after I lost count and let out a scream. My ribs were already weak from the previous beatings. They enjoyed my weakness and he kicked me in the chest which caused the chair to fall back on its side. It hurt unbelievably, but I tried to suck in a few deep breaths so I wouldn't cry out. It sounded like I was gasping for breath, which at this point I was. I heard them talking again and they left me with Big Jack, closing the door behind them. This was bad.

He smiled down at me, making my hair stand on end. I knew what he was about to do and it was worse than torture, worse than death. Quickly, I try to scramble up an idea that could save me from this fate. He was slowly undoing his belt. No, don't think about him! Look around, Pony, look around. I knew he was going to have to untie me from the chair. Is there some way I can use that? If he unties my legs first, maybe I can stand up with the chair quick enough to use it as a shield or slam myself against the wall hard enough to break it and free my hands. He's undoing his top button. If he unties my hands first, maybe I could fight back? There wasn't much I could do to free myself with just hands while there is a six foot five guy trying to mess with me.

Big Jack comes towards me and uses his knife to undo the binds on my legs. I scream at him, "Don't you touch me!" He slaps me even harder than the nice one had earlier. I glare at him and growl, "Don't you fucking touch me, you fucking gook!" I kick at him and he punches me in the cracked ribs. I screech, "Goddamnit!" Without the air, it's harder to stand up and do anything I planned. That and he is keeping a hand clamped down on my shoulder as he worked on the binds on my arms. He freed me from the chair, but kept my hands bound behind my back. Then he forced me up from the chair and threw me to the ground. I rolled to my feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in my ribs. He made a grab for me and I danced back. "You fucker! I'm not going down without a fight!" I spit at him, knowing that he didn't understand any of my words.

He came at me with rage in his eyes. All his previous dark thoughts put on hold. He took a swing at my head which I managed to dodge and punched him hard in the gut. One thing about being big is, you're usually sacrifice agility. I would have sighed in relief at that being the case if I weren't fighting for my life at the moment. I kicked him in the groin while he was still struggling to breathe and he went down. That took care of that for the time being. I'd always been raised not to kick a man when he's down, but in this case I wasn't risking him getting back up. I kicked him in the head as hard as I could, but it didn't seem to faze him much. He grabbed my leg and yanked me down, trying to pin me as I fought to get away. During all this I could hear the gagged man in the next cell hollering up a storm and banging on the door, trying to catch as much attention as possible. I didn't understand why he was trying so hard to save me, but I guess if I heard someone fighting for their lives and not giving in to the bastards that caught us, I'd probably try to do the same.

Big Jack caught me again and wrapped his huge hands around my throat. I flailed around trying to find some leverage to knock him off, but he had at least one hundred pounds on me of pure muscle. I haven't eaten much since I've been down here and the beatings haven't done much for me either. The only sleep I got was when I was unconscious when they first brought me in. In summary, it didn't look good for me.

My head was swimming and my chest felt like it was about to burst. He was squeezing so tight that it was a wonder my head didn't pop off. My feet were still kicking and my hands were clawing at the ones on my throat, but every second it was weaker and weaker. My ears were buzzing, but through it I thought I heard a commotion down the hall. I heard foreign voices shout and- BAM- gunfire. My eyes were dimming in the already dim cell.

Suddenly, Big Jack jumped off me and tore off after the voices. I started choking on the air. It felt so good to breathe again even if it felt like I was breathing sandpaper. My door creaked open and I flinched, trying to get into a fighting position. At first I couldn't get my eyes to focus on the person and my hacking didn't help steady the world. The man wasn't Big Jack or the other two gooks, he was a vaguely familiar American soldier. He came towards me and quickly untied the ropes still around my wrists. I don't remember when or how I managed to get them in front of me, but I did put up a hell of a fight. I rasped out, "Steve!"

He wrapped me in a quick hug. "God, kid. I heard what they were doing to you and I tried really fucking hard to get them away from you. Sorry I couldn't help." I pulled back to look at him. He had a cloth gag hanging loose around his neck and bruises on his face. He was the soldier in the next room!

"Steve, not your fault. How?" It felt like gargling shrapnel to talk and I hope he understood my question. He was saying he didn't save me, so what was going on?

He looked to make sure the coast was clear in the dirt hallway before helping me onto my feet. "C'mon, kid. The fucking cavalry has arrived. Not a moment too soon, I might add." He looked at me with a strange mixture of relief and worry. I knew I must look like a mess, but I was glad he wasn't too badly hurt. I grabbed my jacket, hoping my letters were still in place and carefully shrugged it on. I stepped into my boots. He didn't let go once I was on my feet and instead draped my arm across his shoulders and supported me as we walked out into the hallway I'd never been in.

There were other soldiers here. Some looked fine and others were obvious prisoners. I noticed one guy from our unit being supported by our rescuers. He got caught a month before Steve and I. One eye was swollen completely shut, his arm hung limply at his side, his clothes were a tattered mess of dirt and blood, and he looked dead on his feet. The soldiers leading the mission hurried us along and we saved ten more guys. It was easy to tell the soldiers rescuing us from the soldiers captured now. The ones who were captured were beat up and had an edgy look in their eye like we couldn't believe this was real and that at any moment the gooks would come out and drag us back.

We made it out and the sunlight blinded everyone for a moment or two. Shots were still zipping by, but most of it was away on the other side of the compound. We were being led to the treeline and a safe distance from the mission in progress. We made it about half a mile to another group of survivors. There were about forty of us that had been saved and ten or fifteen that saved us. It must have been a huge POW camp. I collapsed and Steve leaned me against a tree where I promptly slid down. He looked concerned but I waved him off. My cracked ribs were on fire while my head was throbbing and it hurt to breathe, but I was okay. He asked if I was okay with his eyes, knowing I wouldn't respond verbally, and I nodded, closing my eyes. He looked away and scanned the crowd.

I thought about how I got here, the attack and the capturing. I was knocked out by the butt of a gun and dragged across the jungle floor while attending to- How could I have forgotten Two-Bit was shot right before we got taken? I grabbed Steve's arm, catching his full attention. "Two-Bit?" I asked.

He got a pained look in his eyes, making me think the worst, until he clarified, "I don't know, Pony. After you got hit, T dragged Two-Bit out of there while I covered for them. That's when they grabbed me, I was outnumbered. I'm sorry I left you, kid. I think I saw them hiding in the brush when they were dragging us out of there though. It wasn't a bad hit so I'm sure he was fine." Yeah, he could still get out of there with a bullet in the ass. He'd probably be laughing about it when we saw him again.

Seeing my relief, Steve patted my shoulder and went back to scanning the crowd. Some of the guys who were fighting on the ground level were filtering back. Steve jumped up and ran towards one of them. I couldn't see from my spot on the ground, but I had no intention of moving. He came trotting back with a familiar face not a minute later. I pushed myself up using the tree and was painfully tackled by my brother Sodapop. I hugged him back tightly, ignoring the loud protest of my ribs. Steve saw me wince though and gently pulled Soda back. My brother looked like he wanted to start bawling and I know I wanted to, but we didn't. I carefully leaned back against the tree and he looked me over, concerned.

"Are you okay, Pony?" I nodded. My destroyed voice would only worry him more and I'm sure my overprotective brothers would already be flipping out over my captor. Sure enough, I saw the anger in his eyes. "I hate this goddamn war! They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I felt safe again with my brother there and my head hurt.

I felt soft probing hands on my throat and opened them again to see Soda near tears again, looking at my throat. It was probably bruised to hell and back. "My god, Pony! What'd they do to you, little brother?" His voice was soft and choked like he was fighting back a lump in his throat. I knew I couldn't tell him so I shook my head again, hoping he got that I wasn't going to talk about it.

Steve caught that too and he answered for me, "You don't wanna know, buddy. You don't even wanna know." He saw another soldier and waved him over. Darry ran over and was about to hug Steve until he saw me and got me first. He wrapped me in a big hug that made me gasp in pain. I didn't mind it, but he pulled back instantly sorry. I shook my head and said with my eyes 'it's alright.' He nodded and hugged me more gently this time, silent tears running down his eyes while he stroked my hair. So my big tough brother broke down before Soda...

The man in charge yelled, "Alright let's move out!" Another squad of men returned with even more POW's. There had to be at least a hundred of us. I heard a loud BOOM and looked back to see the base exploding in flames. We all cheered, not caring about the noise. Our prison was now little more than ash and memory. That was the best thing I'd seen all war.

The men helped out the wounded as we trudged forward through the jungle. Darry and Soda supporting me on both sides and Steve right behind us. We marched a few miles and came to a clearing. A team went out and declared it mine free. The communications officer radioed in a dust-off and deemed the mission a success. Over a hundred POW's rescued, few to none casualties on our side. It was a good day.

We rested as we waited for the choppers. I was surrounded by my brothers and finally felt safe. In the cell, I'd jump at every noise thinking they came back to torture me. Now I was safe and I knew that nothing could touch me. I leaned my head on Soda's shoulder and closed my eyes. This time, it was a peaceful sleep that I knew I would awake from. There was a light, caring pressure on my hair and sleep took me. Not even the whirl of the choppers could wake me.

**Don't hate me lol! Everything is going to just fine from here... most likely xD We've gotten through the worst of it. Thank you and please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Fifteen

**Thank you for hanging in there, my readers! It's been rough, but we're back together! **

When next I awoke, it was with a start. I was being wheeled into an unfamiliar room, being supported in the chair from behind. I wasn't tied down so I flung myself out and hit the floor with a bang that jarred my ribs. I didn't let the pain stop me though and tossed myself up and around to face them. You can imagine my humiliation and utter relief when I saw it was just Darry and a doctor. For a moment I'd thought I imagine the whole rescue and the Vietnamese were finding new means of torture. I dropped out of my fighting stance and sighed with the relief.

The doctor looks startled and Darry is looking at me with concern. I nod at my brother to let him know I'm okay and put a hand to my side. He looks dubious, but isn't making any moves to put me back in the chair yet. They give me a moment to take it all in. I'm in what looks like a hospital wing. We're in a short hallway that spills out into a recovery ward. I can a few bunks from here. One both sides of the hallway are two sets of doors, examine rooms I'm assuming, but possibly offices.

Darry speaks first, "Pony, you need to sit back down. You're hurt."

The chair remind me too much of the cell. "No, I don't want to sit."

The doctor backs him up, "Son, I need to examine you and all the other young men that were rescued today. Now will you please cooperate and sit down so we can move on?"

I shake me head and take a slow step back. "No. I will not sit down in the damn chair. I can walk just fine, and I don't need a damn physical either. I'm-" I was about to say 'I'm fine' when a familiar voice interrupts me from one of the bunks in the wide room ahead of us.

"Hey, is that Ponyboy Curtis I hear, kicking up such a fuss?" I'd know that teasing voice anywhere. Two-Bit!

"Two-Bit?"

Darry rolls his eyes and says something low to the doctor. Whatever he said, the doctor nods and points to one of the rooms. Darry walks over to me and says, "If you agree to sit in the chair, you can see Two-Bit for five minutes before your examine. Don't give me that crap that you're fine because I can see right through it, so you're getting looked over either way."

I nod and take a deep breath before going and sitting carefully in the chair. He softens up and rests a hand on my shoulder as he wheels me into the room. The beds are lines with wounded soldiers and one in particular stands out. Two-Bit's laying on his stomach with his gown open in the back, exposing way more than anyone wanted to see. I focus on his face which is grinning as brightly as ever. Soda is sitting next to the bed on a stool and smiles when he sees me. That explains why Two-Bit already knows I'm alive.

"I see London, I see France, I see Two-Bit's not wearing underpants," I sing as we roll up to the bunk.

They all laugh and Two-Bit turns slightly pink. "Good to see you too, Pony."

I laugh and it feels good to smile again, even if the jerking causes me to clutch my sides. "So how's the wound man?"

He grins. "I got me a million dollar wound here, Doc says they're gonna ship me home soon. You did a great job patching me up, but you forgot to take out the bullet dummy!"

I roll my eyes and snort. "Oh yeah because the middle of a war zone is a great place to operate! Congrats, by the way. I hear the real hero is T-Bone. Where's he at anyway?"

Two-Bit's face lights up at the mention of his buddy. "One of the docs took him out on a walk so he can take care of business and whatnot, maybe stretch his legs a bit. He's been staying here with me in the ward while I'm healing up from this gunshot wound," he informs me dramatically with a faint swoon. Soda fans him for added effect.

"You're full of it, Two-Bit! I examined the wound myself, hardly anything to get all excited about."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Oh no? Then how come the doc wants me to show it off?"

Darry intervenes, "Two-Bit, no one gives a damn about your ass. Pony, five minutes are up. You'll see Two-Bit when you're done, now let's go." Two-Bit's face falls a little bit as he realizes that I'm in the wheelchair for a reason.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. See you later."

"Bye Pony," Both Soda and Two-Bit call after me with a sad wave. Do I really look that bad they don't believe me? Sure I feel like I've been run down with a lawn mower, but I didn't think I showed it.

Darry wheeled me into the small examine room and helped me move to the high table. I winced at the large movement. The doctor came in a few moments later and closed the door behind him. He looked down at his chart and set it down. "Alright, Mr. Curtis, let's see what the damage is. Strip to your boxers." I groan and gently shrug off the top shirt. Darry is staring angrily at the deep bruises around my wrists and the other bruises and burns that line my arms. He helps me slip off the T-shirt underneath and gasps. I look down and see the angry greenish black bruises around my deformed ribcage and the large electrical burns scarring my body from the cattle prod. I could only imagine how much worse my back looked from the frame they tied me to. I slipped off my boots and striped down to my boxers as ordered. My legs were pretty, only a few bruises and burns, the worst being around my ankles from being tied up.

Darry put a fist in his mouth and turned away from the damage that was done to me. "Oh Pony..." he said softly. The doctor ended up declaring four cracked ribs, three dislocated, most others bruised, a broken nose that he had to painfully reset, multiple electrical burns the worst of which he applied an ointment to and bandaged, several deep bruises that also were ointment and bandaged except for the one around my throat that would have to heal on its own, and a few cuts that needed stitches. I looked at my reflection in the glass cabinets and saw a black eye, a bruised cheek, a broken nose that I don't even remember receiving, and a stitched scratch across the side of my head, mostly hidden under my hair. They set me back in the wheelchair, me in too much pain from being poked and prodded and re-broken to object.

They wheeled me back out into the ward and set me up in the bed next to Two-Bit. Darry helped me stand up and I hissed in pain when I got up too fast. "You okay, little buddy?" my big brother asked, frantic with worry. I nod, not trusting myself to speak and slowly lower myself onto the bed. I'm sweaty and breathing heavy from the examine. The doctor leaves with strict orders for me not to move around too much. Soda and Two-Bit turn over to look at me and their jaw drops. Apparently my shirt hid most of the damage.

Soda sits next to me on the bed and holds my hand, careful of the bandage around my wrist. "Shit, Pony, what'd those bastards do to you?" I gape at him, my brother hardly ever curses. He was pale and unsteady, but there was hurt and anger burning in his eyes. Two-Bit nods, unable to speak.

I sigh and say, "You don't want to know."

Darry shakes his head and sits on a stool at my other side. He strokes my hair affectionately, careful of the stitches. I really was a mess right now. "Pony, you should tell us because one: we're only going to imagine something ten times worse, and two: you need to talk about it and not keep something like this in."

Steve comes up behind him and stares at my wounds with a hard look. His jaw is tight and his eyes are dark with rage and guilt. What did he have to be guilty for? He says, "You ought to just tell them Pony. Just leave out the extra gory details. I'm curious too, about what the hell I couldn't stop from happening. If it helps, I'll even tell you what happened to me." Was this the real Steve Randle? Where was the hard as nails guy I'd grown up with who knew better than to blame himself for things out of his control?

I stare at him in disbelief and he sighs. "Fine, I'll go first. Sometimes they would put a rag over my face and pour water over it, trying to drown me. There was always at least two and they kept me chained against the wall. They kept the gag in my mouth so I couldn't holler out to you. The real torture they did to me was making me listen to everything they did to you. They'd hold me down and force me to listen to your screams knowing I was powerless to stop it. I think they were trying to break me down with fear, but it only pissed me off.

"Then the day comes when they don't come in the room. I hear them go into yours and you smart off to them like always. I knew something was off though when the door creaked again and they left. Then I heard what he was trying to do to you and I panicked. I couldn't let it happen. So I did everything I could to draw his attention away. I heard you putting up a hell of a fight and then everything got real quiet. I was so scared then, a thousand different things running through my mind. Then the good guys bust in my door and free me. I see them take down the big guy that was coming out of your cell and go in myself. At first I thought you were dead and I was too late, but you were hacking up a lung. You know the rest from there."

If I thought my brothers looked freaked out before, that was nothing compared to what they looked like now. Soda couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes, Darry had his palms pressed against his eyes as if he was trying to get rid of the mental image, and Two-Bit was face down on his pillow looking green. Soda pulled down on Steve's sleeve and wrapped him in a huge hug. "Oh my god, Steve..."

"It wasn't your fault, Steve. None of it was any of our faults." I said quietly. Steve nodded and his eyes softened up into sympathy.

"Fine, now it's your turn."

"Look guys, what good is hearing this gonna do? I mean it was awful, but it's over now."

Darry put his hand on my shoulder and said lowly, "We gotta know, Pony. It'll keep us up all night if we don't."

I sigh. "It might keep you up all night if I tell you. You still wanna know?" They all nod and Two-Bit looks back up from his pillow. Steve takes a seat on the available stool and I tell them in a small voice. "Well, they beat me first, trying to 'teach me respect'. I'll admit I never used my head and mouthed off the whole time which only made it worse, but I wasn't going to bow down to those bastards. Then they moved up to torture. They would tie me up to a mattress frame and fry me until I could hardly stay awake. Sometimes they would leave me tied to the chair and just use a cattle prod. A few times they tried cutting me up, but that never seemed to get the rise they wanted from me. They either wanted information I didn't have or didn't ask me anything, but I was convinced I was gonna die down there. Then that last day I almost did. They sent in a big guy to try and mess with me but I fought him which made him angry and he tried to choke me. I thought that was it, but then I heard the gunfire and he ran off. That's when Steve found me."

Everyone looked like they were about to be sick. My brothers grabbed me in a rough hug that hurt. Darry was crying into my hair and Soda had his head on my chest. Steve had tears running down his face and Two-Bit was back in his pillow with sobs shaking his shoulders. The other guys in the ward probably all thought we were insane, but nobody said anything. It felt nice to be this loved. Of course, I always knew it but they never showed it like this before. War was an ugly thing, but it did some beautiful things.

**Aww family reunion! Now our boys can heal! Review please, I hope you're all still enjoying it. I know that I've put us through a wild ride so far!**


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Sixteen

**Thanks for the reviews! Here we go!**

After my brothers collected themselves, they asked the million dollar question, "How're you holding up?" I hadn't thought about it before, but I wasn't behaving like a person who'd just spent two weeks being beaten and tortured. I should be feeling scared or hurt or angry or anything, but I didn't. Aside from waking up in terror, I didn't feel anything towards my captivity. I loved my brothers and was annoyed at the doctors, but those were the only two emotions I felt.

Not knowing the real answer, I respond, "I'm fine."

They all stare at me with a mix of annoyance and disbelief. "Ponyboy, no one would be fine after what you two just went through." Darry said firmly. I just shake my head. I really don't feel damaged. I only feel empty inside. Maybe that was the problem.

"Really, Dar, I'm fine. I don't feel anything about it, and I don't want to."

It's Steve's turn now. "Ponyboy, there's no way. Even I'm mixed up about it and I'm not you. Hell, I didn't have it half as bad as you either! Don't try to put the tough guy act up now because it won't help."

I shake my head and stare him right in the eye. In a level voice, I say, "I'm telling the truth. I feel blank about it. Maybe that's a bad thing, I don't know, but I'm okay."

Soda gives it a try, "Pony... That's not okay. It's not... It's not you."

They know it isn't working. I don't feel anything and nothing they say is going to change that. Because, I will not break, I will not break, I will not break. That was my mantra, my shield when I was a prisoner. Every time they came in, I would say it in my head and convince myself. It kept me alive inside by blocking out what was going on around me. So why was I still doing it?

Two-Bit's trying to get me to feel something now, but I'm not listening. I'm trying to figure out how I'm damaged emotionally. It's quiet now. They've either given up for right now or they can see that I'm deep in thought. I'm not coming up with any answers on my own. Maybe they'll know...

"You know, when I was down there... I had this saying for whenever they'd show up. I'd keep saying 'I will not break, I will not break' over and over again in my head. Eventually I started believing it and it kept me strong. I stopped feeling anything other than the physical pain. That was something I could deal with, but not the fear. It made since back there, but one thing I can't figure out is, why am I still doing it?"

They didn't know what to say either. Why would they? We were just Oklahoma boys who didn't ever have to deal with this kind of brutality called war. The Army didn't teach us how to cope, they expected us to figure it out on our own. But how can you? Is it even possible?

Two-Bit says quietly, "Memories, Pony. Remember what I said about the memories."

I tried Two-Bit's coping mechanism and thought of all the best moments of my life. Hanging out with Johnny at the lot, going with the gang to the Nightly Double, Gone With the Wind, my first kiss with Cherry... I thought of all the good things and felt all the good emotions stir in me. They didn't begin to fill the dark hole inside of me, but they helped me feel something.

A friendly bark fills the ward and we all look up to see T-Bone break out in a run, his leash trailing behind him with the nervous doctor running to catch it. T sees me and bark happily once more before trying to leap up on the bed with me. Darry catches him just in time and T contents himself with just propping his front paws on the bed and licking me to death. I smile down at him, "Hey buddy, long time no see. Yes, I missed you to. You did a good job, boy, saving Two-Bit. You deserve his Purple Heart medal more than him, but don't tell him I said that." They all laugh and I know it's gonna be okay.

The doctor catches up and breathlessly asks, "I'm so sorry! He's not bothering you is he?"

I shake my head, still smiling at T-Bone who's wagging his tail merrily. "Who, this guy? No way."

The doctor nods and bends down to put the leash in Two-Bit's hand. "Okay, Two-Bit. I've walked your dog. Next time get somebody else to do it. Have you upheld your end of the deal?"

I look up at Two-Bit curiously and T-Bone hops down to visit Steve. We're all looking at Two-Bit who sighs sadly. "Yes, no food all day. You know, my ma's gonna be upset if I don't get to tell her how good her food was."

The doctor rolls his eyes lightly and smiles. "I said no 'sweet' food all day. You could have eaten the hospital food."

Two-Bit grins. "I did, but I wouldn't call that food! Even T turned his nose up at it! So what am I gonna tell my ma?"

"Oh just eat it then. There's no since in arguing with you when I know as soon as it's lights out, you'll be digging through your pack anyway." Two-Bit grins guiltily and gives a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me, Doc." The doctor smiles and walks away to tend on his other patients. Two-Bit immediately reaches down to rummage through his pack for his latest package. He finds it and greedily tear open the shipping paper. He opens the box and plops whatever it is in his mouth.

"Share!" I demand, back to our old antics. Steve and Soda agree while Darry just looks on amused. Two-Bit takes out another piece and I catch a whiff of his mother's famous banana-nut bread. I nearly drool, but then he plops it in his mouth again with an evil smile. I clench my teeth and throw my pillow at him. From his position he can't defend himself and it hits him in the head. The shocked expression on his face sends me into fits of laughter that leave me gasping for breath. Darry makes me sit back and goes to fetch my pillow, trying to fight his own chuckles.

Two-Bit has mercy on me and tosses me a real piece, which I savor. It practically melts in my mouth. We all get a piece and quietly enjoy the bread. I don't know how she found the time, but his mother sure could cook. Her bread was one of my favorite things in the world, other than chocolate cake and Darry's baked chicken. When I get back, that's all I'm going to eat for a week: Chocolate cake and Darry's chicken, maybe more banana bread. Ah...only another nine months...

That night we all stayed in the ward. Darry and Steve had to sleep on the hard concrete floor because the beds were for the wounded, but I let Soda climb up next to me for old time's sake. He gratefully accepted after hunting down some pillows for the guys. I felt safe under my brother's careful arm again and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Steve shaking my arm. Groggily, I pushed myself up on my arms. A sharp pain in my side zapped me awake and I looked up at him. "What?" I whisper. It didn't look to be too late yet, most of the men were still sleeping and the jungle outside was just barely starting to grow light. Even T-Bone was passed out across the back of Two-Bit's legs.

Steve looks off. He has a thin smile on, but it doesn't meet his eyes which look pained. Worried, I try to sit up straighter and he winces at the obvious discomfort. "You okay?" I ask, looking him over for any physical damage that wasn't there yesterday. He nods and the smile disappears. I'm not sure I believe him. "What's up?"

"Pony," he starts, "I know we didn't get along when we were younger. Sometimes I think we even hated each other. I was overjoyed to hear you ran off until I heard about the Soc..." I nod, nothing I haven't heard him say before. His voice broke as he continued. "But I would never have wished what happened on you. Not even back then. I know we've gotten a lot closer over the years and that I know like you for you and not as Soda's kid brother, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you. I tried. I tried so goddamned hard, but I couldn't do anything."

The hole was back, threatening to consume me again, but I pushed it back with good memories of Steve. It passed and then I was annoyed. "Steve, we went over this. None of it was your fault, man. I heard you every time and I remember wondering why the man in the next room was trying to hard. It took me awhile, but I realized that if I heard someone getting so brutalized I'd probably do the same thing. And that was with a stranger, never mind one of my best friends. So thanks for trying, but no, it wasn't your fault."

He stares me in the eye looking for any sign of doubt. Finding none, he smiles and I playfully punch his shoulder to reassure him. He rolls his eyes at the weakness, but I wasn't about to risk doing more with my ribs the way they were. "Well I'm sorry I woke you up, Pony. I didn't want to say that in front of the guys though, especially Soda."

I nod. "It's cool, Steve. You needed to talk. Hey, I know a way for you to make it up to me though." I grinned evilly and he raised an eyebrow. "Steal me some of Two-Bit's bread before he wakes up." Steve chuckles and obligingly creeps over to Two-Bit's pack. He digs through and finds the box. T-Bone wakes up and stares at him with questioning eyes.

"Shh, T. Here, want some bread? Just keep quiet." Steve slips the dog a crumb. T gladly takes it and puts his head back down. "Good, boy," then Steve tiptoes back to my bunk and I draw my legs up so he can sit down. He's careful not to wake up Soda who's laying precariously close to the edge. He opens the box and we see two slices left, perfect. Gosh, Two-Bit! There was a whole loaf in there yesterday! We each take one and once again savor every bite. When it's gone, Steve creeps back over and slips the box in where he found it. It was like nothing ever happened.

We sit and talk for the next hour about nothing important. Slowly, the sky brightens and the ward comes back alive. The gang slowly wakes up, just in time for the orderlies to pass around breakfast. Army's version of eggs with sausage, yum. I try a few bites, but am not that starved so I give it to Darry who accepts it like it was actually edible. Steve, however, wolfs his down and licks his tray. He was starving after captivity while I had gotten used to the small amounts of food. I had the bread in me and a few eggs so I was full. Soda plays with his eggs, but eventually gets them down. Two-Bit digs through his pack with one hand and guards the tray from T-Bone with the other. He comes up with the box and opens it with a shriek. "No!" I cover my ears and wince. He didn't scream that loud when he'd been shot!

Two-Bit drops the box back, grumpily and starts in on his breakfast. Steve and I can't keep our laughter in. We both start cracking up and the rest of the gang catches on. Two-Bit sulks as the rest of us laugh.

"Aw, Two-Bit, lighten up. You'll be going home soon and you're momma will make you all the bread you want," Soda says brightly.

He laughs. "True, and there will you all be? Stuck with this garbage." We all sigh. That was the best part about being in Two-Bit's unit, the real food that comes with him. They finish the hospital food and stack the trays at the end of the bunk. "Hey, we got any mail yet? I'm waiting on something from Horville."

I look up from the cards we just dealt out. "Horville? What'd you send him?"

"I asked him to put in a formal request for T-Bone to come Stateside. The Sarge said there was a good chance of the request going through since he performed so admirably and they're short on handlers as it is. He said he'd mail me when he got the verdict."

Wow, who knew that Horville was such a softie? Steve agreed with my silent thought. "As in Sargent Horville the FDS who, when we landed in 'Nam, became more human but was still a hard ass? The very one that, when mistaken for a rookie by a rookie, made the guy do 100 push-ups with full gear in 90 degree mud? That guy wasn't even in our unit!"

That had been comical. It was when we first landed and made it to the command base. A rookie who had only been here a month, mistook the Sarge for a newbie and told him to get ready for action the likes of which he'd never seen before. The Sarge prompt chewed him out, informing him that this was his second tour in Vietnam. Then he punished the guy by making him do one hundred push-ups. That day the ground was still wet and the air was humid. It was a miserable punishment and nobody ever made that mistake again.

We all laughed at the memory and Two-Bit nodded. "The very same."

Darry sobered up and said, "Speaking of Horville, I'm going to go find our Captain and request you two be transferred to our unit if not sent Stateside." He stands up and begins to walk away.

"It'll never pass, Darry!" I call after him. He keeps going. It would be amazing to be together again, even though we were losing Two-Bit, but I couldn't imagine them authorizing that. Certainly not Stateside!

We went back to the card game at hand. I lost as usual. I didn't join in the second round. Instead, I decided to write a letter to Cherry. Hopefully she wouldn't have heard about the POW thing yet and she wouldn't be worrying her pretty little head off. I wrote: _Dear Cherry, I'm okay. I hope you haven't heard that we went MIA, Steve and me, suspected POW, but if you have, we're out now. It was scary, if you want the truth. I'm a little banged up, but nothing too bad. Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing for you to worry about. It'd be wonderful if they sent us home for R&R or at least folded us into my brothers' unit, but I can't see either passing. You'll never guess who busted us out. It was Darry and Soda's unit! We're all back together now at Two-Bit's hospital. He's being shipped back home soon, shot in the butt. Can you believe that? It's such a Two-Bit wound though, he always was a pain in the butt. (Did I make you smile?) Well I hope to hear from you soon. I miss you. Love, Pony._

Darry came storming back as I was sealing the envelope. I finish scribbling down the address and put it down. "I take it the request was a bust?"

He looked madder than I'd seen him in a long time, but it wasn't directed at me. Angrily, he said, "Apparently, being a POW isn't reason enough to be sent Stateside and as soon as you're well enough, they're sending you two back to the 405th. They're grumpy that they only have two medics now. I asked, well what is grounds for going Stateside other than getting killed? He said, being a POW for longer than a month. Can you believe it? You two filled half that time and it's not even grounds for some R&R!"

Soda tried to lighten the mood, "Hey, Pony always knew you were a VIP. It's funny how they didn't realize that until they needed you back! You should go back and ask for a raise." I roll my eyes. He wasn't very good in tense situations.

"It's fine, Dar. I expected as much. It'd be great if we could get folded in the same unit, but there's just no way they're gonna let go of one of their medics."

He sighs heavily. "Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, Dar, I'll look after him," Steve says. From our earlier conversation, I believe him too. Not that I need looking after, but it is nice for someone to have your back.

"And I'll watch after him," I chime in.

"I thought you two were before. Look how that turned out."

"I blame Two-Bit. He made things uneven."

Two-Bit cries, "Hey! T-Bone evened the odds! It's not my fault we were surrounded by ninjas."

I roll my eyes. "See? As long as we avoid ninjas, we'll be fine. I'm more worried about you guys going into those sorts of places all the time."

Soda says, "We're fine. Not a scratch in three months. Well, there was that one, but it wasn't a big or anything!"

"Soda!" Darry yells. "You weren't supposed to mention it."

"Oh," he says simply. We bicker back and forth for the rest of the day until the mail gets passed around. They take my letter to Cherry and put it in the Send bag. Two-Bit gets two letters and is disappointed when there's no package this time. One is from his ma and the other is from Horville.

Two-Bit tears open the second letter and his eyes scan quickly over the letter. "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" He shouts. "Well old buddy, looks like you're flying with me in a couple days." We all cheer and T barks happily, wagging his tail. He has no idea what he's in for, a life with Two-Bit. They'll be good for each other though, as long as they both remember dogs can't have chocolate. We all pat our newest gang member affectionately. T-Bone, not Two-Bit.

The next few days fly by. Finally the hour comes when we have to say goodbye to Two-Bit. He's fully clothed again and only hobbling slightly. We walk with him slowly to the runway on the other side of the base. We're in safe territory here so we don't have to worry about anything now. He was home free. Steve hands him his pack, which he shoulders with his free hand. His other is on T's leash. Then we all say our goodbyes and hug him.

"Don't forget to write," Soda instructs.

"Don't forget to feed T," Steve said.

"Have a safe trip home and be sure to thank your mom for the food," Darry. Soda added, "And tell her to keep sending it!" Darry thwacked Soda on the head. "Ow!"

I hug Two-Bit and tell him, "Don't forget to propose to Kathy. I expect to come home and find you married with two kids, have a steady job, and a nice little house out in the country." He laughed.

"Hell Pony, that's a lot in nine months! How about I still live with my ma, think about proposing, and not work on not having a job?"

I laugh and pat him on the back. "You been doing that you're whole life!"

"Exactly, my job is done! Now I can just kick back and relax." I punch him on the shoulder and we all laugh. Some things never change, and Two-Bit's one of those things. He'd always be that happy jokester who's goal in life was to stay as lazy as possible and make people laugh.

We watched him board the plane with T-Bone and waved. He waved and smiled before going in. Other men from the ward, in various forms of wounded, boarded after him. Soon they were all in and the door shut behind them. The plane fired up and then was in the air in no time. Finally, one of us was safe and going back where we belong.

**Bye-bye Two-Bit! We'll see you again soon! Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Seventeen

**Ah, yes, the updates come so fast to me lately lol! Enjoy! **

Today was the day we left the hospital and went back to the 405th. Saying goodbye to my brothers was hard after that ordeal, but we promised to write at least once a week. I could tell they were still shook up about how close I'd come to death, again. It didn't bother me half as much though, I guess because I'd resigned myself to my fate before I got to that point. Then again, maybe it was the dormant void inside of me talking.

I look out the chopper door which is hanging wide open, stirring the air inside the cabin. Jungle is flying below us like a green river. The rain is just a faint drizzle today so we have a clear view of the base before we land on the pad. It's big and organized with a few actual buildings. I see a few lines running between the buildings which can only mean one thing, electricity!

We land and jump out. The guys from our unit are waiting by the pad to welcome us back. I had to stay at the hospital for two weeks for my ribs to heal enough for me to be in the field. That plus the two weeks of captivity meant we'd been away from the guys for a month! Horville welcomed us with a handshake, which meant nothing, but the proud grin on his face did. "It's good to have you back, boys. I knew you could do it." He leaned closer to me and said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Curtis, I'm sorry. I tried to get them to give you more time, but we're short on medics. They're putting you and Bosco on a mission first thing tomorrow." Bosco is one of the other two medics. Two medics meant it was a pretty big run, but not the caravan we were on when we were ambushed. Steve curses next to me, worrying about the same thing.

I nod tiredly. "It's fine, Sarge. Not like I ain't been on runs before."

"You sure you're ready? I can extend your medical leave if I have to," Horville offers kindly. We must have really earned his respect. He was tuff, but he was never outright _nice._

"I'm sure, Sarge. Thanks for the offer though." He nods and walks off. Steve punches me in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You should have taken the offer, stupid!"

I roll my eyes. "Like I've been saying for two weeks, I'm fine! Besides, I'm getting awful sick and tired of sitting on my ass all day with nothing to do but lose in poker." I was not good at sitting still. I could get lost in thought if the mood hit me, but I could not be forced to sit with nothing to do. I always had to have something going on around me. Especially in 'Nam. I didn't want to think about anything that happened here.

Steve shook his head at me. I ignored him and walked on to meet the guys, he followed close behind me. They all welcomed us back with smiles and congratulations on surviving. We made small talk with our buddies while the rest of the unit scrambled off for KP or free time. They told us we had more KP here, but we also had a mess tent so no more k-rations! If you got there early on Sunday, the food was even decent. I'd still be trying to live off of Mrs. Matthews gifts. Two-Bit had convinced her to keep sending us her cooking. She gladly sent one box to Darry and one box to me each week. Darry shared with Soda and I shared with Steve. Everybody was happy, and there was even more to go around without Two-bit.

After a round of poker, we set up our replacement tent and Horville came by with replacement gear. I hadn't noticed, but I'd felt wrong without my rifle. Holding the familiar weight in my hands helped ease the void inside me. I wasn't helpless with my rifle. The pack came with all the standard issued articles inside and my medic bag was clipped to the outside with the folded up stretcher. We thanked him and bunked down for the night, feeling like everything was back to normal.

Horville came in and shook me awake. I blinked at him and he said, "Up and at 'em, soldier. We leave in fifteen." I nod with a yawn and start gathering my gear. He leaves.

"Steve," I yawn. "Wake up." I tap him with my foot and he stirs.

"What?" He opens his eyes and sees me getting ready, fear dawning on him. "Already?"

"Yep, Horville came in a few minutes ago. He's going on this one too. I'll be fine, Steve."

He nods tersely. "You better be. Don't be a hero, kid. Shit hits the fan, just bug out, ya hear? Don't stop like we did, not for anything."

I promise and then I leave. I see the flashlights up ahead. I join the squad and stick close to Horville. I know he'll look out for me. I spy Joe Henderson, ex-Shepard gang member and friend from basic, in the crowd. I haven't spoken to him much since out units folded. Two-Bit said that he'd gone somewhat Section Eight a few times in combat situations. That made me nervous. Rational fear was finally finding me. I was afraid that this was going to turn out like the last mission and I just wanted to bury my head in the mud, but I kept my cool and soon we began the march.

I jumped like a rookie now, my gun positioned firmly in my hands. Every noise outside the column made me swivel toward the sound, looking for danger. I almost shot three frogs in two hours. Why were all our treks two hours? We stopped outside of a small village and waited for further instruction. I saw Joe bouncing on his heels, excited for action.

The squad leader had us huddle around him for a game plan. He whispered, "Alright, men, this mission is from high up. This village is suspected of harboring the enemy, but they want us to avoid a confrontation if at all possible. Our goal is to rescue this Vietnamese civilian," He shows us all a picture of a young Asian girl, maybe thirteen. "She's a spy that recently fell off the grid. She last reported seeing unusual activity in this area. Now I know this sort of thing is usually reserved for the Marines, but they're all tied up at the moment. Ain't we just as good though?" We all nod, anxious to get this over with. "Okay, so here we go. I want three teams to fan out and search the area quietly. Jackson, Leer, and Dawson take point." He split us into the three teams behind the three men. I was behind Dawson with Henderson and ten other guys I didn't know well.

The teams fanned out and we crept into the village. The sky was still dark, but it was turning that lighter blue shade that meant dawn wasn't too far off now. Everyone should be sleeping. Dawson leads us to the right row of huts and we search the first one for anything out of place. Charlie liked to dig tunnels under places like this. Nothing out of the ordinary. We peek through the window, but just a sleeping couple and their kids.

We check the second house when things go wrong. A man comes out of the hut, which would be a plain event if we weren't on high alert and combing through his village for a young spy. Henderson panics and shoots him down. I hiss, "Henderson, you stupid sonofabitch! What the fuck did you do that for?" He gets a mad gleam in his eye that makes me look nervously at the barrel of his gun. It's not pointed at me, luckily. Shots ring out from the other side of the row and we all take cover. Henderson fires madly in that direction. Dawson shouts at him, "Henderson, hold your fire goddammit! You could be firing at one of ours!" Reluctantly, he releases the trigger. Two-Bit was right!

We examine our surroundings. The other two teams are hiding as well. Dawson shouts out, "Was that us or them?"

Someone hollers back, "I don't know!" Another person adds, "There's only one way to find out!" No one is crazy enough to sign on as the test subject. "This is stupid, we can't just sit here!" Still no one volunteers. Then, an annoying voice pipes up. Henderson.

"I'll do it!" He stands up and walks out into the dirt road with his rifle at the ready. "See? The coast is clear." He shoulders his rifle and BAM, BAM, BAM! His body is jerked around from the bullets and he falls to the ground. I can see weak movement that tells me he's alive.

"Henderson!" I yell. "Don't move, I'll be right there." I stand up to make a dash to grab him, but a hard pull drags me back into the ditch. A good thing too because soon shots are ringing from both sides. I see the muzzle flashes coming from under the second to last hut on the left side. I call out the location and all our fire is directed that way. I see the third squad weaving in and around obstacles, trying to maneuver for position. Someone throws a grenade and it explodes the entire hut, BOOM! Shit, I hope our spy wasn't in there.

The other team tests the street first and clears it. We jump up and now I dash for Henderson. He's already dead. Three bullets riddle his chest, blood soaking his jacket and forming a crimson puddle in the mud, his eyes are wide open. I close them and tag his second dog tag then wrap him in a sheet. The squad searches the rest of the village while Bosco and I tend to the few wounded. There were just a few stitches here and there. The others come back empty handed. Shit, no little girl.

I search through the rubble of the hut for the girl, something they hadn't thought of yet. I saw a tuft of black hair and pulled the heavy board off the person underneath. BANG! Fire tears through my right shoulder and I swing my gun and fire at the bleeding gook. BAM! Blood pools under his head, soaking through his hair, and a little trickles out of the bullet hole in his forehead. The squad comes running toward me and I clutch my shoulder with my left hand, swinging the rifle on my uninjured one. Blood runs through my hand and I curse. Dammit, just when I was starting to have a run of good luck!

Horville drags me away from the rubble and orders a team to search through it. He tells me to sit down and I do, suddenly feeling the pain and shock of getting shot. My shoulder burned with a sharp pain and I clenched my teeth against it. He starts to examine the wound but I push him away and do it myself. "No exit wound, bullet's still in there, probably lodged in the bone," I keep a running commentary to ease my nerves and keep a steady hand. He digs through my medic bag and takes out a pair of tweezers. I sigh, "Shit."

"Brace yourself, soldier," he warns. He holds me steady with one hand and digs the tweezers into the bullet wound. I scream and start spitting out curses. That hurt like a sonofabitch! He yanks it out, complete with the bullet. I grab it with a shaking hand to see it's intact. Good. I throw it out and he pours alcohol on my shoulder. I hiss and he apologizes. I take the own needle to my skin though and sew myself back up. I pour the burning liquid on it once I finish. I tape a gauze bandage to it and test my range of motion. Aside from the pulling of the stitches that tell me to back off, I have full range of motion. Dammit, I wouldn't be going home! If I had to get shot, luck could have cut me that break at least. I won't be playing poker anytime soon.

Horville raises his eyebrows at me and I nod. I'm okay, I'll live. He offers me a hand and pulls me up. "Next time, Curtis, don't be that stupid. And I ain't telling Randle what happened so don't even bother asking. You can do that yourself."

I grin at him, "You ain't afraid of Private Randle now are you, Sarge?"

He narrows his eyes at me, but I don't miss the twitch of his mouth. "I ain't afraid of nobody, and especially Private Randle." I laugh and we walk over to wait with the guys while they finish searching.

The leader calls out, "You find anything?" They shake their heads. They comb through the whole village again, but there's no sign of the little girl. At least we cleared the village. Two guys picked up Henderson and carried him on a stretcher. We began the long trek back.

I was calm now, the nervous energy and adrenaline gone. The pain in my shoulder kept me alert, but I was at peace. This all felt normal to me now, raids and ambushes, violence and warfare, life and death. Things were starting to make sense. It's kill or be killed. I didn't even flinch this time when I killed that man, and that scared me. I didn't want to become that person.

**Is Pony changing into something he is not? Dun, dun, dunnnnn. Review please! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Eighteen

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know this is turning into one wild ride, right? We are slowly winding to a close though. Only a few more chapters left. But don't worry because I'm already planning a sequel! **

We make it back in under three hours. The whole mission had probably only taken twelve hours since it was early afternoon. Once inside the perimeter, we scattered off to our own units. I give Horville Henderson's tag and he adds it to the collection. I continue to our camp site. Most of the guys were still on KP, but when I got to my tent I saw Steve sitting on his mat and reading a letter. Without looking up he asks, "Hey, how'd it go?" I shrug, it wasn't a success but it could have been worse.

He looks up and his eyes widen. I follow his gaze to my bloody jacket where a tear shows a white and crimson bandage underneath. I attempt a weak joke, "Bet they're getting awful tired of replacing my shirts." He's not amused.

"Jesus Christ! Ponyboy, you okay? What the hell happened?" His face is pale and worried.

"I'm fine, really. I did something stupid and I got hit, but it's no big deal. The Sarge and I got the bullet out and patched it up on the field. Not even gonna need another medical leave."

Steve runs a shaking hand through his hair, processing it. "I thought I told you to be careful."

I nod. "You did, and I was. It happened after everything went down. I made a stupid mistake."

He sits back on his mat and looks at me carefully. In a very serious tone, he says, "Yeah? Then you're lucky because out here, mistakes get people killed." That struck a chord. I clenched my teeth and quietly dropped my gear off. Then I made sure my helmet was on my head, rifle on my shoulder, and I walked back out before I said something I'd regret.

I start walking to get a feel for the base. It takes about fifteen minutes to get from the camp to the other side of the base. There's a tent marked 'Mess Hall' next to the officers quarters. Five minutes past those are the buildings. They all have guards posted outside of them, leaving me to wonder what lay beyond the doors. I turn around, not wanting to go too far. As I'm passing the Mess Hall again, I hear a rude whisper, "That's the rookie that got himself shot." I turn back and glare at the two men. They're old timers from my unit that I don't know very well, one of them was on the mission today.

All the pent up anger and frustrations boil over and I explode, advancing on him, "I am so sick and tired of all this goddamned rookie bullshit! I'll admit I made a rookie mistake out there, but I am NOT a goddamn rookie. I've seen shit since I was fourteen years old! I watched my best friend die from a fire that was likely my fault and then my other friend committed suicide by cop. I get here and I watch more friends die, more strangers, more enemies. So no, I am not a fucking rookie!"

The one smirks. "Well what do you want some goddamn sympathy? A medal?"

"I want some goddamn respect!"

He leans back, that superior smirk still on his face. "Alright." Did I just hear that right?

"Alright?" I question. He nods.

"You don't gain status hear with time. What makes an old timer is when someone sees so much shit that he just won't take anymore. A rookie will take the punches and cry about later, but an old timer will give the punches. You just fought for respect, you're not gonna take anymore shit from us. So you got it." The quiet one nods in silent agreement. That...actually makes sense. And just like that I'd climbed the social ladder.

Stunned, I mumble, "I guess that makes sense."

He snorts. "You're damn right it does. Stick with us, kid, and you'll make old timer in no time. We know how to survive." Was that something I really wanted? To kill coldly to save my own skin? Old timers were tough, but they did know how to survive.

"I'm not gonna leave my buddy."

He laughs. "Shoot, kid, I ain't asking you to. Bring him along. We'll all play poker one night or something." The old gangs were gone. It was just Steve and me know, would these be able to take their place for a little while? Friends could only help you in combat. I agree and they tell me they'll stop by if they start up a game. Walking away, I feeling like I've just lost the last part of my childhood.

When I get back to the tent, Steve is right where I left him. I nod at him, letting him know that I'm over my tantrum and he nods back, reading over his letter again. I eye the small stack of letters waiting for me, a month's worth. I start from most recent. Cherry's reply is first.

_Dear Pony, That's awful! I got so worried when you didn't write the first week... and then I heard you were MIA! I've started joining in the anti-war protests. This war just keeps getting worse and worse. I hope you're okay. Poor Two-Bit! I miss you and hope you all come home safe! Love, Cherry. _

_Dear Pony, I think Tim is starting to get better. He's been getting out of the house at least. Moodier than ever, but I can live with that. It's good to hear from you again. I heard you went MIA and ALMOST started to think about going hysterical. Not like it's everyday you hear your best buddy has been captured by the enemy. I didn't tell Tim for obvious reasons, but I'm sure he'd have been worried too. I saw your broad Cherry once during that time, she was a mess man! You'd have thought you'd been gone for months, not weeks! So I guess she's cool and not just some Soc. Curly. _

_Dear Pony, What were yah thinking! Didn't I's teach yah better than to stop in a combat zone? I'm reals glad you're okay though. Sounds like some tough shit. It's good ta hears from yah. I's was right 'bout my aunt flipping when she saw me, the sisters too. I thinks they's finally getting used it though. They let me off the couch now withouts throwing fits. That lucky Two-Bit guy gots it easy! Tell hims I want my luck back, will yah? Write back soon. Jakob Ryan. _

_Dear Pony, Well, Darry bought himself a ticket home last night. He was trying to be Superman again and was carrying too much at once, tore a rotator cuff. They're sending him back cause he's gonna need some kind of surgery and do a bunch of PT, that's Physical Therapy back in the States. Don't worry, he's okay, just no longer fit enough for duty. Thank god for that! Don't worry about me either, I've got some buddies here who will watch my back just as good. Hope everything is well at your new base. The guys miss you two? Love yah, little brother. Stay safe guys. Sodapop & Darry_

I read that last one several times before reading it out loud for Steve. They send one letter to both of us now instead of two. I can't believe my brother! On almost the same day we both hurt our shoulders. It's a bad day to be a Curtis. It's good that he's going home at least. Another one of us safe, even if it took an injury to send them there. I am worried about Soda though. He's too energetic and reckless to be left alone. Hopefully his buddies realize that and will keep an eye on him.

I finish reading and hand it over to Steve. He takes it and read it through again. "Huh. So Superman bought himself a golden ticket."

I laugh. "Yeah, he probably did it on purpose too." Steve chuckles and agrees. I take the letter back and fold it up to put it in my sleeve. Then I remember this jacket is toast and get out the spare. I transfer everything from this one to that and shrug the old one off. I don't like being in short sleeves now. My arms are still scarred and the bruises on my wrists are still deep, fading slowly. Around the base, we're allowed to keep the jacket off which most of the men do, but I refuse even though it's hot as hell. Steve gets it and never says a word.

Pulling on the new one, I say, "Want to get some chow with me?"

He eyes the watch on his wrist and replies, "What and face the dinner rush? Yeah, sure. Let's go." He offers me a hand up which I take. The Mess Hall is crowded when we get there. We get in line and what I suspect is meatloaf with a side of mashed potatoes is plopped on the tray. I grab a fork and we look for a table. The two guys from earlier spot me, "Hey, Curtis, sit with us!" Steve trailed me nervously. Rookies don't often associate with old timers, but we were transitioning.

We sat down and the talkative one from earlier starts the introduction. "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves earlier. I'm Stewart and that's my buddy Kane. Guys, this is Ponyboy Curtis and his buddy Steve Randle."

"Hey," we say. The rest of the meal is awkward as we all get acquainted. The guys in this group are all really close and we feel like outsiders just sitting in. They ask about our girls and that's when we get into an animated conversation. I brag about Cherry while Steve goes on about Evie. The guys all talk about their girls and it turns into an all out bull session, each of us making up wild tales to one up each other.

Steve and I follow them back to the camp where we all gather around a small campfire and play poker. They're a pretty good group of guys once you get used to them. They were far less innocent than our gang, but still human inside the haunted shell. "So how long you got left, Stewart?" I ask, curious. They all shake their heads adamantly and wave away the question. "What?"

Stewart smirks, his most common expression, and says, "It's taboo amongst us old timers to mention it. It's like if we say it out loud, our luck will run out and we'll be KIA before we make it. Personally, I think that's nuts. I just got one more month. How 'bout you two?"

I try to do the math in my head, but I can't remember how long we've been here. Steve saves me by saying, "Just under nine months." The guys whistle.

"Damn. That's a hell of a long stretch."

I nod, thinking about everything I've seen so far and knowing that by the time this is over I'll have seen nine times as much. "You're telling us." We finish out the game silently, each of us in our own thoughts. We're still quiet when we all start to branch out with the coming dusk. Steve and I go back to the tent. Once we're inside and getting ready to bunk down for the night, he asks, "Where'd you meet those guys? I thought that group of geezers were harsh towards rookies."

I flip on my flashlight. "They are. Mainly just Stewart though, the others are at least civil, but he's an asshole. Kane goes along with anything he says. He started in on my with that rookie crap and I blew up at him. Guess that earned me some respect because next thing I know, he's trying to initiate me."

I look over at him, he's chewing on the inside of his lip. "What are you gonna do."

I grin. "Hell, Stevie-boy, you know I wouldn't leave you behind. It'd be nice to have some extra eyes out there, and old timers are a lot more experienced. What do you think?"

He scratches his head and looks a lot more relaxed. As if I'd leave anyone from the gang behind. Didn't the fiasco with Two-Bit prove that? Through thick and then I'll always be there for them just like they've always been there for me. "Why not? I mean, worst thing that happens is we don't like them and find a new poker team." I roll my eyes with a grin. My thoughts exactly. Hanging out with them wasn't like a life long commitment or anything.

Turning over, I hold out my flashlight and start writing back to people.

_Dear Cherry, Yes, I'm fine. Don't do anything dangerous. I've heard that some of the protests in New York and Washington have turned into full out riots. I doubt that would happen in boring old Tulsa, but still, stay safe. Steve and I met a group of old timers today. They seem pretty cool and want us to stick around and learn from them a bit. I think we're going to, even though we don't have much in common with them. They're nice, but hard tough guys. I miss you. Love, Pony._

_Dear Curly, Keep an eye on your brother. I know that you will, but you're starting to make me worried too. Aw, thanks, Curls. I knew you had a heart! Don't lie to me, you went totally ape-shit when you heard the news didn't you? I been telling you about Cherry since we were fifteen! Two-Bit's back now, if you haven't seen him yet. Think you could be a pal and check in on him once in awhile? He seemed fine when he left, but I want to make sure that he's okay on his own back home. Well not completely alone, he got to bring his dog, but you know what I mean. Thanks man. Pony. _

_Dear Jakob Ryan, I don't know what to call you now man! I'm used to Ryan, so I think I'm gonna stick with it buddy. Hate to think I'm writing to a stranger or something! I learned my lesson the hard way, thanks. I feel so bad for your aunt and sisters! They're worrying over you like you're some kind of wounded veteran or something! It's good to hear that you're doing well though. You had me scared shitless on the field. You think you'll try out a prosthetic? It's good to be back in touch man. I think I might be starting to miss you even. Pony. _

_Dear Darry & Soda, What the hell? It was a bad day for Curtis' apparently because I got hit on a mission this morning. Don't worry, just a nick to the shoulder really. I don't even get medical leave it was so small! Hurt like a sonofabitch though. So how's Darry, honestly? They wouldn't be sending him home if it was something small! When's he ship off? Soda, you better be careful. Steve and I both agree you can be reckless sometimes. We also both think that Dar tore his shoulder out on purpose, just to get out. Haha, nice try, it worked. We're both fine though and yes the guys did miss us. The old timers even are starting to accept us. The leader of the group we were with today is kind of an ass, but he's got a decent side too. His name's Stewart and he wants to help us out some. As you know, having some old timers on your side ain't a bad thing at all. Well, stay safe and feel better soon Darry! Love yah both, Pony & Steve. P.S. Yes, Steve too. He'd never say it but he ain't writing so there! I better send this off now before he tries to erase my beautiful penmanship. _

Writing home felt good, almost like I was back there. It made me forget everything and feel young again. I felt like I wasn't a thousand miles away fighting in a war. These next nine months can't go by fast enough. I only hope nothing more exciting happens in that time. Maybe talking about it was taboo...

**Review please! It was requested that there be more correspondence so there it is :) I always enjoy having Pony write. So what'd we think? Do we miss Ryan yet? **


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Nineteen

**Prepare for drama! Time is going to fly by now that the 405th is looking after our rookies. Beware of language. It's been mild the last few chapters, but it's back.**

Two months flew by before I heard from Cherry again. After the second week went by without a reply, I wrote a second, worrying it had gotten lost in the mail and a third the third week, now worrying something was wrong, and a fourth... She's always been very timely with her letters. Once every week, sometimes more. It took about five days for the mail to travel, but we kept up a steady stream of letters. On the fourth week, I got the letter.

_Dear Pony, I'm so sorry to hear about Darry now! Why is so much bad happening? I'm so sorry, Ponyboy, but I don't think I can take much more of this. I've tried to be brave, but it's too much! Every day that goes by without a letter, I begin to worry and think the worst. Then the letter comes and washes away that grief for a few hours until it starts back up again. So much has happened to you guys lately, that I just can't take the stress anymore. I keep waiting for you to be next, that you'll end up like Roger and I can't be Marcia. She's still a wreck, hates anything government! I think we should take a break for a little while, just until you get back. I'll still be waiting for you and I'll always love you, but I can't take waiting for a letter that may never come. Please, don't write back. Come home safe, and if you can forgive me, we can talk in person. Forever Yours, Cherry. _

Tears prickle in the corner of my eyes. I take a deep breath and yell, "Godammit!" Steve jumps from his mat, a much more comforting letters in his own hands. I throw the letter violently away from me, my heart breaking into dozens of tiny shards. I storm angrily out of the tent and see him reach for the paper that had scorched me. Good, now I won't have to explain it myself.

I have watch in a few hours anyway so I go over and relieve the sentry early. He takes off without complaint, after I convince him to give me a smoke. I quit for track, but I'm not on track anymore. I never smoked, but I needed one now more than ever. Give me problems to solve and as long as they're in front of me I'll try, but give me problems that are a thousand miles away... Well I can't do anything then. I patrol the northern perimeter, peering into the darkening jungle. It's been quiet. The area had been cleared in the several attempts to find the missing spy. We still had no clue as to where she was. That village was their only lead and it turned into a dead end real fast.

Being on duty helps clear my head, within an hour I've calmed down. I'm still heartbroken, but I can see why she did it. Almost. It'd make more sense if she walked out on me for another man, but she didn't. She just left. I always thought it was too good to be true, and I was right. Thinking about this is distracting me. I readjust my position and start walking my perimeter again. Everything is quiet.

I see movement to my left and spin around, lowering my rifle. It's just Steve, looking sympathetic. I go back to watching the jungle. "Hey, just needed to clear my head." He watches with me.

"Hey. I'm real sorry. Y'know, you shouldn't be on watch and dealing with this." I light up the cigarette and take a drag. I start coughing and he chuckles. How did I do this everyday? "Serves you right. You shouldn't be smoking. You quit, remember?" I give him the bird and wait for the coughing to subside before I take a smaller drag. It still burns, but it goes smoother. Then I start thinking about Cherry again.

"Seven months, goddammit! We were together for seven goddamn months! Not to mention I loved her for four fucking years! Then out of the blue, poof. Like none of it meant a goddamn thing. I mean, how could she do this to me? And then, she says she'll still wait for me so we can talk. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? At least if she cheated on me it would make sense, but no, she's gotta make everything so fucking complicated. Maybe that's her life's mission, fucking over Ponyboy Curtis."

Steve lets me rant and takes over watch for me. He lights up his own cigarette which reminds me of my own burning between my fingers. I get it out of my system and take another drag, letting the smoke calm me down. Steve sighs, "You Curtis boys and women, I swear. First we had Sandy who broke Soda's heart, then Linda who turned out to be psychotically jealous broke Darry's, and now Cherry. But you'll find someone new, just like Soda did, and she'll be the right one. I got lucky with Evie. Sure we had our ups and downs over the years, but I think I always knew I was gonna marry her. You deserve someone better than Cherry anyway. She's always strung guys along."

I nod and finish my smoke. "Yeah, but it's not fair. And I-I really thought she WAS the one."

He sighs again and pats me on the back. "I know. Hey, maybe you'll get back Stateside and the two of you will work it out. Relationships aren't perfect."

I half smile. "Thanks Steve." I'm not sure I'd even be willing to forgive her, but maybe. Just maybe.

"No problem, kid." He smiles at me and we go back on watch together. It's dark now and the jungle is silent. Too silent. All I hear is the steady drizzle that's as common as air now. I scan the dark for anything, but there's nothing out of place. Trees, mud, more foliage, rain, everything in a jungle. I hear the faint barking of dogs at the southern perimeter and go on high alert. Why must bad things happen in twos?

A small dark object flies past us and lands in the dirt. Grenade! I push Steve a few feet away and hit the ground next to him. BOOM! Dirt rains down on us from the explosion. I check myself over, all in one piece, and look over at Steve who is looking around us, also in one piece. I look back in the jungle, but I don't see where that came from. I look up in the treetops and- There! A few yards away, there's a Vietcong in a tree. BAM! BAM! I fire and he falls out. BOOM! A huge explosion knocks us back off our feet and fells the tree. He must have had other explosives on him.

Another grenade lands and we stay down. BOOM! I drag Steve up and we run for cover. "We're under attack!" I scream. By now backup was already gathering behind the sandbag barricades. Steve and I jump over the wall just as another grenade goes, biting at our heels. BOOM. Dirt sprays, but we're safe behind the barricade. BAM BAM BAM. We all fire into the night, aiming wildly for the trees. We can't see anything this time! No muzzle flashes, no men, just shadows armed with explosives and an iron will to kill. BOOM.

I eye the men in the hole with me and see one with blood streaming down his face. I crawl over to him and look at his head. He has a deep gash over his left eye that needs stitches, but that can wait until we have time. I quickly grab the dim pen light from my chest and shine it in his eyes. He flinches from the light but I hold him still to look at his pupils. They respond normally, a good sign he doesn't have a concussion. I pocket the light again and turn him loose. That's all I can do for now. BAM BAM BAM. I fire uselessly into the trees and pray we don't run out of ammo.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Someone calls from another foxhole. Dammit, I'm needed. BOOM. It's still just explosives raining down on us. They're more violent, but easier to dodge and less frequent than a hail of bullets. I mime to Steve what I'm doing and he nods tersely. My ears are ringing from the noise and I know everyone else feels the same. I time the explosions and jump out with Steve on my tail, firing into the night as we run. BOOM BOOM. They're close but not aimed at anything in particular, including us. We jump into the foxhole and go to the bleeding man.

"We tried jumping into the hole, but it went off right as we took off. The shock wave knocked us in," his buddy explained. I nod and examine the wound. His left arm has a grotesque compound fracture, bone and meat protruding out of his forearm. The man is awake, cradling his arm close to him in obvious agony.

"This is gonna hurt," I warn him and inch closer to the arm. He nods and shuts his eyes tight. I carefully grab the arm and straighten it, his whole body flinching while he hissed in pain. That wasn't the half of it. Then I pour alcohol over the bloody mess and pushed the bone back in. He screams and flails around, but I tell Steve to pin him down. I set it and quickly stitch the ragged hole. I wrap it tightly in bandages find two sticks to splint it with. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now. I give him a hit of morphine and examine his face. He's ashen and sweaty, face twisted up in agony until the morphine hits him and he relaxes. It's a powerful thing that can take a man out of a war zone.

I examine his buddy who was also in the blast. He just twisted his foot. I wrap his sprained ankle and go back to firing. There's no one else to tend to. Steve is right next to me, keeping up with my rapid pace. More guys gather in the barricades and the volume increases. BAM BAM BAM! Two more tree explode. BOOM BOOM. Bits of tree fly off in all directions.

"Medic!" I tap Steve on the helmet again and he follows me as I dash over to the appropriate hole. It's quiet now, but that doesn't always mean it's over. We jump in and I go over to the man. A large hunk of wood is impaling him in the abdomen. I pull it out and blood starts to gush. Shit, that was deep. He's going to need surgery from a real doctor, and fast. I summon up my courage and dig my fingers into the hole. As far as I can tell, nothing important was hit. I pull my hand back out, now covered in blood. I apply pressure to try and slow the bleeding. "Steve, get in my bag and find the suture kit." He threads the needle for me and I pinch it, being careful not to slip right off of it. I stitch up the wound, clean it, and bandage it all up. I don't think he'll need surgery, but he definitely needs a hospital. I give the unconscious soldier morphine and try to wipe the blood off on my trousers. My fingers are stained red, but at least it's not dripping blood anymore.

Everything is quiet. We wait for fifteen minutes and they call the coast clear. A team combs through the jungle, but comes up empty minus the four remains of bodies. They're blown up and scattered all over the terrain. I start up a line of men and stitch them all up. Ten of thirty. At this rate the Army's going to run out of thread.

The only casualty was an old timer. Rick Cure, 19, from Massachusetts. He was set to ship home in a couple of days. He'd been talking about it over our nightly game of poker. I guess he still went home on time though, only he was in a box. They were right. Talking about it really was taboo.

The next week is quiet. Then we get a similar attack only with snipers. We loose a rookie from the 78th, but he's the only other casualty. The rookies all seem real shook up about the recent string of ambushes and violence. I want to laugh because I remember being the same just a few months ago at the temporary base. Today marked the half way point. Just six more months to go.

Steve and I sat with the guys and we started another game of poker. Nothing killed time better. For the first time that I can remember, I won and pocketed fifty bucks. Steve watched me with a disbelieving glare. "You cheated, didn't you?"

I laugh. "Yeah, Steve, I cheated. No! As if I've ever been successful at hiding aces up my sleeves. You've been playing with me how long now? And how many times have I ever succeeded?"

He nods, seeing my point. He laughs. "I guess you're luck's changing, kid." I laugh too. Maybe it was. I hope so because I could use a break.

A few months pass, and Christmas. Darry sent us a chocolate cake and Mrs. Matthews send us cookies, fruit cake, more banana bread... She sent more than we could ever eat and we shared with all the guys in the unit. One section of a cake was missing, which made me laugh. Good old Two-Bit was always trying to lift something and food was highest on his list. It was prime baking season at the Matthews household, and it was delicious. Everything was going great for everyone which was nice to hear.

Month eight, four months left in country, we were officially considered old timers. We were going mobile again, trying to push Charlie north. On the march to base camp, we got hit by a small team. Steve and I never even flinched. We remained totally impassive, all of this was normal now. I saw the rookies all duck and their faces were stained with fear, but I didn't feel any of that. This was just a job and we did it pretty well, watching each others backs and firing in strategic tactics. It was hard now to picture why this bothered us so badly before, but I knew that it still should. War had hardened us against our will. I think that's why old timers are so somber, we mourn our lost innocence and childhood.

**Aw! Just four months, Pony. You can come back! Thoughts? **


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Twenty

**Second to last chapter guys! Thanks for hanging in there with me and for all the wonderful reviews! **

Today is my birthday. I've belonged to the Army for a whole year now and I only have two more months to go. Of course, I don't tell anyone when we're set to leave because that's a jinx. I get up from my mat and look over at Steve's. It's empty, he must already be up. I look at my watch, it's only six in the morning!

I figure I'm already up so I get my gear on and go outside. Maybe I'll watch the sunrise, I haven't done that since we landed in country. Right outside the tent are the guys in our group sitting on crates. "Uh, what's up guys?" I ask nervously. This is unusual even for them.

Steve stands up and motions me over. I creep forward cautiously. He puts an arm over my shoulders innocently and then pounces. He grabs my neck and puts me in a headlock I can't get out of. I fight and squirm, laughing, but it's useless. They all start singing Happy Birthday which wakes up most of the unit. Horville storms up and looks on, amused. I mouth to him 'help', but he just grins and starts singing too. Turned on by my own buddies, how wrong!

They finish and Steve lets me go. I sit down on the crate and laugh. "Gee, thanks guys! An ambush is a great way to start the morning!" They all laugh.

Steve reaches behind him and plops a package on my lap. I look at the mailing address, it's from Darry! I read the note: _Dear Pony, Happy Birthday! Finally 18 years old and out from under my thumb, but I guess you've been that way since your last birthday. I'm real sorry about that little brother, but hopefully this year will make up for it! I asked Steve to give this to you so I only hope he remembers on time or this is going to seem odd. Well, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of the man that you've become and I know that Mom and Dad would be too. Enjoy the gift! Stay safe and see you soon! Love, Darry. P.S. I think that garbage about jinxes is a load of bull, but I won't say when for your sake. _

Tears well in my eyes. All I've ever wanted was to make Darry proud and it felt good to hear him say it, or read it. I knew that he was proud, but he rarely remembers to say it. He was a great guardian though. No one could have done a better job filling in for Mom and Dad. It was good to know he thought I was doing a good enough job for them too. It made me feel like they'd be smiling down on me today.

I tuck the note away in the bulging pocket full of letters. It had thinned out since I burned Cherry's in a fit of rage, but letters from five different people every week tended to add up real quick. I had to keep moving them over to my pack. I tear open the package and look down to see a camera! That couldn't have been cheap. It was a beautiful Polaroid that was mostly waterproof. The rain was starting to die down, finally, but it wouldn't hurt to have that extra security.

The sun broke through the cloud, illuminating a color filled sky. We all posed under the dawn and the camera flashed, the moment forever captured. I pull out the picture and wave it around to develop. Shapes take form and there we are. I pass it around and we all grin. Some of us posed like hard asses, face straight and void of emotion, and some of us goofy, like Barney giving Anderson bunny ears while Anderson is sticking his tongue out and completely oblivious. Steve and I are at the center with our arms crossed over our chests, but laughing at the camera. It's a great picture for a great moment.

We go back to sit on the crates, cracking up jokes and stories like always. Steve hands me another gift, from Two-Bit. I read his note: _Happy Birthday, Ponyman! Congrats on the big 18! I'd have sent you a cake, but T ate it. Okay, I might have helped, but he started it! Yeah, it was me, I admit it. Dogs can't have chocolate. Shoot, it would have been a great cover! Well anyway, welcome to manhood and all that jazz. Enjoy the gift, it's nothing big, but I figured it could come in handy. Stay safe and I miss yah! Can't wait to have my buddy back around! It's too quiet without y'all here. Darry agrees. Write soon, Two-Bit. P.S. Still NOT engaged! _

I grin and pocket the letter. I open the small box and stare down at a beautiful switchblade. It's engraved with my name, 'Curtis, Ponyboy M.' I pick it up carefully and feel it's weight. There's no way that he lifted this like all his other gifts. He actually put some thought into this and money. It probably cost at least half of his poker winnings. It's funny how he can give me such a beautiful accessory, but can't give his girlfriend a simple ring.

"Damn, Pony! That's from Two-Bit?" Steve asks, just as stunned by the gift.

I nod and hand it over. "He even got it engraved!"

"Nice. I'm surprised he actually went out and bought something, let alone something so pricey. He buy a ring with it?" That's true, he could have bought a ring at the shop and just took care of two birds with one stone. It was only a matter of time now anyhow.

I shake my head, grinning at my prize. "Nah, he said specifically that he's still not engaged, but I'm thinking he could have bought the ring too."

Steve laughs. "Two-Bit ring shopping, man is that a show I'd give anything to see."

I chuckle, "You and me both, Stevie-Boy."

He pulls out one more box and opens it himself. It's a chocolate cake, from Darry. I snap a picture of Steve with his hands hovering over the cake, looking like he's about to devour it for himself. He glares at me as I pocket the picture and goes back to cutting up the cake with a plastic knife that Darry had thoughtfully stowed in the box. He hands me a slice and steals a picture of me eating it, laughing around the huge bite I just took. We take turns capturing pictures of one another and the rest of the group. It's a better way to pass time than losing poker hand after poker hand.

Horville gives me leave today and the rest go off to finish KP. I follow Steve to the Mess Hall where he gets to scrub tables. I hop up on a table top and pester him for something to do. "You missed a spot. And another one. Oh, and look! There's another one. You're really slacking today Stevie," I tease.

Steve cracks the rag at me like a whip and I laugh. He grins and rolls his eyes. "Ain't you got nothing better to do than bother me, birthday boy?"

I grin. "It's birthday MAN today, or ain't you heard?" We both start howling and I nearly fall off the table.

We control ourselves a little better and he goes back to scrubbing tables. I whistle a familiar tune, 'Hound Dog' by the King, Elvis Presley. Steve joins in. I hear whistling coming from back in the kitchen and I stumble for a moment as I chuckle under my breath. Someone else from the back starts singing out the words. We all hum out the whole song and laugh at the end. They start 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles and we jump in with our whistling. Outside the tent, someone else starts humming along. I should have brought my camera for this. A few more people join in and soon everyone within range is singing along. This is my favorite moment right here. The only thing that could make it better is having the rest of the gang with us, but this is still my best memory of Vietnam so far. Comrades even in music.

We finish up KP and hang out for the rest of the day. The rest of the group slowly starts filling in and we all sit and watch the sunset. I forgot how beautiful they were. Remembering that, I remember a lot of other things I forgot. "Hey, Steve, remember that time when..." And that's how we pass the rest of the evening. Remembering everything good from our childhood and home. We talked about Johnny and Dallas and all the crazy stunts we pulled. We talked about the gang before and after the fire, how different it was, but how we made it through that difficult time. We talked about girls and evil math teachers. Everything that made Tulsa home and the gang family. It felt so close, but it was so far.

**Just a short birthday chapter for Pony :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome To Vietnam

Chapter Twenty-One

**Last Chapter, Everyone! Thank you so much for all the beautiful reviews throughout the story. It's really helped encourage me to write more and update often. This story has been so much fun so write, especially getting to read your reactions! So thank you my readers for sticking with me. If you want to read more, I am starting a sequel called 'So This Is War' and it will be about Ponyboy dealing with the after effects of war. **

The jungle has been quiet. We're marching through the night to set up a new mobile base. It's been two months since my birthday, two since that innocent day, and we've got one more week to go before we're out of this hell hole. Not another innocent moment has gone by in two months and I'm starting to feel the void again. More buddies have been killed, more soldiers wounded, and every time I thank god that it wasn't me. I know that's wrong and I'm ashamed, but that doesn't change the fact that I keep doing it. Steve and I have become ghosts of our prior selves. We're haunted by everything we have seen and indifferent to everything that comes our way. We've become old timers down to our hearts.

"Uh, Sir?" Asked a rookie, nerves trembling his voice just slightly. Since when was the rank of Specialist deserving of a 'sir', anyway?

I smirk and look back at the wide-eyed rookie. "What?"

"Is, is it bad?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Is what bad, rookie? Vietnam? War? It's all shit here so you're gonna have to clarify." Steve chuckles in front of me.

The rookie looks embarrassed and lowers his voice, "Killing people." I remember that, the fear and later the silent guilt that tears you apart until you just stop feeling.

Sympathetically I say, in a tone much like an old timer once told me, "You get used to it. It's gets easier and, hell, some of this sick bastards even learn to enjoy it." Several chuckles go down the line and I shake my head at them. They may be like brothers, but enjoying our work was distasteful. The rookie paled in the dark. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. After all, he does deserve one sympathy party.

Steve shakes his head. "You get over it rookie. It's shit business, but business all the same." I nod in agreement. That was the sad truth. I face forward again, intent to leave the rookie with that advice. He won't have it though.

"Hey, you're that guy right? Curtis or Randle, the ones who survived a POW camp?"

Roughly I nod, fighting a shiver. I grit my teeth. "Yeah, but we don't talk about it." Steve nods in front of me.

"Oh, okay. Well, I just heard some of the stories and wanted to say I'm sorry that happened to you guys. It's a real honor to meet you though, sir. If there's anything-"

"Rookie, shut the fuck up," I hiss sharply. He jumps and obeys instantly. Something isn't right. It's too quiet. I can recognize the signs easily now of an upcoming attack. Silence is the biggest, followed by muzzle fire and grenades. The dogs are great at picking up scents, but they were better for smaller things like detecting traps, not entire ambush parties.

I see a small burst of lightning in the dark jungle and on instinct, pin the rookie to the ground. "Hit the-" BAM "deck!" The first shot rings out and half our unit drops without my warning, seeing it when I did. The rookie half followed soon after. Too late for some. "I'm hit!" "Medic!"

The rookie I saved is holding his ears with his hand, rifle uselessly beside him. I shove his gun at him, making him recover and yell over the bullets flying, "Man up, soldier! You asked what war was like, now here it is!" I leave him terrified with his rifle firmly in his hands and tap Steve's helmet. He lets off the trigger and follows me as I crawl on my arms to the wounded. Six men up is a gunshot to the abdomen, already bad signs of internal bleeding. With a regretful sigh, I give him some morphine to make him comfortable and move on to the next man. Bullet graze to the temple, large blood loss and slight concussion. I do a quick suture job and wrap his head in gauze. I'll come back to him later. Next man, dead, I grab his second tag and drape a sheet over him. It goes like that for the rest of the battle, me trying to keep the wounded alive long enough for a dust-off and praying I don't end up as one of the casualties.

At the end, Horville comes up to me. "What's the count?"

"Four dead, nine wounded. Three need immediate dust-off." He nods and I hand him the tags. I wasn't sure if the guys were from our unit or not because we were marching with two other units and we just got some new rookies. I was thankful for my slow ease into the war. At least I had a week at command before meeting this, but this batch of rookies was fresh from basic. It was a hell of an introduction.

Horville goes over to the communications officer and they radio in a dust-off. I work on stabilizing the three critically wounded. Steve silently follows me, being an assistant when needed, but otherwise just being my friendly shadow. This is our normal routine when we're together. Sometimes we get sent on missions alone, and that's the only time we worry. When we're together, we know that we have each others backs and that we'll get through together or die trying. We're a team bound by a slow friendship over the course of almost sixteen years. We've known each other practically our whole lives and would willingly sacrifice ourselves for the other. This made for a formidable team.

I hear the familiar whirl of the chopper as it came closer and saw the search light scanning the canopy for our clearing. The light comes over the trees first, the invisible chopper hiding behind it. Slowly, it lowers itself into the clearing. The treetops blow in the strong wind current and we hold on to our helmets. Out of nowhere, a shot fires and the whole thing explodes, crashing to the ground in a fiery inferno! BOOM! We all scatter and hit the deck as shrapnel flies. Jesus Christ! There's something you don't see every day. Sniper must have hit the fuel tank.

"Shit! What the fuck was that? I thought I told you assholes to clear this area, now look at this goddamn mess! Fucking sniper took out our chopper and you spineless fucks know that command won't dispatch another for this!" Horville chewed out the company. He had a mouth when he wanted too. Usually it was his was of compensating for fear. I don't think he's ever seen a bird go down like that either.

I look back at my wounded. Shit! Shrapnel hit one in the head, instant death. Ripping his tag off, I growl, "Well that's just fucking great! Can't we get a goddamned break?" I pull the sheet over him, knowing now we'd either have to carry him or leave him. We were already loaded down with the gear for the new camp, but they wouldn't be sending out another chopper. Horville was usually right, even when he was pissed off beyond reason.

Steve nods and helps me check over the other two victims. They're both bullet wounds to the chest and would require surgery. They could make it a couple days though, as long as we don' get hit again. Horville orders another squad to go clear the area and twenty men take off. We all wait for thirty minutes on high alert, only hearing one crack in the dark. The men come back and report it being a lone sniper, easy to miss in the canopy. Horville nods and tells us to set up camp here.

We take off the extra weight from our shoulders and go about setting up the mobile base. We set up the latrine first, another outhouse. We build the shower around it, with the water basin on top. It'll be empty for awhile unless we fill it ourselves because the rain season is finally over. I won't be missing the sludgy mud or the valleys filled up to our necks in rainwater and leeches. By the time we finish that, the sun is already peeking over the treetops.

With the essentials all up, we set up our tents and the handlers assemble the kennels. Steve and I crack open k-rations and dine on the gruel. I think mine was supposed to be spam, which I detested even at home, but this was like dog food spam. I grimaced at it, but finished it all anyway. Some of the things we had to eat was... disturbing, but necessary at times to keep up our strength. Like that one time we had to eat bugs because the rations were out and we were mobile. That was the worst, but there have been other things only marginally better. When we were mobile, mail came far less often so Mrs. Matthews gifts couldn't help us out all the time. They were bits of heaven when they did though.

"Hey, Steve? Can you believe how long we've been here? I can't even picture being home now, yah dig?" I ask, curious. It's all we've wanted for so long, but now that it's here, I'm actually terrified of the that. Everything I know now is so different from life back home. How will I be able to just go back to the way things were, or even are supposed to be? I should probably go back and finish high school, but how can I sit in a classroom after everything I've done here? I can't even sit still for five minutes! And what about doing all the things I used to love, like watch movies or books? I've lost the innocent patience for even that. What kind of job would hire a war veteran? They don't need the skills I have. Do grocery clerks need to fire rifles? No. Do gas station attendants need to hike through blistering terrain for days on end? No. Does anyone want anything to do with a combat trained soldier? No.

Steve look over at me and thinks. "Want to hear something weird? It scares me to death. Especially seeing Evie again. I mean, it's all I want and everything, but what if she doesn't love me anymore? We've changed, Pony, and I don't think it's for the better."

I nod slowly, thinking it over. I didn't have to worry about Cherry anymore. It still pissed me off when I thought about her, but she wouldn't be there when I stepped off that plane. I was more worried about my brothers and what they would think of me. Soda had gone home last month, his unit no longer needed. Darry was back to living a normal life, perfectly adjusted to being home and a citizen. What if I came back like Tim? He was a serious drug addict now with severe post-traumatic stress disorder. How could things go back to normal when we're so changed?

I say, "Yeah, and the gang. I don't see how it's gonna go back to normal. We aren't normal now."

He nods. "Maybe they've changed too though. We don't need normal, we just need... Well we just need it to be okay. If Evie still loves me like I love her, I think it will be. And I know your brothers still love yah to death. They only tell you in every letter."

I grin and punch his shoulder. "Like Evie doesn't? Please, you practically glow like a bride on her wedding day whenever you read her letters." I laugh and he pushes me off the crate. I hit the ground still laughing as a faint blush creeps up his neck.

"Shut up, Pony. You know what I mean." I shake my head and smile.

"Yeah, I do. But you know you're gonna get back and get hitched to her, so I don't know why you're sweating it so bad." He looks me in the eye and I swear I saw a hint of the old Steve, of an old emotion.

"It's just the 'what if', man. Just thinking the what if's." He shuts back down and we go inside the tent. It's been almost forty-eight hours since either of us slept and our bodies needed rest even if our minds didn't want it. At least, mine didn't. I never want to sleep anymore, afraid to close my eyes one moment and wake up dead in an ambush the next. Knowing that my body requires sleep to function properly and keep me alive trumps that fear though. Soon I'm falling asleep and dreaming of nothing but quiet jungle.

A rookie shakes my foot in a few hours, maybe longer. I wake up and glare up at him. He shifts nervously, "Sir, Sargent Horville wants you and SPC Randle to report at the southern perimeter for a mission in fifteen minutes, sir."

I roll my eyes and look over at Steve's mat. So that's why the rookie woke me first. Steve was curled up with his rifle, looking twitchy in his sleep. His helmet was half on his head and half off. He was ready for action even as he slept. I dismiss the rookie so he won't get shot, then I wake up Steve. I throw my boot on his chest and he jerks awake, aiming his rifle at a target that doesn't exist. He rubs his eyes and glares at me as I shove my feet into my boots. "You got a mission?"

I nod and say, "Yeah, and you too so get your ass up. We gotta report at the southern perimeter."

He nods with a yawn and looks around. He fixes his helmet and then he's ready to go. I pick up my own and shoulder my rifle. We meet Horville as requested. The rest of the squad show up, about fifty of us total, and we march off. Our goal is to clear the camp two miles to the south and west. Another squad would clear the north and east.

Steve and I march stick together when we fan out to comb the area. We never drift more than twenty feet apart on runs like these. The jungle gets quieter the farther we go, but not suspiciously. On the second mile, we hit trouble. Someone down the line shouts, "Duck!" We all hit the jungle floor. BAM BAM BAM! No one sounds off so we stay down.

"Where?" Steve yells back. We're all spread out now so we didn't see the shots fired.

"Jode, far left!" He hollers back. Real helpful Jode. Return fire spits back, BAM BAM! "I'm hit!" Jode, you idiot!

"Goddamnit, stay down Jode!" I order.

Steve and I crawl to the left and behind the guys lined up firing into the jungle. We find Jode and get to work. I crouch next to him and pull out the supplies from my bag while Steve covers for us. It's just a leg wound, went clean through his tibia and out the other side. I clean it and stitch it so he won't bleed to death before bandaging it up.

Steve turns back to us, "We need to get out of here."

I look behind him and see one of them approaching, rifle posed and ready. "Shit, Steve!" I jump in front of him, trying to knock him out of the way, just as a crack fills the air, BAM! The bullet twists me half around as we hit the dirt. I cradle my burning shoulder and cry out in pain. Shit but that hurt more than last time! Steve sits up and fires back, the enemy falling dead. He leans over me as I writhe on the ground.

"Fuck, Pony! What do I do, man? What do I do?" He shouts, panicked. Fear and shock, bordering on hysteria, clear on his face. This was the only thing we were really still afraid of, one of us getting hurt. We shouldn't have been talking about going home. It was the jinx!

I squeeze my eyes shut against the pain and say, "Get me under cover and I'll get the bullet out."

"Fuck! Alright man, let's go." He hauls me to my feet and supports me by the waist with one hand while firing into the jungle with the other. We dash over to the squad, dodging bullets, and he props me up behind a tree. I sink down to a sitting position and slid my medical bag into my lap. I shrug my arm out of my left sleeve, unable to move that arm very far. Shit, this isn't going to be as clean as last time.

I tear the T-shirt around wound and examine it closer. I crane my neck and finger it to get a feel for what the damage is. I dig my finger into it, squeezing my eyes with clenched teeth and hissing in pain, to follow the path of the bullet. Sweat breaks out on my forehead, but I try to ignore all that and picture the wound. The path of the bullet was slightly curved in, damaging more muscle before lodging into the bone. That means that there's a greater chance the bullet shattered because it traveled further. I jerk my finger out and breath heavy for a minute. "Fuck!"

I look up at Steve who's staring at me, pale and shaky. He asks, "You okay?"

I nod and breathlessly explain, "Gotta get it out, meaning I'm gonna have to cut it out." He turns green and widens his eyes when I pull out Two-Bit's birthday gift, the beautiful switch. It's terrible that I have to bloody up such a gorgeous blade, but I don't have anything else on me that would do the trick.

"You want me to?" He offers, holding out his hand for the blade. I notice the faint tremble and shake my head.

I take a good grip with my right hand and dig the blade into my shoulder, following the path of the bullet. I scream, but don't let up. Blood pours over the blade and down my shoulder. I pull it out and drop it in my lap. "Tweezers," I demand quietly. He puts them in my hand and I go back in the wound, fishing out the bullet. I take hold of the large part in my shoulder and yank it out with one hard tug. My body twitches and I hit my head against the tree as the pain subsides. I feel Steve take the bullet out of my hand, but I don't open my eyes.

"Shit, Pony. You've got a small fragment still in there," he says. I nod, exhausted. He takes the tweezers from me and I feel the pain burn in my shoulder again. I clench my teeth and breath hard, trying not to scream again. Another tug and I let out a small cry. "There, that's all of it. What now? Pony! Wake the fuck up man, tell me what to do!"

I open my eyes, wanting to tell him I wasn't asleep. He's pale and more scared than I've ever seen him, even in the POW camp when he thought I was dead. I nod my head towards the medical bag in my lap, noticing that my blood is pouring down my chest and landing on the canvas bag. "Alcohol, stitches, more alcohol, bandage," I instruct with a weary voice. Either the blood loss or shock is getting to me, but I can't stay alert.

I arch my back as the alcohol burns me. I collapse back against the tree and close my eyes again. I feel the suture pierce my skin and it tugging closed. In and out, in and out. Steve's not doing a bad job. I wince as the alcohol hits my skin again, but then a bandage is being applied. He leans me forward and has me hold my arm out and he wraps it around my shoulder. We pull my jacket sleeve back up over my ripped and bloody under shirt. I have him make a sling with a second bandage and we wait for the battle to be over. I almost nod off a few times, but the loud BANG from the guns jerks me back up. Steve sits in front of me, hovering nervously, and occasionally glancing around the tree trunk.

"Clear! We got the bastards," someone shouts out. "Who's hit?"

Jode and two other people sound off. I try to clear my dry mouth, but Steve answers for me. "Curtis is hit!" He hands me his canteen and I clumsily take it with my right hand. I feel like I weigh twice as much, but I'm managing to stay awake. I take several greedy swallows and nod thanks. Boots run toward us and I see the rest of the squad coming.

"Shit! How's he doing?" Someone asks Steve. I give a lazy thumbs up and lean back against the tree. It's getting harder to stay awake.

Steve answers for me. "I think he'll live, but he's not doing to good right now. We need to get back to base."

The squad commander says, "Alright. Take Jode, Brown, and Lynx with you. Crown, Steele, and Mack cover for them."

Steve shoulders my rifle and medical bag. He helps me up and the blood drains from my face. This is going to be a long two miles. Steve catches me as I stumble forward and helps me sit back down. I can hardly carry any of my own weight. He leans me forward and grabs the stretcher. Unfolding it, he makes a move to put me on it.

I shake my head and slur, "No, no way. I just need a minute."

He rolls his eyes. "Pony, in a minute you're gonna be unconscious. Help us out and get on the goddamn stretcher."

I don't want them to have to carry me, but I know that's the only way we're getting out of here. I crawl over to the stretch and lay on it. Crown takes one end and Steve grabs the other. Together they lift me up and we start the long march back. The others follow, three of them wounded. Jode is using a branch as a crutch. This is going to be a long two miles. The swaying motion of the stretcher takes away the last of my will and I pass out before we're even out of earshot of the squad.

I wake up in the medical tent. Steve's writing a letter next to me on a crate marked 'Medical Supplies.' He sees me stir and looks up with a smile, "Good to see you finally awake! You've been out for hours! You dumbass, scared me half to death."

I stretch a little, minding my stitches. I grin. "Sorry. Couldn't let you get your stupid ass shot."

He rolls his eyes and goes back to his letter. "Oh, we're still going home on time, in case you were wondering. On medical leave until then too. Doc says you lost a lot of blood and damaged a lot of muscle, so you'll probably have to do some Physical Therapy when we get back."

I nod. "Sounds good. I told you talking about it was taboo."

He laughs. "Oh is that what it was?"

"Hell yeah! What else would it be?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know Pony, you're eternal bad luck?" I chuckle, it probably was.

"So who you writing?"

He looks up again, "Your brothers. I'm letting them know what's going on."

I try to take it from him, wincing. "You can't tell them, they'll worry!"

"And they should, Ponyboy! You could have died! But I'll have you know that I'm giving them mostly the plane details. I told them you were doing fine and that it wasn't anything to worry about."

I nod, growing tired again. Who knew getting shot was so exhausting? "Thanks, Steve."

"What are buddies for? Get some rest, kid. I'll be here when you wake up." I nod again and quickly fall asleep.

The week passes by very slowly after that. I nap off and on for something to do, although I was still pretty tired. Steve stays with me most of the time, only leaving for KP duty and to stretch his legs. I think he blamed himself for what happened or else was freaked out about the whole thing. He stays closer to me than he has our entire tour of 'Nam, which has been pretty close.

The day comes where we board the plane. Sargent Horville hugs us on the landing pad before following us in. They're aren't nearly as many people on the flight back as there was on the flight here. I didn't want to, but even though these weren't the same guys from basic, I used them as a percentage. Only half of us had survived 'Nam. Steve and I find seats close to the window. I lean my head against it and look down at the jungle as it flies away beneath us. I feel like I'm leaving home, not going home. I touch my breast pocket that holds Roger's letter. I'm as ready as I'll ever be, but I don't feel prepared to go home. I sleep most of the flight, along with Steve who snores softly.

We land and I nudge him awake. He looks around and I nod at the cabin of the plane. He unbuckles his seat belt and stands up, helping me since I only have use of one arm. He reaches the overhead compartment and grabs both our duffel bags. We walk off the plane and cross the concrete to the airport. Inside, I'm shaking at the thought of seeing my brothers again. I'm not ready, I'm not ready.

Two-Bit spots us first and waves wildly at us, Kathy right beside him. Two-Bit turns to her as we're walking towards them. He says something and then bends down on one knee, holding her hands. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. No way! He is not proposing to her in the airport! But he is and she says yes before launching at him. Two-Bit stands up, still holding her and grinning like the richest man in the world.

"Guess we can't bug him about it anymore, huh Stevie-boy?" We both start howling with laughter that is only interrupted by a whirlwind attacking Steve. He catches Evie, stumbling back a few steps with the extra weight from the bags. She slides down, still not letting him go. I grab slide my duffel off his shoulder to relieve him and give them some privacy. Then I walk back to the rest of the gang.

I clap Two-Bit on the bag and he grabs me in a hug, swinging me around despite the duffel on one shoulder and a sling on the other. "Congrats man!" My brothers attack me when he lets me go, being more careful of my wounded shoulder. My oldest brother looks worried when he releases me enough to look me over. Sodapop just looks ecstatic I'm back. "What can I say? It's a bad year to be a Curtis." They laugh and relax some. Behind them is a face that makes my heart splinter. I let the void take over and it clears my emotions. "What are you doing here, Sherri?" I ask her coldly. She looks at me hurt, tears welling in her eyes, and leaves without a word. Deep down I want to forgive her, but the void and the old timers all told me she wasn't worth it. How can someone who caused me so much pain be worth it?

I follow my brothers out to the old truck, feeling like a ghost. They're walking and talking with me, but I don't feel like I'm really here. People are giving me weird stares as we walk by, Steve and me in uniform. Some are angry, others hurt, some scared, and others disgusted. I knew the war built up resentment back home, but was it really this bad that they could hate a complete stranger? This isn't the Tulsa I knew, but I wasn't the same person who left Tulsa either. I was home, but I wasn't.

**Prepare for a wild sequel! I hope to have it up soon. Sorry this chapter took so long, I wanted to have it perfect! Thank you again for all your support on this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) ~ stay-goldKat**


End file.
